El romance de la esmeralda
by nitta yumiko
Summary: Este fic esta Rodando las Peliculas de la Banda de los 7, del Circulo Mercenario
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La venganza de Angelina

"… _Un ruido sordo me distrajo de mis asuntos. Me di la vuelta y vi la gastada y podrida puerta de la cabaña del viejo Arthur hecha pedazos bajo una bota de cuero con espuelas de plata manchada. El hombre dueño del calzado irrumpió en la decaída casa, provocando que el ambiente se tornara denso con un asfixiante aroma a orines y sudor._

 _Era Grogan, el hombre más asqueroso y despreciable al oeste del río Missouri. Llevaba las mismas mugrientas ropas de siempre y una barba que le crecía desde hace cuatro días aproximados; supuse que había estado siguiéndome a la velocidad de un torbellino desde que escape de la cueva en "Mina del Diablo". Traía una escopeta en las manos._

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasará Angelina?- preguntó, siseando y con la quijada apretada._

 _Me acomodé un tirante de mi emparamada blusa, que se había resbalado por mi hombro. Había entrado justo cuando me disponía a secarme, recé para que no se percatara de la transparencia que provocaba el agua en mi ropa. Pero su mirada lasciva terminó con mis esperanzas._

 _-¿Cómo te gustaría morir, ángel?- me preguntó mientras asía su arma, apuntándola a mi cuerpo, - ¿al instante como lengua de serpiente, o lentamente como flor de enero?-_

 _Pero era Octubre._

 _-¡Te matare, no me importa cómo ni cuándo!-, Grogan grito mientras preparaba la carga que estaba destinada a impactar en mí, -¿Dónde está?-_

 _Ni siquiera tuvo que decirme que era lo que exigía, él sabía que yo lo tomé._

 _El día en el que salí huyendo a lomos de un caballo de su séquito, llevé conmigo la alforja de Grogan. Ahí mantenía guardados todos los papeles de todas las propiedades de Santa Mónica, esa alforja lo hacía el Señor de todo. Debí haber sabido que volvería por ella, en lugar de ver a Jessie en el arroyó pude haber escapado antes de que llegara por mí._

 _Señalé a mi izquierda con un movimiento de cabeza, el cabello rubio dejó caer unas gotas de agua al suelo terroso._

 _Cuando pudo ver el lugar en donde permanecía su bolso, pareció tranquilizarse tanto como un enema haría con alguien que sufre de malestar estomacal. Sin dejar de apuntarme, me ordenó quedarme quieta mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa mal hecha hacía su premio._

 _Pasó a lado mío y me alejé de su alcance; le dije que se fuera, ya tenía lo que buscaba._

 _Pero el me miró con una expresión tan tenebrosa que mis piernas temblaron._

 _-Te equivocas, ángel- hizo una pausa para escupir el tabaco que mascaba al suelo, -quítate la ropa, me ordenó, al tiempo que el cañón de su arma volvía a ascender hacía mí._

 _Titubee y di un paso hacia atrás, confundida, la orden me tomo por sorpresa durante un momento. Pero era claro lo que buscaba, tenía que destruirme a mí también._

 _Me incliné un poco para poder desatar la cinta de cuero lateral que mantenía mi falda sujeta a mis caderas, era un trenzado un tanto laborioso y el tiempo que ocuparía en desatarlo me parecía suficiente como para pensar en algo que hacer para huir._

 _La melena rubia se deslizo por mis hombros para cubrir mi rostro, ayudándome a mirar a mí alrededor para formular un escape rápido de las garras de Grogan, sin que él se diera cuenta._ _Quería quitarle esa mueca perversa del rostro como fuera._

 _Mi blusa era holgada y estaba mojada, no quise ni pensar en lo que seguramente estaría dejando entrever._

 _Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerme más nerviosa, mis dedos rozaron con algo metálico detrás de mi muslo derecho, ¡pero claro, la daga de Jessie! Él tenía razón cuando me dijo tenía que llevarla conmigo a donde fuera, sabiendo la clase de bestia que era Grogan._

 _Lo miré, el bastardo se estaba relamiendo los labios, quería asegurarme de que no sospechaba nada acerca de mi arriesgada estratagema._

 _-¿Qué esperas?- espetó cuando se percató de mi mirada sobre él._

 _Continué fingiendo que me desnudaba, deslice mi mano para encontrar el mango de la daga, sujeta a mi muslo por una trenza de cuerda._

 _Lo miré de nuevo por entre las claras hebras de cabello, me concentre en su pecho. Cerré mi mano, aferrando la empuñadura y la arrojé al lugar en donde palpitaba su corazón, si es que un ser tan despreciable podía poseer uno._

 _Él soltó un gruñido en cuanto la afilada hoja penetró en su cuerpo. Dejó caer el arma el suelo y se quedó quieto mientras miraba el lugar por donde sobresalía el mango de mi daga, después regresó a mí._

 _Suspiró y me miró como si estuviera decepcionado, no sabría decir si de mí, por ser una presa demasiado difícil, o de él mismo por no haber podido terminar con todos los míos. Volví a arruinarle el día._

 _Cayó de boca al suelo._

 _Ese fue el final de Grogan, el hombre que mató a mi padre, abusó y asesinó a mi hermana, quemó mi rancho, mató a mi perro y robó mi biblia._

 _Le quite el bolso de cuero, que había mantenido sujeto en la mano y lo pisé en la espalda para asegurarme de que estuviera completamente muerto._

 _Terminé de vestirme y calzarme para salir corriendo de la vieja cabaña hacía mi caballo; pensé en que el traidor no había relinchado en cuando llegó un extraño, lo aparte de mi mente, era un caballo joven y muy dócil. Me fui a todo galope hacía los cañones._

 _Pero existía la ley del oeste, y ese malvado tenía hermanos que parecían estar en todas partes. Aparecieron montando delante de mí, hacía mí dirección._

 _Y ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?, si luchaba no lograría vencerlos, y si trataba de huir me darían alcance en poco tiempo._

 _Miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguna salida._

 _De pronto, mi vista se dirigió a la cima de una colina que se elevaba a metros del inminente encuentro. Y ahí estaba, mi amado Jessie._

 _Al verlo, los bandidos abrieron fuego hacía él. Sobre su caballo, Jessie les respondió de la misma forma, solo que él nunca erraba un tiro y uno a uno cayeron de sus monturas._

 _Yaciendo ya todos en el suelo, bajó de su punto de vigilancia y yo espolee a mi caballo para ir a su encuentro._

 _No se había marchado, se había quedado para salvarme de nuevo._

 _Mi corazón latía impaciente al ver que se acercaba, apenas podía controlar mi deseo de abrazarlo. Ambos bajamos de nuestros respectivos transportes para correr el uno al otro y fundirnos en un abrazó que recordaría hasta el final de mi vida, de nuestras vidas. Como yo era tan pequeña, él podía levantarme con facilidad y me dio vueltas en el aire, era tan alto que mis pies colgaban sin llegar a tocar el suelo._

 _Cuando pude besar sus labios, supe que jamás volveríamos a separarnos, me tomó en sus brazos y montamos al atardecer. Estaba segura de que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, para siempre."_

Al ver la palabra escrita sobre el papel, la emoción volvió a cobrarle cuentas y más lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, sin dejar de llorar, para tratar de acallar sus sollozos, mezclados con gemidos de emoción.

-¡No hay duda, es bueno!- Kagome se felicitó a sí misma.

Se mordió los nudillos mientras seguía llorando. Respiró profundamente, obligándose a controlarse, sorbió la nariz y tecleo en su vieja máquina de escribir: "El fin"

Ahora sí, era oficial, había terminado el libro.


	2. 2 Un departamento en la gran ciudad

Capítulo 2: Un departamento en la gran ciudad

-¡No hay duda, es bueno!- Kagome se felicitó a sí misma.

Se mordió los nudillos mientras seguía llorando. Respiró profundamente, obligándose a controlarse, sorbió la nariz y tecleo en su vieja máquina de escribir: "El fin"

Ahora sí, era oficial, había terminado el libro.

Se quitó los audífonos de diadema de la cabeza, que al igual que su máquina de escribir, ya estaban muy obsoletos; otro artefacto que su editora había insistido en suplir por unos más modernos. "Enserio Kagome, luces como la princesa Leia". No había estado escuchando música pero le servían para alejar el ruido y concentrarse en su escrito.

Sacó la hoja de papel recién terminada de la máquina con extremo cuidado y la colocó boca abajo sobre las otras seiscientas treinta y dos, exactas.

Se giró en su silla para alcanzar un botecito de aluminio que alguna vez había contenido galletas de navidad, pero ahora tenía una función de guarda pañuelos, y es que en esa casa sí que se usaban en masa. Miró en su interior pero ya estaba vacío.

Kagome solía emocionarse mucho con las películas de drama y romance, daban justo en el clavo para ella, por eso se necesitaban de muchos pañuelos para poder componer el desastre lloroso en el que se transformaba.

Exhaló disgustada y con trabajo por su taponeada nariz. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, donde tampoco había papel higiénico, solo quedaba el cilindro de cartón al final de la larga tira enrollada. Volvió a respirar, pero esta vez por la boca, la mucosa excesiva en sus vías nasales impedía el paso del aire.

En el espejo del baño había tantas notas recordatorias, que ya era casi imposible mirar tu reflejo, pues quedaba oculto bajo estas. Tomó una que le llamó la atención:

"Desayuno con Eri la mañana del sábado"

¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Viernes? Sí eso debía ser, la última vez que miró el calendario fue hace dos días y fue en miércoles.

Se llevó con ella la nota, arrancándola del espejo y salió del baño hacia un nuevo destino en su apartamento.

Ignoró los premios y espectaculares de las portadas de sus libros que decoraban las paredes rosadas de su modesto hogar. Hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a tenerlos a su alrededor sin sentirse tremendamente orgullosa solo con verlos, en especial su reconocimiento a nombre de Kagome Higurashi, que la hacía miembro de una gran sociedad de escritores de romance en Nueva York. Y su padre decía que no triunfaría cuando se marchó de Japón.

Fue hasta la cocina y se acercó a la encimera, dejó caer el brazo que había extendido al servilletero decepcionada, también estaba vacío.

Cerca del frigorífico también había un espejo lleno de notas, solo que en este estaban las más urgentes y uno podía admirar su reflejo, pero el de Kagome no le pareció el mejor en ese momento.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, estaba despeinada y no había tomado una ducha desde el… ¿martes?

¡Maldición!, en esos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta de que tal vez su hermana y Eri tenían un poco de razón respecto a su comportamiento ermitaño.

Llevaba puesta una gigantesca playera a cuadros escoceses y un par de feas calcetas grises que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, que vergüenza. Por suerte, poco de eso le importaba cuando estaba escribiendo, pero al volver al mundo real se sentía ridícula.

En el espejo había una nota que le llamo la atención, y parecía que estaba diseñada justamente para eso, pues tenía unas enormes letras en tinta roja y era de un tamaño mayor al de las demás.

La nota ponía: "COMPRAR PAPEL HIGIÉNICO, SERVILLETAS Y PAÑUELOS"

Vaya desagradable coincidencia. Arrancó la nota, se la llevó a la nariz y soplo en ella con fuerza.

La puerta que daba al recibidor se abrió detrás de ella, mientras terminaba de limpiarse la nariz.

-He terminado, cariño, ¿te gustaría celebrar?- preguntó aparentemente a la nada.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su querido gato.

Buyo maulló como si estuviera aceptando la oferta.

-A mí también me gustaría- finalizó Kagome la charla imaginaria.

Encendió la fogata que casi nunca se usaba en la sala junto con un par de velas.

También preparó un plato de atún especial para su mascota, se esmeró, sí hasta le puso una ramita de hierbabuena encima para hacerlo algo gourmet. Lo sirvió en un palto de su única vajilla.

Volvió a la sala de estar y colocó el plato en la pequeña mesita de centro, el gato corrió a por su comida de inmediato.

-Eso es, oye es el mejor, querido. No escatimo en gastos cuando celebro algo- acarició al gato detrás de las orejas mientras le hablaba.

Dejó a su mascota comiendo y volvió a la cocina por una pequeña botella de alcohol de su colección, todas pequeñas.

Al ver que no podía desenroscar la tapa, fue por sus mejores amigas: las pinzas de presión. La verdad, ni siquiera supo por que intentó abrirla con las manos desnudas, tal vez se le olvidó que nunca había podido lograrlo.

Eligió una copa de su colección, y solo llenó un cuarto de su capacidad total con la bebida de la botellita.

Finalmente regresó a su sala por la compañía de su mascota. Se acomodó en su sillón blanco y tumo su lugar frente a su gato, que ya estaba por terminar su comida.

Dos carteles publicitarios estaban recargados en el muro detrás de Buyo, eran de su primer libro publicado. Eso fue hace más de cuatro años y aún recordaba a detalle la entrevista televisada que le habían hecho cuando su primer volumen se había convertido en _best seller_.

Ambos carteles habían sido contrincantes por la portada del libro. El primero era un sencillo paisaje desértico con dos amantes abrazados frente a una puesta de sol; el segundo no era mucho más que el anterior. En este se veía la silueta de un hombre (una sombra), llevaba sombrero vaquero y se deducía que era alto y fuerte.

Ambos le gustaban mucho y por eso los había conservado. Sin embargo, Kagome se había decidido por la primera opción. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la silueta de Jessie, le resultaba casi doloroso de ver.

-Está mirándote Jessie,- le dijo al hombre del cartel, - o quien quiera que seas-

Kagome se rio de su ocurrencia. Extendió su copa hacía la figura negra del hombre y luego se la bebió de un solo trago. De inmediato el alcohol quemó su garganta y la hizo marearse.

Una vez algo recuperada, miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea y arrojó la copa a los troncos que ardían. Tal vez un arranque de diversión y de deseo por la rebeldía la impulsó, y lanzó también el plato en el que estaba cenando Buyo en cuanto el gato terminó, claro está.

Kagome miró los trozos de cristal y porcelana esparcidos por el suelo, tendría que recogerlos después. La sonrisa que tenía un momento atrás se deshizo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que en realidad se arrepentía de haber jugado al lanzamiento de disco con sus pertenencias.

Odiaba eso, ya estaba hecho y no había motivos para preocuparse. Pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar de más las cosas. Quería una vida en la que no tuviera que preocuparse por pagar el agua o la renta, hacer solo lo que quisiera sin pensar en lo demás.

Amaba escribir sus libros, pero la hacía sentirse tan miserable algunas veces.

Envidiaba la manera en la que sus personajes tenían aventuras y romances, sin importarles que o quien se entregaban el uno al otro y luchaban por estar juntos.

Kagome no podía aspirar a algo como eso, a una vida como esa, por eso se deprimía cuando pensaba en eso y se decidía para poder brindarle a sus lectores algo que les llegara hasta el fondo de su ser; ponía una parte de ella misma en esos libros.

Tal vez por eso eligió la primera portada, porque al ver a Jessie le dolía no ser su Angelina. No importaba que tanto había de Kagome Higurashi en sus libros, no se parecía en nada a Angelina Wild.

Quería a alguien como Jessie, quería ser como Angelina, pero sobre todo quería una vida que la hiciera merecedora de las aventuras que ellos tenían.

¡Demonios!, ya había sucedido. Kagome se percató de lo sola y aburrida que estaba.


	3. 3 Los muertos no envían correspondencia

Capítulo 3: Los muertos no envían correspondencia del más allá

La mañana era algo fría, había caído una ligera llovizna y el aire de la calle era húmedo. Se formaban estelas de humo cuando las personas dejaban salir el aliento por encima de sus bufandas.

Un hombre, todo vestido de negro, estaba del otro lado de la calle. Recién había llegado su avión a Nueva York, lugar en donde lo había llevado el interrogatorio al ya fallecido arqueólogo.

Un auto pasó frente a él por la gran avenida, se alejó unos pasos de la acera para que no le salpicaran las gotas que el auto arrojó de un charco cuando pasó.

El hombre camino hacia el teléfono público de la esquina y marcó en el teclado el número del edificio de departamentos que había estado vigilando. Tecleando la extensión del departamento de la escritora.

* * *

Kagome se había quedado dormida en el sofá, después de su decaída del día anterior, le había sentado muy bien un té y una pastilla para dormir. A pesar de haber querido descansar en su cama, envuelta en sus cobijas, el somnífero parecía haber hecho efecto mucho más rápido de lo estimado.

En la chimenea seguían ardiendo unos cuantos restos de carbón junto con la copa y el plato destrozados, y su gato se acicalaba el pelaje a un costado del mueble donde ella yacía.

El frío había comenzado a calarle en las piernas desnudas y la estaba despertando poco a poco. Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud y se estiro de la posición en la que había estado durmiendo.

Soltó un grito y se impulsó de un salto hacia arriba cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pero era solo el teléfono y no debía sobresaltarse, recuperó su orgullo y se dispuso a contestar, fingiendo que no se había asustado para nada.

-¿Hola?- preguntó al comunicador.

No se escuchaba nada, ni una respiración. Permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más para después, sonar el ya conocido pitido que señalaba el término de la llamada.

Kagome se alejó el auricular del oído y se lo quedó viendo por un momento, maldiciendo a los bromistas. Se le llegó a ocurrir que tal vez había sido una especie de admirador que tenía un platónico en ella y que se había puesto demasiado nervioso como para hablarle, pero desechó la idea pensando que era ridículo, ¿quién podría tener un amor secreto por ella, si apenas salía de casa para resurtir su alacena de comida?

Devolvió el aparato a su base. Cuando estiró su brazo, se dio cuenta del reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca y, más en específico, de la hora que marcaba.

Se le había hecho tarde de nuevo, si no se equivocaba, hoy era la cita para desayunar con Eri.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro en un intento por despejarse de una extraña neblina que sentía a su alrededor.

Corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y ponerse lo más presentable que pudiera sin tomar un baño, ojalá y nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para percibir su aroma.

Se puso uno de los típicos "atuendos de solterona aburrida" que su editora tanto odiaba y se peinó con un moño hecho de cualquier forma sobre la cabeza.

No le gustó para nada su elección, pero ya no tenía más tiempo para conseguir algo mejor, así que lo ocultó todo bajo un enorme abrigo de color gris.

Tomó sus llaves, una botella de perfume y algo de dinero en su bolso. También agarró el montón de hojas de su libro recién terminado y salió corriendo a la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, ¿qué tal sí tropezaba con algo o alguien? O ¿y sí algún conductor desconsiderado le daba el baño que no había tomado con el agua de algún charco? No, mejor guardaba a su más reciente creación en una caja para que estuviera bien y llegara sana y salva a las manos de Eri. La aseguró con una cuerda de lana y la metió en una enorme bolsa. Conocía bien su suerte.

Ya estando lista, metió llave a su puerta y salió de su apartamento. Cerró bien y caminó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Le dirigió un breve insulto a la fealdad de la mujer que vio en el espejo cuando paso frente a este; pero estaba tan apurada que poco le importó su aspecto.

Cuando llegó a la parada del ascensor de ese piso, presionó el botón con la flecha hacia abajo y aguardó. Esperó un momento pero las puertas no se abrieron. Optó por bajar por las escaleras, en vista de que ya iba atrasada a su cita.

Las escaleras iniciaban al lado izquierdo del ascensor. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar el primer escalón, la Señora Irwin apareció. La viejecita se estaba peleando con un carrito de compras, cuyas ruedas se negaban a subir tras ella.

Kagome suspiró resignada y bajó el par de escalones que había entre ella y su vecina, tomó la agarradera del carrito para ayudarla a subir después de darle los buenos días.

-Señora Irwin, ¿Por qué no usa el ascensor?-

-No me gusta subir sola. ¿Sabes?, temo a los maleantes- la Señora Irwin soltó sus compras y dejó que Kagome la ayudara, -Dime, ¿de quién estas huyendo?-

Kagome terminó de subir los últimos escalones y dejó el carro en el suelo, junto a los pies de su vecina.

-Ah, tengo una cita con mi editor-

La Señora Irwin era la única persona en el edificio que sabía de su oficio como escritora. A menudo le pedía a Kagome que fuera a su apartamento y que le leyera un par de capítulos de sus libros; pero ella siempre se negaba, pues el contenido de sus libros no siempre era el más adecuado para una anciana viuda y conservadora.

La vieja mujer llegó junto a su puerta y se detuvo para sacar sus llaves.

-A propósito, pequeña, esto no cupo en tu buzón y por eso te lo he traído- La mujer le extendió un sobre.

Era de tamaño oficio aproximadamente, de color amarillo y con varias postales de correo adheridas en un costado. Tenía varios sellos, uno más grande que los demás que estaba en español y que decía: "Entrega inmediata"

En español, eso solo podía significar que venía de parte de su hermana, desde Colombia. Pero era extraño, su hermana acababa de pasar por una crisis infortunada, no le parecía lógico que le enviara algo justo en esos momentos.

-Parece una carta de amor- la voz de la Señora Irwin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kagome sonrió y le dio la vuelta al sobre. En la parte posterior estaba escrito el nombre de quien lo había enviado, de inmediato supo que no se trataba de algún contenido romántico. Lo había enviado su cuñado.

Alejando parte del nerviosismo que la estaba acorralando, Kagome le dio las gracias a su vecina y se dispuso a marcharse, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo. Se guardó el sobre en su bolso y salió a la fría calle invernal de camino al restaurante en donde Eri la había citado.

Muchos vendedores se apostaban en frente de su edificio y la acosaban para que comprara los productos que vendían, pero Kagome siempre los rechazaba y más ahora que estaba retrasada.

Detrás de ella, un hombre vestido de negro y con sombrero, comparó su rostro con una fotografía suya que aparecía en la contraportada de uno de sus libros.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de cómo el extraño entro a su edificio como una lúgubre sombra, mientras ella se negaba a comprar un mono de peluche que le ofrecía uno de los vendedores que se instalaba en la acera.

* * *

-Basura…basura- Eri negaba con la cabeza, la cual tenía apoyada en la palma de su mano, mientras miraba hacía la barra del bar desde la mesa en donde ambas se encontraban.

Escudriñaba a la alta variedad de hombres sentados ahí, descartándolos uno por uno. –Apático…-iba de izquierda a derecha, -tonto…más que tonto…muy molesto…poca cosa…muy desesperado… ¡Dios, demasiado feliz!... ¡Oh!, mira a ese sujeto-miró a Kagome sobre el hombro, quien se encontraba ocultando el rostro en su taza de chocolate caliente, rogando para que su amiga intentara ser un poco más discreta.

Kagome miró en la dirección que Eri le señaló, apenas estirando el cuello, en donde se encontraba un hombre tomando un trago.

-Es la vanidad hecha hombre, - continuó, - yo salía con él per es un total desastre-

Kagome negó mientras el acreedor de su atención seguía en lo suyo.

-Un momento, un momento. No puedo creer lo que veo, creí que ya se habían extinguido. Dame tu opinión- .Esta vez, Eri le propinó un ligero codazo a Kagome que casi la hace derramar su bebida caliente.

Dejó su chocolate sobre la mesa para mirar al mismo lugar.

Eri había estado hablando de un hombre rubio que acababa de aparecer. Era algo atractivo, y se acercaba a conversar con el ex de su amiga. En cuanto se percató de las miradas de ambas sobre él, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Bueno, - dijo Kagome, - él no es lo que yo…-

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Jessie?- se adelantó Eri, dando justo en el calvo. La conocía tan bien y sabía con certeza que terminaría irremediablemente sola de seguir enamorada de una ilusión, aunque fuera una tan ardiente como Jessie Allen.

-Tal vez lo creas tonto, pero sé que en algún lugar hay alguien que me espera-

Cuando Eri le preguntó en donde creía que estaba ese alguien, Kagome supo que no le había parecido algo tan descabellado a su amiga. Eso o confundió su sarcasmo.

Se hizo la misma pregunta, ¿Dónde? Volvió a mirar hacia la barra, donde aún permanecía el hombre rubio. Sí, era muy guapo, pero de alguna manera a ella no le atraía ese aire de ciudad que percibía en él. El hombre le dirigió una coqueta mirada.

-Desde luego, no aquí- respondió Kagome. Se acarició los brazos sobre su suéter de cuello de tortuga y se preparó para abordar a su amiga de la manera más sutil que se ideo. –Eri, ¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo?-

La editora a su lado soltó un suspiro de exasperación antes de contestar a su pregunta.

-Por qué te quiero Kagome, y no me gusta verte esperando que llegue el príncipe azul que nunca va a legar-

Para pesar de Kagome, de los labios de Eri salió toda la verdad. Decidió cambiar de tema, para comodidad de las dos.

-De acuerdo Eri-, sacó el paquete de hojas que había estado en el suelo, recargado junto a una de las patas de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Lo colocó sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado un plato con galletas, -Aquí esta. Léela y sufre, yo ya lo hice-

No pudo evitar acariciar su creación una última vez antes de que Eri la tomara y la pusiera a un costado de ella sobre la mesa, junto a su bolso y guantes.

Kagome, una vez su principal tarea hecha, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a irse, hecho la silla hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie; antes de que a Eri se le ocurriera que sería una buena idea ir a coquetear con el hombre rubio.

-Te llamaré después- anunció Kagome.

-No te vayas,- Eri extendió una mano hacia Kagome, - acompáñame y bebe otra copa.

¿Otra copa de chocolate caliente? Seguramente, pues era lo único que Kagome había estado bebiendo.

-No puedo- se negó.

-Por favor, quédate. Soy tu editora y me debes obediencia-

Kagome frunció los labios, haciendo un puchero hacia su amiga, ante las ya bien conocidas subidas de humos de Eri. La miró, entornando los ojos.

Cuando su amiga y editora se dio cuenta de su expresión y de que su comportamiento la había provocado, se disculpó.

-Lo lamento. Sé que te forcé a venir a este lugar, pero mi deseo ha sido que te distrajeras. Has estado trabajando demasiado, sé que te preocupa tu hermana. Dime, ¿has sabido algo de ella?-

Kagome comenzó a juguetear con la correa de su bolso, el cual tenía sobre el regazo.

De nuevo Eri dio en el blanco, aunque esta vez de un tema aún menos agradable.

-¿De Sango?- preguntó a Eri, quien asintió – no mucho, hablé con ella la semana pasada, aún está en Colombia-

Eri se vio más incómoda mientras ponía su atención sobre las migas de chocolate esparcidas frente a ella.

-¿Sabes… – hizo una pausa y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor de las manos en la falda que llevaba puesta, - si ya hallaron el cuerpo de su esposo?-

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome para ponerse ansiosa. Tan solo de recordar la voz de su hermana al otro lado del teléfono, llorando y desesperada, mientras le contaba que alguien había asesinado a Eduardo, la piel se le erizaba.

-Hecho pedazos- dijo Kagome, mientras se tragaba un pesado nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que las dos mujeres trataron de recuperarse de tan terrible conversación.

Kagome habló de nuevo, - ¿Sabes que es lo espeluznante?, Eduardo me envió un sobre de Colombia, lo envió justo antes de…- "de que lo hicieran carne molida", se le atoraron las palabras en la boca.

De cualquier manera, Eri ya sabía a lo que Kagome se refería. Eri casi siempre tenía razón, y entendía perfectamente la preocupación de la escritora.

Sabía que recientemente el esposo de la hermana de Kagome, el esposo de Sango, había sido asesinado.

-¿Te imaginas lo que será que maten a tu esposo?, ¿y ella cómo lo tomó?- preguntó Eri, mientras le tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa.

Kagome agradeció la preocupación de su amiga. Se encogió de hombros y respondió. –Supongo que con entereza, Sango es una mujer fuerte-

* * *

A miles de kilómetros hacia el sur, en la costa de Cartagena, Colombia, Sango cerraba todas las ventanas de su hogar y las cubría con cortinas.

Metió una fotografía de su esposo y una en la que aparecía ella misma con su hermana en su bolso de viaje negro.

Tomó un sombrero de color negro también y se lo puso frente a un espejo, después se colocó las gafas oscuras.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle cuando salió de su casa, solo habían unos cuantos niños jugando en la esquina de la calle, detrás de ellos se veía el océano y la playa.

Arrancó el auto convertible dentro de la cochera, bajó del vehículo para abrir la puerta de su garaje y poder sacarlo a andar.

Una vez el auto estuvo afuera, volvió a bajar para cerrar la puerta no automática.

Mientras ella se peleaba con el seguro de la cerradura, no se percató de que uno de los niños "jugaba" con unas boleras.

En cuanto Sango regresó al auto para sentarse y conducir lo más lejos de la ciudad, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hizo marearse, mientras una cuerda se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

En cuanto la bolera dio con su objetivo, el niño que la había lanzado, (tal vez de once o más años de edad), corrió hacia el auto en donde la mujer había caído a lo largo de los asientos del conductor y del acompañante de enfrente.

Sango, que ya estaba desmayada, no sintió como el muchacho se subía al asiento del conductor y hacía las piernas de ella a un lado para poder tener comodidad al manejar.

El chico hecho a andar el vehículo ante las miradas atónitas de los otros chicos que habían estado juagando con él; salió a la avenida con un rechinar de llantas.

Corrió a cumplir su encargo, haciendo una peligrosa curvatura, recibió muchos improperios y bocinazos cuando se metió en sentido contrario a la circulación por la avenida.

Llegaron a una vieja fortaleza que era usada como museo y reserva de los cocodrilos. Esta antecedía al puerto, dónde un par de hombres los esperaban para recoger a la mujer y darle la paga al niño. En cuanto el muchacho se fue, cargaron con Sango.

A lo lejos, un hombre regordete y bajito miraba la escena mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Vio como sacaban a Sango (mareada), y la metían a una lancha a motor con dirección a un jate color rojo.

-Oye, Hiten- llamó el hombre a su hermano, - el chico llegó con la mujer, ahora se la llevaran al bote-

Caminó hacia el hombre más alto que estaba parado al lado de una reja en el suelo.

-Mira e estos animales- llevaba varios trozos de carne en las manos y los dejaba caer a un pozo de cocodrilos debajo de ellos. Los maxilares se retorcían con el afán de conseguir cada trozo que caía.

-Debimos haber saqueado su habitación- dijo el hombre bajito, llamado Manten.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no está en el país?- preguntó Hiten, refiriéndose al mapa que buscaban. Habían pasado un buen tiempo tratando de encontrarlo, hasta que apareció en manos del arqueólogo Eduardo Montero, ahí en Colombia.

Pero el maldito se había deshecho de él antes de que pudieran obtenerlo, y sabían de buena fuente que ahora estaba en Nueva York. En base a este desafortunado suceso, habían tenido que recurrir al plan B y secuestrar a la mujer de Eduardo, ya que él estaba muerto.

-Este trabajo me pone muy nerviosos,- se quejó Manten, mientras se alejaba de su hermano para dar vueltas, - nadie dijo que íbamos a secuestrarla-. De pronto, uno de sus pies encontró vacío en lugar de suelo y su pierna se hundió por uno de los orificios de la reja, hacia los reptiles de abajo.

Liberó su pierna en un instante. –Fue una pésima idea, solo nos causará problemas- volvió a replicar, - con todo lo que hemos robado podríamos vivir como reyes por el resto de nuestras vidas- Manten se estaba esforzando por hacer que su hermano olvidara se olvidara de su alocada búsqueda.

Propuso que olvidarán todo y se marcharan.

-Será la última vez, - se rehusó Hiten, - créeme, Manten, confía en mí – dijo, mientras seguía dejando caer carne por las rendijas.

-Alguien va a morir y tú te ocupas de animales prehistóricos- lo amonestó su hermano, al notar que Hiten tenía más interés en los cocodrilos que en la situación actual, que dicho sea de paso, era crítica.

Sí, ellos robaban, pero jamás asesinaban o secuestraban, eran demasiado torpes como para eso.

Manten continuó, -Piénsalo, Hiten. Algo malo va a pasar, tengo un mal presentimiento, muy malo-

Entonces Hiten le hablo a su hermano, agitando un trozo de carne cruda frente a su rostro, mientras hablaba.

-No te preocupes, ¿alguna vez te he hecho daño?, - dijo Hiten, quitándole peso a la preocupación de su hermano, - Jamás te dañaré, no podría. Tenemos la misma sangre; no somos dos personas, somos una misma, ¿acaso yo me dañaría?-

Una vez terminado su monólogo de cariño familiar, lanzó la carne a los cocodrilos a sus pies.

-Mira esa preciosidad, Manten-

* * *

Holis :3, ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad me da mucha flojera escribir aclaraciones o responder comentarios, pero me di cuenta de que es una payasada que no lo haga solo por eso, además para que se den cuenta de que no soy un fantasma.

Pues sí, la película tiene el mismo nombre solo que en ingles, es Romancing Stone. Aparecen Michael Douglas y Kathleen Turner, no se de que año sea, pero yo calculo que de los ochentas más o menos.

Los otros dos capítulos eran uno solo y ya los iba a publicar pero perdí el archivo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, por eso lo hice en dos partes.

Oh, y en cuanto al esposo latino de Sango, no quise desollar a Miroku, así que por eso él no aparece en esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y sé que tengo otro fic en proceso, pero esta indefinidamente pausado hasta que tenga más ideas.

Gracias por haberlo leído.


	4. 4 Ruta equivocada

Capítulo 4: Ruta equivocada

Después de su desayuno con Eri, Kagome regresó a su departamento.

Iba sinceramente afectada por la charla con su amiga, tal vez fue por su estado de ánimo que Eri la dejó marcharse.

Mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta a su departamento, no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus últimas citas que había tenido. Eran solo citas, porque ninguno de esos encuentros había terminado en algún tipo de relación.

La última había sido el año pasado, en un restaurante muy elegante y con alguien de la altura de esa clase de lugares. Kagome se había sentido un poco intimidada por el Señor de Traje en cuanto lo vio.

A pesar de ser atractivo, pagó de mala gana la comida y de inmediato había querido ir a su hogar después de la cena; Kagome huyó antes de entrar a su Mustang, literalmente salió corriendo en cuanto él subió al asiento del conductor.

Fue muy vergonzoso, se había sentido como una tonta por no haber sospechado de él y de sus verdaderas intenciones. Después de todo, una escritora con tanta demanda como ella ganaba las suficientes regalías como para tener una vida cómoda sin tener otro trabajo además de escribir.

Kagome llegó a la puerta de su departamento arrastrando los pies y con ganas de ver todo un maratón de películas románticas mientras comía un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz con algo de queso para nachos.

Se extrañó cuando la puerta de su hogar se abrió sin siquiera haber insertado las llaves en la cerradura; de hecho, cedió fácilmente con su peso cuando se recargó en ella.

Se quedó muda cuando pudo observar en su totalidad el desastre en el que se había convertido su departamento. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar.

Sus muebles volcados y con los cajones regados por doquier, el contenido de estos formaba una alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. No había ni un solo libro en su estantería, parecía que habían hojeado de manera salvaje a todos y cada uno de ellos (y eso que eran muchos).

Caminó como condenada a la horca por el lugar, no estaba muy segura de que no faltara nada, entre todo ese caos no podía saber ni que estaba mirando. Fue caminando hasta su habitación, rogando para que no le hubieran robado nada.

Justo cuando atravesó la puerta que daba a la cocina desde la sala, algo la cayó encima.

Kagome grito con todas sus fuerzas, esa cosa yacía en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba cargando y era muy pesado y lleno de pelos. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo lejos de sí, miró hacía el bulto, encontrándose con los asustados ojos de Buyo.

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y abrazó a su temblorosa mascota. Detrás de ella sonó el timbre del teléfono.

El sonido llegó de una manera tan espontanea, que Kagome saltó, emitiendo un grito igual que el de hace unos momentos y dejando caer al gato al suelo. Buyo salió corriendo a una esquina con el pelaje erizado.

Kagome maldijo al aparato, recién se estaba recuperando del susto que le provocó el "vuelo" de su gato a sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta hacía el teléfono, respiró hondo y atendió.

-Hola, Kagome ¿me escuchas?-

Kagome reconoció la voz de inmediato, -¿Sango?, ahora no puedo hablar- le dijo a su hermana. Se enrolló el cable espiral del teléfono en el dedo, mirando nerviosa alrededor.

-Escúchame, escúchame con atención- pidió su hermana, haciendo caso omiso a Kagome.

Era muy extraño, Sango no solía ignorarla de esa manera. En las largas conversaciones que tenían una vez al mes, Sango era la que tenía siempre algo nuevo que contar, y cuando Kagome hablaba prestaba total atención. Además, su voz sonaba entrecortada y había dicho todo muy rápido.

-Tengo un problema- dijo Sango.

-Sango, por favor…- iba a decirle que ella también, habían allanado su departamento y no estaba muy segura de que hacer en esos momentos. Solo esperaba que el intruso no regresara, al ser tal vez ella su verdadero objetivo.

-Kagome, tengo un grave problema- la interrumpió Sango, haciendo énfasis en la palabra grave.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el temblor en su voz, a Kagome no le gustó para nada eso, decidió escuchar y cerrar la boca para llegar al fondo de esto. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¿Recibiste algo enviado y escrito por Eduardo?- preguntó Sango, - un sobre grande-

Kagome supo de inmediato a que se refería su hermana. Sacó el sobre de su bolso, el que le entregó la Señora Irwin antes de salir a su cita con Eri.

-Sí- respondió, mientras trataba de abrir el sobre amarillo; se acomodó el teléfono entre el cuello y el hombro.

Del otro lado de la línea, su hermana suspiro de alivio. –Ve si se trata de una especie de mapa, de un tesoro- dijo Sango.

Kagome sacó el contenido del sobre en cuanto logró abrirlo. Dentro sí había algo parecido a un mapa, estaba doblado y dentro de una envoltura plástica para protegerlo del agua. Leyó una palabra en español, la más grande de todas: "El corazón". Se lo dijo a su hermana.

-Necesito que me traigas ese mapa a Colombia- pidió Sango.

"¡Oh no!", pensó Kagome y es que Colombia estaba muy lejos; - ¿Colombia?, ¡Dios mío!, ¿en qué clase de problema estas?-

Pero Sango no respondió a su pregunta, - Kagome, por favor, debes llegar al hotel Cartagena en Cartagena. Cuando te presentes, llama a este número: 64-58-24 -, Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de anotar los dígitos antes de que se le olvidaran por completo, - y no olvides que no debes hablar de esto con nadie-

Al oír esa advertencia, Kagome supo que estaba pasando, o al menos se ideo una hipotética situación más o menos apegada a la real.

Tenían secuestrada a su querida hermana mayor. Era todo tan repentino.

La llamada de Sango explicaba por qué su apartamento estaba hecho un desastre cuando volvió. No supo si agradecer porque ella lo llevaba consigo; en el caso de que el infractor ya lo hubiera encontrado, tal vez y su hermana ya hubiera sido libre.

Colombia estaba demasiado lejos de Kagome, nunca se había imaginado a sí misma de visita a su hermana en ese país. No se sentía capaz de viajar sola y de saberse mover por el lugar sin conocer lo básico en español.

-Sango, no puedo ir a Colombia- dijo Kagome al teléfono.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un silbido metálico y después un sollozó de su hermana.

-Kagome… tienes que hacerlo o me matarán-

Nada, solo un silencio que fue seguido del pitido que indicaba el final de la llamada, Kagome estaba empezando a odiar ese sonido.

* * *

-¿¡Colombia!?- casi gritó Eri, caminando detrás de su amiga. Cuando Kagome la había llamado poco antes de las seis de la tarde, diciéndole que tenía planeado hacer un viaje y que necesitaba que se encargara de unas cosas por ella, Eri había pensado que iría a la playa a quitarse ese color cadáver de piel que tanto la caracterizaba. Había pensado en ayudarla de buena gana, pero ir de súbito a otro país a miles de kilómetros de Nueva York, era descabellado y totalmente ajeno a la escritora.

Ahora se encontraba persiguiéndola por su departamento, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón; mientras Kagome corría y empacaba cosas como loca. Ambas trataban de no tropezarse con todo el desastre que había dejado el ladrón en el departamento (pues Eri pensaba que había sido claramente un ladrón); habían intentado acomodar todo lo mejor que pudieron.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es ese lugar?- replicaba Eri, - Sé que tus libros se venden bien, que tienes un gran éxito allá; pero están rodeados de jungla, hay insectos de tamaño sensacional y ¡gente inconforme! ¿Estás vacunada?- Eri la sujeto del hombro para que volteara a verla.

-¿Vacunada?- preguntó Kagome alarmada, -¿Para qué?-

Agradecía que su amiga se preocupase por ella, pero si estaba nerviosa cuando tomó la decisión de viajar sola al posible encuentro con un terrorista, que mantenía cautiva a su hermana, ahora Eri estaba logrando que tuviera un ataque. Era demasiado, no la ayudaba al parlotear de esa manera.

-¿Lo ves?, no puedes irte, no estas preparada- Eri siguió hablando, pero Kagome se estaba esforzando por no escucharla para no arrepentirse y caminó lejos de su amiga, -espera, espera, ¿quieres decirme por qué haces esto?, ¿qué está pasando?-

Kagome se detuvo mientras doblaba un saco para meterlo en su valija. Se había comportado muy mal con Eri, la llamó así como así y ella acudió con fe ciega para ayudarla, lo menos que debía hacer era contarle. Pero no toda la verdad, la ataría a una columna con tal de que no se fuera si se enteraba de todo.

-Sango tiene algunas dificultades, creo que un pequeño problema familiar- dijo Kagome, jugando nerviosa con los dedos. Asintió para convencerse a sí misma de lo que acababa de decir y después terminó de cerrar su maleta.

-¿Problema familiar?- preguntó escéptica la editora, - su último problema familiar fue encontrar el cuerpo de su esposo hecho pedazos-

Kagome negó, solo para que su mente no la traicionara y le mostrara una fea imagen imaginaria del suceso.

Se fue a la cocina. Con Eri detrás que seguía enumerando "x" motivos por los que no podía marcharse.

Kagome se agachó hacia el suelo para recoger la caja transportadora en la que Buyo se encontraba. Después, se giró hacia Eri y le puso la caja en los brazos.

-Aquí esta Buyo. Eri, quiero que me prometas que lo alimentaras y que lo abrazaras por lo menos una vez al día-

Su amiga apenas pudo asentir mientras equilibraba la caja que estaba cargando, el gato no ayudaba mucho caminando de un lado para otro dentro de esta.

Kagome se dirigió hacia su pequeño estante en donde guardaba sus botellitas de licor y eligió una para llevarse al viaje.

-Vas a necesitar algo más fuerte que eso- le dijo Eri, cuando pudo descifrar que el contenido de la botella que Kagome metía en su bolso se trataba de whiskey.

* * *

-¡Escúchame!- Eri seguía hablándole, ambas ya habían salido del edificio hacia la calle, Kagome había terminado su equipaje y levantaba la mano a la orilla de la acera, esperando a que un taxi atendiera al gesto.

El viento era igual y hasta más frío que en la mañana, una ligera llovizna caía y resultaba sencillo apreciar el aliento de ambas cuando hablaban.

-Kagome, te olvidas de que te mareas en todas partes: en un avión, en un tren, un autobús. Es más, el subirte en una escalera eléctrica en Bloomingdale's hace que casi vomites, ¿por qué no me entiendes?-

Eri por fin había logrado alcanzarla en el momento en el que Kagome hacía señas a los autos amarillos. La obligó a mirarla, con la nariz tan roja como una fresa.

-A muchas personas les pasa lo mismo en esos centros comerciales enormes- Kagome quitó importancia a las réplicas de Eri.

-Kagome, por favor, no te vayas- Eri sabía que estaba insistiendo mucho, pero es que se preocupaba por ella y tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Un taxi paró frente a ellas. –No estas preparada y lo sabes-

Kagome abrió la puerta del auto y empujó su maleta dentro antes de mirar a Eri, -Sí, lo sé, pero se trata de Sango-

Al notar la decisión en los ojos de su amiga, y el claro deseo de ayudar a su hermana, Eri se dio por vencida, no podría convencerla para que se quedara y atarla no era una opción.

-Le voy a dar de comer- dijo Eri, refiriéndose al gato que las miraba desde su transportadora, - pero no lo abrazaré-

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después subir al auto.

-¡Estás loca!- le gritó Eri a la ermitaña escritora que iba dentro del auto que se alejaba por la avenida.

No se dio cuenta del auto negro que arrancó justo después del taxi, y que despareció por el mismo lugar en que el que lo hizo el amarillo en el que iba Kagome.

* * *

En cuanto Kagome bajó del avión, un golpe de calor le dio justo en el rostro. El cambio brusco de temperatura y altura casi la hizo marearse, ahora solo tenía una leve sensación de vértigo.

Arrastró como pudo su maleta por lo que parecía ser la sala de espera del aeropuerto, la cual estaba repleta de personas, de maletas y hasta de gallinas y varios lechones.

Afuera, una pelea se estaba iniciando y apenas pudo esquivar a los policías que se lanzaron sobre los alborotadores.

Frente a ella, había una calle atiborrada de más gente y varios autobuses anaranjados con franjas azules en fila, no eran muy bonitos. Se acercó a uno de ellos y miró el cartel que tenía en frente, claramente decía "Cartagena", Kagome se alegró de que fuera una de las pocas palabras en español que reconocía fácilmente.

Se acercó al conductor del camión y le preguntó por el destino que tenía, pero el hombre no podía entender lo que ella decía, pues solo hablaba en español. Desanimada, sacó un pequeño cuadernito en donde había anotado unas cuantas frases en español, solo las que considero serían de ayuda en su viaje.

-¿Va a Cartagena?-

Kagome se dio vuelta, para prestar atención a quien le había hablado en inglés. Era un hombre, de tez morena y vestía un traje de color café, llevaba un sombrero de alas en la cabeza. Ella dedujo que sus cabellos serían negros, puesto que tenía un muy bien afeitado bigote de ese color.

Parecía no tener más de cuarenta años y le resultó algo guapo.

-¿Usted habla inglés?-preguntó Kagome, el extraño asintió con la cabeza, - ¡Oh!, ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme si este autobús se dirige a Cartagena?-

El hombre miró hacia donde estaba el letrero con el destino del autobús, hasta hace un momento decía "Cartagena", pero ahora había cambiado de ruta hacia "Castillo de San Felipe"

-Sí,- dijo el hombre, - es este el autobús-

-Gracias- dijo Kagome, ahora solo debía encontrar dinero para pagar el pasaje. Rebuscó en su bolso, sin darse cuenta de cómo el hombre miraba con atención el contenido de este mientras lo removía en busca de algún billete.

El motor del autobús arrancó, alertándola de que se diera prisa en abordar. Kagome se inclinó, buscando la agarradera de su maleta para cargarla y entregársela al hombre que las acomodaba en el techo del transporte.

Pero el desconocido fue más rápido, tomó la agarradera y con una sonrisa levanto la maleta.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio las gracias, apresurada. Subió al autobús y se acomodó en un asiento; trató de subir la ventana que estaba al lado de ella pero estaba algo atascada, lo logró cuando el transporte arrancó.

* * *

Manten estaba en el aeropuerto esa noche, su hermano había insistido en que se quedara en el bote, pero él tenía prisa por terminar con ese trabajo. Fue a esperar a la hermana de la mujer del arqueólogo, para que esta vez no hubiera ni un solo error.

Tenía un libro en la mano, aparecía una fotografía de ella en la contraportada y la miraba constantemente para reconocerla.

Ya había aterrizado el avión que llegó desde Nueva York, pero aún no había ni rastro de la escritora en ninguno de los autobuses que iban hacia Cartagena.

Desanimado, caminó a lo largo de la fila de los autobuses fuera del aeropuerto. Hasta que algo llamó su atención en otro camión con otra ruta distinta: una mujer se peleaba con la ventanilla corrediza hasta que la subió de un golpe. Manten miró a fotografía del libro, ¡era ella!

-¡Señorita Higurashi!- grito, mientras corría detrás del camión y agitaba la novela que llevaba en la mano.

Esto era terrible, se detuvo cuando perdió de vista el transporte. Esa mujer subió en el camión equivocado.

* * *

Confiada de que estaba yendo en dirección correcta, Kagome se permitió quedarse dormida durante todo el transcurso de la noche.

El hombre que la había ayudado a su llegada a Colombia, también subió a ese autobús y confiaba en que a su lado tendría más fácil comunicarse con las demás personas, eso claro si estaba dispuesto a ayudar de nuevo.

En un momento de la tarde, el sonido de un bebé llorando la despertó. Kagome se dio cuenta, por vez primera de que había un hombre ya viejo dormitando junto a ella, ¿cuándo es que subió al autobús? ¿Y qué de la mujer con el cerdo en su regazo? ¿Ya estaba ahí desde un principio?

Les quitó importancia a los demás y miró por la ventana, todo era jungla, hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver era todo selva. Sango había dicho que Cartagena era una costa, en las fotos que le envió, estaba siempre el océano de fondo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del hombre de sombrero. Estaba al fondo, en los últimos asientos, leía un periódico con detenimiento.

Kagome no quiso molestarlo y se dispuso a hablarle al anciano a su lado, pero este estaba totalmente dormido. Sin ánimos de parecer tonta, abrazó su bolso de viaje y se puso de pie con sumo cuidado para no despertar al veterano y salir de su asiento. Una vez en el pasillo central del autobús, uno de sus zapatos de tacón encontró algo suave en lugar de suelo; lo siguiente que escuchó fue al lechón que llevaba una de las mujeres, chilló pues lo habían pisado.

-¡Estúpida!- dijo la mujer, afortunadamente, en español.

Kagome no entendió el insulto y se disculpó tres veces, cada vez más arrepentida e incómoda.

Camino con cuidado, apoyando las manos en el techo del autobús para no caerse. Cuando llegó junto al conductor, se arrodilló en el suelo del transporte. Le picó con el dedo en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Lamento molestarlo, pero ¿es este el autobús con dirección a Cartagena?-

-¿Qué?-

Kagome pensó que el ruido del motor le impedía al conductor escucharla con claridad, así que repitió su pregunta más fuerte. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el conductor sí la escuchaba pero como no hablaba inglés, no podía entender lo que ella decía ni aunque lo gritara.

Una vez más, Kagome le habló más alto en inglés -¿Es este el camión hacia…?- pero un grito salido de su propia garganta no le permitió continuar.

El autobús se impactó a un jeep que estaba parado a un lado del camino. Todos los pasajeros fueron impulsados hacia delante por el brusco frenar del transporte. El jeep terminó casi volteado de cabeza, con el autobús debajo. Muchas aves salieron volando de las jaulas de madera que estaban en el jeep, cuando el impactó las rompió.

Kagome cayó de lado al suelo, sujetando con firmeza su bolso. Una nube de vapor blanco salió de alguna parte del motor del camión.

Solo podía escuchar las quejas de los pasajeros y las maldiciones del conductor, en esta ocasión, fue conveniente que no lograra entender nada de eso.

Uno a uno, los pasajeros bajaron del autobús, pasando por encima de ella pero sin pisarla.

Finalmente logró ponerse en pie y descender, tambaleándose y con la falda rota, se había rasgado cuando cayó al suelo.

Todos los pasajeros habían aprovechado y se llevaban las jaulas que habían permanecido intactas con todo y las aves que contenían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Kagome, pero sin que nadie la entendiera, todos la ignoraban.

Ya que no tenía respuestas por parte de ellos, se dijo que lo más conveniente era seguirlos. Buscó si valija alrededor, todas habían caído al suelo.

Todas las personas que habían estado dentro del autobús ya estaban caminando en dirección contraria a la que habían estado siguiendo.

Kagome se apresuró a seguirlos, pero el hombre de café se apareció en su camino. Llevaba su traje impecable y traía un puro entre los dedos.

-No tiene por qué caminar, - le dijo, - solo espere al otro autobús-

-¿Vendrá otro?- preguntó Kagome, mientras veía a todos los demás irse.

El hombre miro hacia lo que ella observaba, detrás de él, - Ellos no saben nada. Son solo campesinos-

Kagome asintió, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

-Existe un horario fijo que cumplir, - volvió a hablar el hombre del sombrero, -incluso en Colombia-

Kagome sonrió y agradeció, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Acomodó su maleta para que pudiera sentarse sobre ella a esperar al otro supuesto autobús.

El hombre caminó fuera de su vista.

Sin que la escritora lo viera, el coronel Zolo caminó hacía la dirección por donde se marchaban el resto de los pasajeros. Solo debía esperar a estar completamente solo con Kagome Higurashi. En el aeropuerto se había dado cuenta de que llevaba el mapa con ella, solo debía obtenerlo y ya vería después si la asesinaba él mismo o dejar que la selva lo hiciera por él.

Cuando él último de los pasajeros desapareció por el camino, volvió al lado de Kagome. Se paseó unos momentos frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Cuando creyó el momento oportuno, se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras sacaba un revolver de alguna parte detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué hace?- grito Kagome al ver el arma.

-La bolsa- exigió el hombre de bigote y sombrero, cuyo nombre desconocía Kagome: el Coronel Zolo.

Kagome pensó erróneamente que bromeaba con ella, solo por un momento. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, ya no supo que hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

De pronto, de manera opuesta a la situación por la que estaba pasando, un silbido se escuchó a su espalda. Era una melodía alegre, del tipo que se entonan mientras estas barriendo o llevando a cabo alguna tarea.

Desde el ledo más alto de un desnivel, arriba de ellos, apareció la silueta de un hombre. La verdad es que Kagome apeas pudo verlo bien. La luz le daba desde la espalda, levaba también un sombrero de alas, solo que era más grande que el que llevaba su agresor.

-¡Alto!- grito Zolo al hombre y disparó en dirección al recién llegado.

Kagome dejó salir un grito de sorpresa, el hombre seguía en pie. Zolo había fallado o era un disparo de advertencia, le había dado a la cantinflora de piel que el hombre llevaba a un costado, la llevaba colgada de un hombro. Toda el agua salió por el agujero que había dejado la bala.

-¡Fuera!- demando Zolo.

El hombre se quitó la arruinada cantinflora de encima y subió lentamente las manos. Por un momento, Kagome pensó que por motivo de rendición, pero en realidad solo pretendía tomar una escopeta que llevaba en la espalda, fue tan rápido que pareció que la sacaba directamente de la nada.

Disparó justo a los pies del Coronel, errando por poco, dio en el suelo.

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en un duro intercambio de plomo, Zolo se cubrió con el camión y el extraño entre la maleza.

Kagome, muerta de nervios, se arrastró debajo del autobús para protegerse.

El recién llegado, saltó de su punto de ataque en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y se acercó más a Zolo para tener mayor ventaja. Zolo huyo buscando refugio detrás del autobús, subió al transporte y el otro voló una a una las ventanas de vidrio, tratando de darle a su objetivo detrás de ellas. Finalmente, Zolo escapó.

Kagome se quedó oculta, mientras el hombre nuevo corría un par de metros detrás de él, pero ya no podría darle desde esa distancia.

Dese su escondite, escuchó al hombre regresar.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- habló en inglés. A Kagome le sorprendió lo profunda que era su voz, tan grave y masculina que la hizo estremecerse, por alguna razón, temió más de este nuevo personaje que del hombre de bigote.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Qué mierdas pasó con todas mis aves?- el desconocido arrojó un par de cajas de madera que habían estado en el jeep y destruyó otras más con sus pies.

-Hijo de…- y disparó un par de cargas de su escopeta contra el camión.

Kagome se cubrió los oídos y se agazapo más contra una llanta. Vio como el calzado de cuero del hombre se movía con sus pasos, se detuvo justo frente a ella, escuchó un suspiro y después el hombre se agachó, mostrándole su rostro.

-¿Jessie Allen?- preguntó ella cando lo vio. Pero no podía ser él, Jessie era rubio y con los ojos verdes (al menos ella lo había imaginado así). Este sujeto era tan guapo como Jessie, pero el cabello era ébano y los ojos azules, con la piel más bronceada que su adorado vaquero.

El hombre levantó una de sus negras cejas y la miró como si fuera una tonta, -Salga de ahí y explique qué sucedió aquí-

* * *

Yeii, me he estado apurando a hacer esto (o al menos eso creo). Gracias a todas las que lo leen y que me han dejado comentarios, se siente bonito saber que les gusta :3


	5. 5 Perdida en la selva

Capítulo 5: Perdida en la selva

En ciertas ocasiones, para Manten era muy difícil no enloquecer gracias a su "trabajo". Era estresante, puesto que había que realizarlo a dedillo si es que no se querían tener ninguna clase de errores. Aunque casi siempre se le pasaba el coraje cuando veía todo el dinero que su hermano y él habían estado acumulando durante los últimos cinco años, esta vez ni si quiera imaginando toda esa fortuna lograba dejar de refunfuñar.

Después de que la escritora subiera al autobús equivocado, había corrido a su auto para perseguirla. No supo por que se molestaba en hacerlo, pero solo quería terminar con este terrible asunto lo más rápido posible. En cuanto llegara con ella, le arrancaría el mapa de las manos y la dejaría en medio de toda esa jungla.

Se peleó con los baches y la rústica carretera que pasaba entre la selva por casi toda la noche, no había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo. De todos los lugares en Colombia donde pudiera terminar esa mujer, había elegido uno de los más recónditos de todos. Era mediodía y aún no estaba ni a la mitad del camino hacia Castillo de San Felipe, lugar que tenía como destino el autobús equivocado que había tomado la Señorita Higurashi. Ahora solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien, tardarían ocho o más horas en auto para llegar hasta Cartagena desde donde estaba la escritora, si es que ya había llegado. Encendió un cigarrillo y trató de relajarse.

De la nada, apareció un hombre con sombrero y un traje de color café muy oscuro por la maleza de la jungla que bordeaba el camino por donde conducía. Era moreno y usaba bigote. Se paró en frente del auto, por lo que Manten tuvo que pisar el freno bruscamente para no arrollarlo.

-Dispongo de este coche en nombre de la ley- dijo el hombre en español.

Manten no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero no fue necesario preguntar para saber que quería este personaje. Desde afuera, sacó una placa policial junto con su credencial de ciudadano y la pegó al cristal del parabrisas para que el conductor pudiera verlas y comprobar que no mentía en cuanto a que pertenecía a un cuerpo policial.

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Manten: Era Zolo.

-Dese vuelta- ordenó Zolo mientras subía al auto, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Manten usó su mano izquierda para sujetar el volante, mientras que usaba la otra para taparse el rostro discretamente, aún con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Zolo había escapado por poco del sujeto con la escopeta, en cuanto vio la oportunidad había corrido hacia la selva. Encontrarse con ese auto fue una muy grata coincidencia.

Miró hacia el conductor en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, se tapaba el rostro de manera sospechosa. De hecho todo el sujeto era sospechoso: su ropa era blanca al igual que su auto y llevaba un sombrerillo blanco sobre la cabeza.

-¿Lo conozco?- le preguntó en inglés, tenía pinta de extranjero.

-No- dijo Manten, suprimió como mejor pudo su acento. Lástima que no lo hubiese logrado del todo.

-Usted es americano- respondió Zolo, teniendo total certeza del origen del hombre.

Manten no quería darle motivos para sospechar de él, así que volvió a intentar hablar de una manera que no lo delatase. Pero el resultado no fue para nada bueno, terminó diciendo cosas ininteligibles y sin lógica alguna; Zolo terminó creyendo que era francés. Pero aun así pareció no reconocerlo, se limitó a seguir las indicaciones que le dio para llegar al destino del Sargento, si es que no se equivocaba con su rango.

* * *

Después de haberle contado a detalle lo que había sucedido, la mujer a la que encontró debajo del autobús se quedó totalmente callada, sentada sobre su maleta color azul. Ella estaba tan preocupada que no paraba de jugar con los dedos, tenía su bolso de viaje sobre su regazo, con la correa enredada en una de sus muñecas, una de sus rodillas subía y bajaba. Él se alejó con dirección a su maltrecho jeep para poder revisar el interior.

Bankotsu había dejado toda su cacería junto al camino por un momento para ir por un poco de agua, y cuando regresó todo se había ido. Solo le había quedado su mochila, con su escaso contenido, y la fotografía del velero que encontró entre las páginas de un ejemplar de _national geographic_. Agradeció por haber perdido todo menos esa imagen, era algo así como su inspiración para seguir, la única meta que valía la pena.

Sostuvo el marco en donde la tenía guardada, con el cristal hecho pedazos, -Parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más- dijo.

Sacó la foto del marco, la doblo y la metió en la mochila.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la mujer desde donde estaba.

Bankotsu ni siquiera volteó a verla, - No hablaba con usted-. Continuó revisando que más podía salvar de su transporte.

Ella asintió y se encogió en donde estaba. Era una chica asiática, eso era claro, pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo en Colombia? Y más importante aún, ¿qué hacía en medio de la selva?

Bueno no era su problema, él ya tenía bastante con que lidiar.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono?- habló ella.

Kagome se había levantado y ahora estaba junto a él. La había ayudado con aquel hombre, aunque no hubiera sido con la intención de salvarla y ni siquiera le había dado las gracias; pero es que estaba sumamente nerviosa y no ayudaba mucho el carácter y aspecto de este nuevo barón. Por eso había pensado en hacer una pregunta preliminar para darse una idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Ni siquiera la miró cuando respondió. -No, señorita, no tengo la menor idea-, se dio la vuelta y se alejó para acomodar un par de cosas en su mochila.

Kagome no se dio por vencida, no creyó que su respuesta hubiera sido sincera, tal vez lo único que él quería era deshacerse de ella.

-Es muy importante que consiga uno- dijo Kagome.

-Pues todos tenemos nuestros problemas, y son solo nuestros. No me meta en los suyos- Bankotsu cerró su mochila y se ató un cinturón con un cuchillo a la cadera.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Bien, si él no sabía dónde había un teléfono, intentaría con otra cosa.

-¿Puede decirme dónde queda el pueblo más cercano?-

-Tan cerca como Miami-

-¿Vendrá otro autobús?-

-Solo este-

Sus respuestas eran cortas, y su tono de voz desinteresado. Él no tenía ánimos de ayudarla.

-Necesito llegar cuanto antes a Cartagena- pidió Kagome, de hecho casi lo suplicó.

-¿Cartagena?- él lucía genuinamente sorprendido, después su expresión cambió a una más burlesca, - está usted muy lejos de su destino entonces…- hizo una pausa y después rio por lo bajo.

-¿Qué tan lejos?- preguntó ella alarmada, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba burlando de ella.

Bankotsu miró hacia su izquierda y señaló con el dedo hacía la jungla, - Atraviese toda esa selva virgen con dirección al este y tal vez en un par de días llegué a la costa- le mostró un gesto satisfecho y regresó a sus asuntos.

A Kagome no le estaba gustando nada su actitud. Este era un problema muy serio y él se lo tomaba como una broma, además le hablaba como si ella fuese una tonta. Solo por eso le discutió.

-Pero me dijeron que este autobús…-

-¿Quién le dijo?- interrumpió Bankotsu.

-El hombre que…- Kagome se calló cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Bankotsu, por el contario, sonrió triunfante. – El sujeto que la amenazó con un arma-

Kagome suspiró, ¡pero que tonta había sido!, claro que él se lo había dicho, y ella lo había creído solo porque el sujeto era de buen ver.

-Necesito su ayuda- pidió una vez más, haciendo a un lado su orgullo e ignorando la vergonzosa equivocación que había cometido. Fue tan ciega.

Bankotsu resopló de una manera grosera, se terminaba su paciencia, - Escuche señorita, mi trabajo de un año se fue volando, literalmente hacia el sur. Mi jeep se averió y pronto todo lo que me queda estará mojado. Tango cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme- , cuando terminó de hablar, se colocó su mochila sobre la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Le pagaré!- gritó Kagome, antes de que se fuera. Él se detuvo y la miró, esa fue la señal de Kagome para saber que ya tenía su atención; continuó – Usted no entiende. Es cuestión de vida o muerte que…-

-¿Cuánto?- la interrumpió de nuevo.

Kagome lo pensó un poco y luego habló.

-Cincuenta dólares- ofreció ella.

Bankotsu volvió a reírse. – Cuando dije que perdí todo lo que tenía era mentira, aún conservo mi sentido del humor-, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Se estaba yendo, esta vez era en serio. Kagome casi corre detrás de él, pero sus tacones no le permitían avanzar con toda la tierra en la que se atascaban.

\- ¡Le pagaré cien dólares! ¡Doscientos!- grito.

Bankotsu se detuvo. Pensándolo mejor, sí que había perdido todo su dinero, el que ya tenía y el que ganaría; tal vez podía sacar algo provechoso de la situación.

-Lo haré…- dijo él; vio la sonrisa de ella cuando la miró, - por quinientos-.

El delicado rostro de Kagome mostró su estupefacción, estaba loco. Ni siquiera ella había pensado en traer tanto dinero, nunca se le ocurrió que podría gastar tanto en ese viaje.

-Puedo darle doscientos cincuenta-

Bankotsu volvió a sonreír y se acercó un poco a ella. Ahora estaban hablando de negocios, y en ese tema él era un maestro.

-Mí mínimo por ayudar a una mujer perdida es de cuatrocientos-

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Además de que era mucho dinero, lo que le sorprendió fue que él ya tenía una tarifa fija; ¿acaso le pasaban a menudo esta clase de situaciones?

-Pero aunque soy costoso, puedo hacer una buena oferta- continuó él. Su intención al decir eso había sido incomodarla, pero ella no pareció entender a lo que se refería; o era tonta o demasiado inocente.

-¿Aceptaría trecientos setenta y cinco en cheques de viajero?- cedió Kagome, él era lo mejor que iba a encontrar en medio de la selva.

"Ambas", pensó Bankotsu después de escuchar la pregunta que formuló ella. Pero no le dio tanta importancia, ya había subido la cifra.

-¿American express?- preguntó él, refiriéndose a los cheques de viajero que ella le ofrecía.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella.

-Trato hecho- acepto Bankotsu.

Kagome asintió y ya no dijo más. Comenzó a andar en la dirección hacia donde él se estaba dirigiendo, dejó su maleta en el suelo, y al hombre parado al lado del objeto.

Bankotsu se quedó en donde estaba, ella miró hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que no la estaba siguiendo. Lo que la mujer seguramente planeaba era que él le ayudara a cargar con su equipaje. "Cómo si tú fueses caballeroso y amable, Bankotsu". Pobre tonta.

Agitó la cabeza, como si estuviera resignado, y tomó la maleta por la agarradera que tenía. Caminó un par de metros hasta estar al lado de ella. Justo cuando pasaba a su lado, soltó la maleta y la dejó caer a los pies de Kagome.

-Si piensa que cargaré con sus cosas, será mejor que aumente el precio a seiscientos-

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida por la poca cordialidad del sujeto. Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, ella lo necesitaba más de lo que él a ella.

* * *

Manten había estado obedeciendo las indicaciones de Zolo durante casi dos horas. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una especie de módulo de vigilancia en medio de la jungla.

Era un lugar bastante rústico: las casas parecían ser todas hechas con ladrillos de lodo ya secos y los techos eran de palma.

Manten nunca se imaginó que estaría en un pueblo polinesio como ese, pues esa fue la impresión le dio en cuanto cruzaron por la improvisada verja de ramas a la entrada.

Los policías eran, definitivamente, un cuerpo local. Pero en cuanto vieron a Zolo bajando del auto, todos parecieron genuinamente sorprendidos. El capitán de los uniformados les ordenó cuadrarse de hombros de inmediato, saludando a su superior recién llegado.

Manten seguía dentro del auto, no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los presentes lo reconociera. Vio como Zolo daba una orden y de inmediato se armó un caos de cuerpos yendo de un lado para otro. Se encogió aún más en su asiento y espero. Se quedó ahí hasta que un oficial le ordenó bajar del vehículo.

Lo escoltaron a lo que el supuso que sería el cuartel general, si es que no todo era como en las películas policiales. Habían muchas más personas ahí dentro; afortunadamente, Zolo estaba en otro sitio.

Se acercó a un hombre que hablaba por teléfono cerca de una ventana. Como por arte de magia, lo dejó usar el aparato sin siquiera desconfiar de él.

De inmediato marcó el número a la única persona en toda Colombia con la que había estado hablando estos dos últimos meses.

-Diga-ordenó Hiten en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

-Hiten…- habló su hermano, más molesto de lo que debería sonar estando en medio de tantos hombres que podían ponerlo en prisión. Lo pensó mejor antes de seguir hablando con Hiten. – Hola mami-, habló mientras aparentaba calma, usando una especie de nombre en clave para su hermano.

-Manten, ¿dónde estás?- Hiten estaba almorzando en el yate, en Cartagena. Había estado esperando esa llamada durante toda la noche, en vista del retraso de su hermano y de la escritora.

Manten no había esperado que su hermano atendiera, se suponía que debía de estar en el hotel para esperar a la escritora. Estaba molesto por haber pasado toda la noche aplanándose el trasero contra el asiento de su auto, dando saltos que nadie creería posibles gracias a un bache; mientras su único hermano se encontraba muy cómodo y contento en su yate de más de un millón de dólares.

-Tranquila, mamá, ¿por qué dices que nunca te llamo?- Estaba a punto de gritarle por el teléfono pero se contuvo, un policía pasó muy cerca de ahí.

-Dime que es lo que pasa ahora- exigió Hiten.

-Como siempre, nos metiste en un buen lío- habló Manten, lo más bajo que pudo y con la mano sobre la boca, - Primero, la tonta mujer subió a un autobús equivocado. Y ahora estoy en una especie de cuartel militar- hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor; a través de la ventana habían muchas patrullas y hombres alistando toda clase de armas, -¡Oh, no! ¡Parece que se movilizan a Hiroshima!-

-¿Saben quién eres?- preguntó su hermano, alarmado.

Maten rodó los ojos, -¿En serio crees que voy presentándome a todos los policías de todos los pueblos?-

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Termina con esto pronto, escabúllete y sal de ahí-

-Otra cosa, hermano. Adivina quién está aquí-

Hiten estrelló la mano sobre la mesa en la que estaba comiendo, -¡Zolo!-

-¡Felicidades, acertaste! ¡Zolo!, se subió a mi auto. Ahora no solo somos secuestradores, si alguien se entera de quien soy terminaré en el potro-

Manten se estaba exasperando. Miraba de un lado a otro, nervioso y con miedo de que alguien lo reconociera.

-¿Tiene a sus hombres con él?- preguntó Hiten, inconsciente de la situación de su hermano; que dicho sea de paso, era muy grave y también lo afectaría a él.

-No, los reemplazo por unos lugareños- Iba a mencionar el asuntito de que eran casi el doble del ejercito de Zolo, pero una fotografía suya llamó su atención. Solo atinó a murmurar una maldición entre dientes; si alguien veía esa foto con la leyenda de "SE BUSCA", su vida terminaría mucho antes de lo planeado. Se acercó al muro en donde estaba adherido el retrato a la pared, gracias a un trozo de cinta adhesiva

-¡Maldición! Manten consigue el mapa y ya- gritó Hiten por el teléfono. Cuando formuló el plan habría sido perfecto, y ahora estaba arruinado gracias a la interferencia de Zolo.

-No me grites Hiten- se colocó el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, subió a un escritorio para poder alcanzar el cartel con su cara, - si quieres matarme está bien, llévame de regreso a Queens y mátame, pero no me dejes morir en la selva- Manten logró alcanzar la foto, aunque después perdiese el equilibrio y fuera a dar de boca al suelo.

* * *

-Manten, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, solo consigue el mapa- fue lo último que Hiten dijo a su hermano, después colgó el teléfono.

Dejó el aparato sobre su base de mala gana y dejó que se lo llevara el mesero que habían contratado; no era muy atento, se recordó que lo despediría más tarde.

Delante de él estaba la hermana adoptiva de la escritora, la esposa de Eduardo. Ella comía en silencio lo que había pedido para desayunar. La habían traído a bordo del yate, después de explicar todo lo que pudiera aclarar los misterios respecto a la muerte de su esposo, ella se dio cuenta de que no planeaban hacerle ningún daño.

Manten y él nunca habían sido practicantes de secuestros ni de asesinatos, preferían ser más astutos y planear las cosas con cuidado. Habían muchas cosas que podrían salirse de control cuando se involucraba a una víctima, pues nunca se tenía conocimiento de cómo actuaría esa persona. Por lo tanto, para ellos era más fácil robar de algún anciano rico y solo para no dejar huellas.

Con el tiempo ya tenían suficiente experiencia dentro de ese negocio, pero en esta ocasión se les salió de las manos.

-Su hermana tomó un camino equivocado y tardará dos días, espero yo, en llegar hasta aquí- El rostro de Sango se tornó notablemente más pálido después de escuchar la afirmación de su captor, no podía pensar en su hermana perdida en la selva. Se quedó en silencio y Hiten continuó: -Además, el tercer interesado que le dije esta tras ella-

La preocupación de Sango se iba incrementando; él hombre frente a ella le había hablado del sujeto que había sido el responsable de la muerte de su esposo, revelándole que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver con el desafortunado episodio. Aunado a esto, el asesino también tenía interés en el mapa de "El corazón".

-¿Se refiere al policía que mató a mi esposo?- preguntó Sango, mientras aparentaba estar firme en espera de la respuesta de su captor.

La palabra "policía" caló en los oídos de Hiten, molestándolo a sobremanera. Estrello ambas palmas de las manos sobre la mesa en la que desayunaban, quedando su plato en medio de las dos, y se puso de pie mientras hablaba enfurecido.

-¡El carnicero que mató a su esposo!- caminó, rodeando la mesa para acercarse a Sango, -Un hombre muy poderoso con un ejército privado que lo respalda. Y aunque se haga llamar Doctor Zolo, ministro de antigüedades, o Coronel Zolo, Subcomandante de la policía secreta, ¡sigue siendo solo un carnicero!-

Para cuando terminó de hablar, estaba tan cerca de Sango que le gritó las últimas palabras en la cara. Sin inmutarse, ella vio como ensartaba el filete que había estado sobre la mesa (en un palto) con un cuchillo que había adquirido de quien sabe dónde. Lo agitó a la altura de su rostro y después lo arrojó a un pequeño cocodrilo que estaba en el suelo, atado con una correa de cuero llena de estoperoles. El reptil lo engullo con apuro; nadie podía imaginar lo mucho que Hiten adoraba a esos animales.

* * *

No había pasado ni media hora desde que partieron del lugar en donde fue el accidente y Bankotsu ya se estaba impacientando. Llovía y ya estaba a punto de oscurecer; esa mujer iba, por lo menos, a unos diez metros por detrás de él caminando a la velocidad de un koala.

Tenía cada milímetro de su cuerpo empapado, su humor no era el mejor, la paciencia se le terminaba con cada jadeo que daba la mujer detrás de él. Aunque se obligaba a no mirarla, pues si lo hacía tal vez la amonestaría para que se apresurara, de todas maneras volteó la cabeza para verla.

Llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo de tela sintética (supuso que para no mojarse con la lluvia), estaba totalmente empapada y arrastraba la maleta azul por el lodo.

De acuerdo, ella necesitaba ayuda pero él no tenía ánimos de cargar con nada más que su fracaso de ese día con las aves.

-¿Lleva algo de valor ahí dentro?-

Kagome miró a su "héroe" cuando lo escuchó hablar. Estaba parado muy por delante de ella, mojado y con los brazos en jarras.

-No…- respondió Kagome, pensando en objetos caros y delicados como un reloj o joyería, - ¡Oh, espere! Sí, llevó toda mi ropa-

Él arqueo las cejas, -¿Un paraguas?-

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me dice de un par de zapatos cómodos?-

El agua resbalaba por las orillas del sombrero que llevaba Bankotsu, volviendo poco nítida la imagen que veía de ella.

-Todos son como estos- se lamentó Kagome.

Bankotsu asintió y la vio de arriba abajo, pensando en que era un desastre total, ¿Quién demonios iba de visita a un país tropical con ropa como de secretaria? Sin decir palabra, tomó la manija de la maleta, le sonrió y la arrojó montaña abajo.

Kagome solo pudo seguir con la vista como todas sus pertenencias rodaban por una barranca y se perdían entre el follaje de la jungla.

-¡Listo!, ahora estará cómoda- Exclamó triunfante, -¡Sigamos!-

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, -¡Es usted un…!-

Parece que ese día la lluvia estaba esforzándose en arruinarles las cosas a Bankotsu y a Kagome. Ella no pudo terminar con su insulto, pues la pequeña porción de tierra en donde estaba parada se transformó en lodo gracias al agua, desgajándose de la tierra y llevándola hacía abajo en un tobogán natural de lodo.

Poco después Bankotsu la siguió, mientras se quejaba de lo estúpida que era ella.

Para cuando Kagome se detuvo, dentro de una piscina de lodo, ya estaba llena de suciedad y su abrigo había quedado en alguna parte del tobogán, probablemente ensartado en una rama.

Al caer, su cuerpo había quedado en una posición parecida a la de las mujeres cuando están dando a luz. Pero eso no importó mientras trataba de recuperarse del lapsus de nervios que le provocó su inesperado descenso.

En poco menos de medio minuto, Bankotsu salió de la nada y terminó cayendo en medio de las piernas de Kagome, dentro del estanque de lodo. El suceso no ayudó mucho con el estado de su acompañante femenina, puesto que ella estaba sin habla.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que la falda que ella llevaba se había recorrido hacia arriba, dejando a la vista unas piernas, que en opinión suya, no estaban nada mal. Dio un grito triunfal y de incorporó de a poco, quitándose el lodo y la tierra del rostro.

-¡Así es como se viaja!- miró hacia arriba, del lugar de donde habían caído, -¡Esta mañana se está volviendo un completo infierno!-

A los ojos de Kagome, él estaba desquiciado. Bankotsu ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios gracias al sorpresivo paseo, estaba catatónica.

Cuando por fin le dirigió una mirada, ella se esforzaba por respirar con normalidad.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó y se arrodilló junto a ella, al ver que no respondió siguió insistiendo, -pregunté si se lastimo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se paralizó del cuello hacia arriba?- Bankotsu podría ser el único ser humano que podía ser sarcástico con alguien en shock.

Kagome respiró hondo y contestó que no.

-Bien, -él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, - ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Me llamo… Kagome Higurashi- los escalofríos casi la hacen tartamudear.

Bankotsu le dio un apretón de manos, - Kagome Higurashi, bienvenida a Colombia- hizo un ademán con el brazo extendido y giró, mostrándole todo el lugar en donde estaban, ósea: la selva. Le palmeo la espalda, más fuerte de lo necesario, y la dejó ahí mientras salía de la piscina, alegando que ese jacuzzi era demasiado lujo para él.

Kagome se quedó quieta en donde estaba, viendo como aquel hombre pateaba y pisoteaba toda la maleza. Bankotsu sacó el cuchillo de la funda que llevaba atada a la cintura y destruyó cuanto pudo en un arranque de ira.

Definitivamente estaba desquiciado.

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo más grande que he hecho hasta ahora en este fic. Perdón si tarde, pero la preparatoria este año se empeña en no darme tregua. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3


	6. 6 La suerte que conllevan las escritoras

Capítulo 6: La suerte que conllevan las escritoras

Aunque estaba lloviendo, Bankotsu hubiera querido prenderle fuego a toda la jungla entera. Sin embargo, ver esa porción de piel de los muslos de la escritora había logrado calmarlo un poco. Había permanecido maldiciendo y soltando golpes a lo que fuera por no más de uno o dos minutos y debía reconocer que ahora estaba exhausto, su pequeña rabieta lo había dejado sin aliento.

Miró a su espalda en busca de la escritora, sin encontrarse con su menuda figura ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? No había ni rastro de ella.

Se incorporó de donde había estado sentado y se dispuso a buscar el contenido de la mochila que llevaba (cuyo paradero también era desconocido), pues había quedado regado por todos lados gracias a la caída.

Cerca de un pequeño helecho se encontraba la fotografía del velero, mirar su barco fue exactamente el bálsamo que necesitaba para recuperar la cordura. Encontró también su cuchillo, un encendedor, entre otras cosas. Se los guardó en los bolsillos y se dispuso a buscar a la escritora.

Kagome se molestó en darle espacio a su inusual guía y se apartó lo suficiente como para no verlo. De hecho, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia cuando él llegó a su lado.

Bankotsu se la encontró encorvada, con la espalada doblada, mirando detrás de un troco caído horizontalmente que ella usaba como asiento; al verla uno pensaría que estaba vomitando. Alarmado, se acercó a ella. No porque le preocupara su salud, al contrario, lo tenía sin cuidado, pero cargar con una mujer enferma no era algo que estuviera muy dispuesto a hacer.

-¿Está enferma? ¿Se siente bien?- le cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome se incorporó de a poco en cuanto lo escuchó hablarle, se acercaba a ella y ya parecía estar menos afectado por el infortunio que habían sufrido.

-No. Perdí un botón-

Bankotsu enarcó las cejas, -¿Qué?- . Estaba atónito. Estaban a mitad de la selva, con lodo hasta en las partes más recónditas de sus cuerpos y esa mujer se preocupaba por haber perdido un botón.

-Perdí un botón- repitió ella, despacio. Se llevó la mano a una de las mangas de su saco con la intención de sacudirse un poco la tierra. En cuanto tiró de la tela, esta se desprendió de la costura que la sostenía al resto de la prenda por el hombro.

-Perderá mucho más que eso- se burló Bankotsu. Posteriormente, se acercó y tomó los zapatos de tacón (que ella se había quitado y dejado a su lado, sobre el tronco). Los apoyó en el tronco y removió el tacón alto del calzado usando su cuchillo. En cuanto termino con el primero, lo arrojó a los pies de Kagome, poco después, lo siguió el segundo.

Ella miró sus zapatos, arruinados y tirados sin ninguna delicadeza en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos.

-Eran italianos…- dijo para sí misma. No solo se sentía mal por el elegante tacón desprendido del resto del zapato, estaban húmedos, raspados y cubiertos de tierra. Y pensar que los había traído porque eran su par más cómodo.

Bankotsu volvió a enfundar el cuchillo. –Ahora son prácticos, espero que camine más a prisa sin la maleta y con calzado plano-

-¿Hay algo que yo tenga que usted pueda considerar de valor?- preguntó Kagome indignada; ese sujeto se había deshecho de la mayoría de sus pertenencias sin importarle lo que significaban para ella.

-Solo los trescientos setenta y cinco dólares-

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, su descaro era inmenso. Se quitó de encima su saco arruinado y se agachó para ponerse los zapatos.

En cuanto bajó la cabeza, el sonido de un arma los sobresaltó a ambos y una bala impactó en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de ella, justo a la altura de donde se había encontrado la frente de Kagome antes de que se inclinara.

Después del impactó, Kagome se incorporó alterada y mirando para todos lados. De pronto, se vio tacleada por el cuerpo de Bankotsu, su acompañante la tiró al suelo y la obligó a arrastrarse junto a él por la tierra hasta llegar a una roca que les serviría de escudo. Una lluvia de balas se cernió sobre ellos, con sus propios truenos que emitían las armas de fuego de sus atacantes.

Bankotsu la pegó contra la superficie de la roca con un brazo, la cual estaba caliente para sorpresa de ella, y miró por encima del borde hacía donde supuso que se iniciaron los disparos.

Una patrulla se alcanzaba a ver entre la vegetación de la jungla.

-¡Policías!- escupió Bankotsu, - ¿Qué demonios quieren? Últimamente no he hecho nada malo-. Regresó a la seguridad detrás de la roca y quitó su brazo de los hombros de Kagome, liberándola de su agarre, saco los binoculares que usaba para buscar aves y aguardó al momento indicado en el que cesara el tiroteo.

El silencio se hizo presente y fue solo entonces cuando se atrevieron a mirar por encima de la roca. Bankotsu miró a través de las lentes un rostro ya conocido: era el hombre con bigotes que apuntaba a la escritora cuando él llegó al sitio del accidente.

"¡Maldición! ¡Le disparé a un policía!"

Frustrado, soltó un taco y dejó los binoculares de forma brusca en el suelo, se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara. Intentó calmarse, pensar en que podría hacer en estos momentos. Miró en dirección a la escritora, Kagome no quitaba el ojo de encima de los agresores y era indiferente al escrutinio de Bankotsu.

¿Qué curioso que se viera obligado a salvarla por segunda vez de ese sujeto?

De pronto, algo se aclaró en su mente. ¡Por supuesto!, era extraño que, de la nada, ese hombre deseara asesinarlos a ambos. Kagome tenía un papel muy importante en esa situación, ¿qué no estaba contándole?

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

-La busca a usted, ¿cierto?-, ella no supo que contestar,-Él esta tras de ti, ¿quién demonios eres?-

Bankotsu se alteró gracias a la indecisión de ella por hablar. La vio boquear un par de veces, como si no supiera que decir. Cuando por fin dijo algo, fue en voz tan baja que él no estuvo muy seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que dijo.

-Soy una escritora de novelas románticas-

-¿Qué eres qué? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- la tuteó, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Ya se lo dije, la vida de mi hermana depende de mí…-

-No me vengas con eso. Pensé que ibas a donarle un riñón o algo por el estilo- la interrumpió.

Bankotsu resopló mientras volvía a sujetar los binoculares y miraba de nuevo sobre su refugió.

Los policías habían sacado unas cuerdas de algún lugar dentro de la patrulla en la que habían llegado, y se disponían a bajar por la empinada desde donde habían dejado aparcado el vehículo.

Bankotsu llevaba suficiente tiempo en Colombia como para entender perfectamente el español, y el tipo del bigote parecía estar desesperado por darles caza y asesinarlos, ojalá y solo se refirieran a la escritora.

Se acomodó la escopeta en la espalda para poder alejarse del tiroteo y de los policías que se acercaban a ellos. Solo esperaba que Kagome pudiera correr con los nuevos zapatos.

-¡Espere!- gritó Kagome, pero él ya iba muy por delante de ella. De la nada había echado a correr entre la maleza con una dirección indefinida, solo iba hacia adelante y alejándose de los perseguidores.

-¡No cuente conmigo, niña!- le grito él por encima del hombro. Accedió a ayudarla porque no le pareció tan malo tener que soportar su compañía hasta llegar a un teléfono, además de que le pagaría solo por dejarla acompañarlo. Pero nunca estuvo en sus planes verse en medio de una persecución, esa mujer tenía problemas más serios que llegar a Cartagena. Y ahora él tenía que ayudarla por doble; el hombre del bigote lo vio y sabía que iba junto a ella, ¿qué más le quedaba?

Conforme avanzaban, los árboles que dejaban atrás eran impactados por balas que, de no haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos, les habrían dado a ellos. Pero el camino de la selva era escarpado y lleno de maleza que les obstruía ciertas partes del camino, por lo tanto, tanto ellos como sus perseguidores eran muy cuidadosos de donde pisaban.

Bankotsu iba por delante de ella, tomó una vereda distinta que salía por su derecha y terminaron llegando a una especie de pared compuesta por plantas parecidas a los juncos. Sería muy difícil pasar por ahí.

Bankotsu sacó su cuchillo de la funda que pendía de su cinturón y se dispuso a abrir un camino para ambos entre la hierba. Esa mujer le daba muy mala suerte.

-Corríjame si miento. Esta mañana se levantó temprano diciendo: "Hoy arruinaré la vida de un hombre"-

Kagome iba detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones, sin dejar de dar constantes y alarmadas miradas hacia atrás, esperando a que uno de esos hombres armados apareciera de la nada y les apuntara a la espalda. No hizo caso del comentario sarcástico de Bankotsu.

-¿Sabe a dónde vamos?- preguntó Kagome, alzando la voz por encima del silbido que hacía el metal del cuchillo al cortar el viento y la hierba.

-Parece una especie de senda- respondió Bankotsu.

Siguió cortando un poco más a prisa, se dio cuenta de que las plantas disminuían conforme avanzaban, significaba que estaban saliendo de ese denso obstáculo. Cuando parecía que ninguna planta iba a interponerse supo que lo habían logrado. Dio un paso más y casi cae veinte metros hasta un rio caudaloso que pasaba por en medio de dos grandes paredes de piedra, se encontraban en la cima de una de ellas. Alcanzó a sujetarse de una liana que colgaba desde un árbol, antes de caer. Poco después Kagome llegó a su encuentro; casi cae también, pero se aferró con fuerza al cinturón de él.

Era el colmo. Primero su jeep arruinado y su mercancía robada, después, un paseo entre lodo y agua, la mayoría de sus pertenencias perdidas, un maniaco quería jugar tiro al blanco con su cuerpo, la multitud de plantas y un barranco que nunca podrían cruzar. Esa mujer era una total maldición.

Enfundó el cuchillo y camino por la orilla hasta un punto más seguro para pararse, Kagome lo siguió de cerca. Gracias a su vista periférica, ella se dio cuenta de un puente que llegaba al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban.

-¿Por qué no cruzamos el puente?- lo señaló y aguardó a que él lo mirara.

Bankotsu rechazó la oferta con un ademán de la mano, -Eso ya no es puente. Parece más bien una pieza de arte precolombina-

Él estaba más ocupado mirando alrededor, buscando una manera de escapar. Podrían avanzar por la orilla del barranco, pero no podía asegurar que el camino no se hiciera más estrecho, no era una buena opción.

-Muy bien, - se resignó, - no hay salida. Los esperaremos aquí. Usted permanezca quieta tras de mí- sacó su escopeta de la funda donde la guardaba, tras la espalda y se posicionó detrás de una roca lo suficientemente alta como para cubrirlo por completo.

Al parecer, los perseguidores habían tomado una ruta alterna y prefirieron rodear el obstáculo de hierbas. Kagome podía verlos desde donde estaba parada, bajaban desde una empinada colina hacia ellos. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna alternativa que no requiriera de enfrentar a los policías.

Mientras Bankotsu se regañaba a si mismo entre dientes por nunca haber escuchado a su madre, ella caminó hasta el puente. Efectivamente estaba en ruinas y cruzarlo no sería fácil pero tampoco imposible.

-Pude haber sido cirujano plástico, ganar miles de dólares y estar rodeado de bellas chicas- Bankotsu seguía en donde se quedó parado, tratando de cargar su escopeta y quejándose de su vida.

Kagome apoyó un pie en la desgastada madera del puente, estaba húmeda e hinchada. Para pesar suyo, Bankotsu había tenido razón, no fue buena idea llevar calzado fino a la selva; con los zapatos improvisados le era más sencillo andar. Avanzaba por la orilla, sujetándose de las vigas oxidadas de metal que sostenían el puente. Ponía un pie sobre los tablones y daba un par de golpecitos con la punta para comprobar su resistencia, después, cuando lo consideraba seguro, avanzaba al siguiente.

-Señorita, le sugiero que tome nota. Porque lo que está por vivir supera lo mejor de sus fantasías- dijo Bankotsu, aún pensaba que ella estaba detrás de él.

Mientras su guía hablaba sólo, ella ya estaba llegando a mitad del recorrido para llegar al otro lado. Llegó a una parte en la que solo había un tablón cruzado que unía al resto, si quería continuar debía pasar por encima de este. Se preparó, sujetándose con una mano de la viga y con la otra de una liana sobre ella, estiró el pie y lo puso sobre la ennegrecida madera. Soltó un gritito cuando el tablón se partió bajo su peso. Por suerte, solo había apoyado uno de sus pies y no cayó.

-Novelas de amor, vaya tontería- replicaba Bankotsu en murmullos.

Kagome miró decidida al resto de los tablones, no se daría por vencida. Sujetó la liana de nueva cuenta y avanzó por la orilla con renovadas fuerzas. Pasó sobre un par de tablones corroídos y llegó a pocos antes de llegar al otro lado. Sin embargó, se confió demasiado y la madera se partió, dejándola caer. Soltó un grito y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la liana que tenía entre las manos, cerró los ojos. La liana permanecía enredada a una de las ramas de un árbol y se encargó de columpiar a Kagome hasta el otro lado del barranco. La escritora se soltó al llegar a otro lado, no porque lo hubiera planeado, se le habían dormido los brazos y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Cayó sentada sobre su trasero encima de la vegetación.

Con el grito, Bankotsu volteó a verla justo en el momento en el que desaparecía entre las plantas del otro lado del río. Los perseguidores comenzaron a hacer más ruido conforme llegaban, la habían escuchado.

Bankotsu supo que era su última oportunidad de escapar. Se alejó de la roca que tenía planeado usar como refugió y disparó un par de veces al lugar de donde supuso que llegarían, con la esperanza de atinarle a uno y retrasar al resto, que ayudarían a su compañero herido.

Devolvió el arma a su espalda y fue hasta la orilla, al lugar en donde iniciaba el puente. Escogió una liana que creyó lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso, se colgó de ella solo un momento como precaución. Después, cerró los ojos y rogó a los cielos que no lo dejaran morir sin un último polvo, se columpió al otro lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sintió como la planta cedía un poco por su peso y se hacía un poco más larga. Por lo tanto, en lugar de llegar al mismo sitio por donde vio desaparecer a Kagome, terminó estampándose contra la piedra a unos metros más debajo de la orilla. Sin embargo aún podía escalar un poco y subir sin ningún problema hasta estar a salvo.

Kagome temblaba en el lugar en donde estaba sentada. Abrió su bolso de viaje (que todavía conservaba) y sacó la botellita de alcohol que había llevado consigo. No pudo abrirla, le temblaban las manos; pero no pensaba rendirse, necesitaba un trago.

A duras penas, Bankotsu llegaba al borde y trataba de subir. Contra su orgullo, había llamado a Kagome un par de veces, sin que ella acudiera a su ayuda. Logró subir en el momento en el que Zolo y los policías se agrupaban en el lugar donde iniciaba el puente.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz, le sangraba a causa del golpe que se dio al estamparse contra la pared de roca. Caminó a zancadas en busca de la escritora.

-¿Qué demonios hace?-, Se la encontró empinándose una botellita, bebiéndose el contenido. –Bebiendo. Yo pude haber muerto y usted está bebiendo-

Bankotsu le quito la botella de las manos y la miró para saber de qué se trataba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kagome tenía buen gusto en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas, el contenido de la botella era uno de sus favoritos. Estaba a punto de llevársela a los labios cuando vio el pequeño agujero que tenía la taparrosca de la botellita, negó y no le dio importancia al reanudar el viaje del envase a su boca.

Lamentablemente, los disparos se reanudaron justo en el momento en el que pensaba tomar el primer trago.

Kagome soltó un gritito de pánico y salió corriendo por delante de Bankotsu quien, cansado de que lo persiguieran y de los grititos de su acompañante, la siguió de cerca entre la frondosa selva.

Para cuando Zolo y su séquito de, como él los consideraba, incompetentes novatos arribaron a la orilla del barranco, sólo se podía ver la punta de la cabeza de uno de sus objetivos. Los hombres a su mando dispararon un par de veces a la pequeña porción de cabellos negros que sobresalía de la vegetación, del otro lado del río.

-Ya no los alcanzaremos- se resignó uno de los policías al ver desaparecer por completo al par de personas que perseguían.

Zolo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al vehículo con el que habían llegado a esa zona. Él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

* * *

Tal parecía ser que en la jungla llovía cada par de horas. Hacía muy poco que llovió, cuando iba con Bankotsu andando por la carretera y cayeron por un tobogán natural de lodo y agua. Ahora podía calcular que pronto anochecería y ya estaba diluviando de nuevo.

Con temor a que sus perseguidores les dieran alcance, caminaron veloces entre la selva y sus recónditas y casi intransitables veredas.

Bankotsu iba delante de ella, abriendo paso con su cuchillo, cortaba las plantas necesarias. En algún momento se vio tentado a tensar una que otra rama so pretexto de abrirse paso y después soltarla tras él para golpear a la mujer que lo seguía. Sin embargo estaba mojado, adolorido, cansado y con hambre, no tenía ánimos de bromear.

Llegado el momento, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y paro para recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- gritó Kagome sobre el ruido que provocaba la lluvia.

Él la miró, arqueando las cejas, como cuando vez a alguien demasiado tonto como para entender la más sencilla de las cosas. Negó con la cabeza y se enderezó, encajó el cuchillo en el tronco donde había estado apoyado y se lo señaló con las manos, ofreciéndole el trabajo que él había estado llevando a cabo.

Kagome se sintió mal consigo misma. Pobre de ese tipo, no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarla ni de salvarla. Jamás le dio las gracias por algo y ahora estaba tan concentrada en su hermana que no le importó ayudarlo en forma alguna, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan egoísta?

-Las damas primero- replicó Bankotsu y se paró detrás de ella.

Kagome lo miró a él y después al cuchillo en la madera. Decidida, se dirigió al segundo y lo empuñó. Tiró con fuerza para sacarlo del tronco un par de veces hasta que lo logró, soltando un gemidito por el esfuerzo empleado. Realizó un pequeño ejercicio con los hombros para prepararse antes de comenzar a abrirles paso a ambos.

El primer corte lo realizó sobre una hoja, había usado más fuerza de la necesaria y solo para partirla a la mitad. Poco a poco se fue adecuando a la tarea.

Bankotsu iba detrás de ella, el que la escritora avanzara tan lento le convenía para reponerse. Además, aunque le desagradara ir tan lento, se consoló viendo la porción de pierna que sobresalía por la rajada que tenía la falda que ella usaba. Se limpió el agua que le escurría por el rostro con las manos y se relamió la que tenía en los labios.

Kagome comenzó a ir más a prisa, la lluvia había arreciado y quería encontrar un refugio pronto. Corto un poco más de vegetación hasta que, detrás de una enorme hoja verde, descubrió un cadáver putrefacto.

Soltó un grito despavorido y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse la vuelta para evitar mirar la calavera. Pronto se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

Bankotsu, al oírla gritar, corrió a su encuentro y la rodeo con los brazos, la acercó a su pecho mientras miraba el cadáver que la había alterado.

Ella se sorprendió con el hecho de que la abrazara, nunca lo habría considerado alguien capaz de demostrar ternura o preocupación.

La despegó de él y le frotó los brazos con las manos. -¿Se encuentra bien?- inquirió, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y la miró a los ojos.

Kagome asintió y se llevó la mano a la boca, comenzó a morderse con cuidado los nudillos.

Él la soltó y la puso con cuidado detrás de sí. Se acercó a revisar al muerto.

Al parecer, la mitad del cuerpo sobresalía de una ventanilla: el sujeto había perecido dentro de un avión que cayó en mitad de la jungla. Arrancó unas cuantas enredaderas que crecieron en torno a la máquina y descubrió la ventana frontal que tenía la cabina del piloto. Miró a través del ennegrecido cristal, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, el avión era grande.

Revisó por uno de los costados y, en efecto, la máquina era varios metros más larga de lo que parecía en un principio.

-Deme la mano-, ordenó a la escritora. Tomándola con firmeza, caminó por delante de ella en torno a uno de los costados del transporte.

Antes de llegar a la cola, el final del avión, descubrieron un boquete lo suficientemente grande como para que un hipopótamo pasara sin problema alguno. El contenido del avión dejó perplejo a Bankotsu, tomó uno de los improvisados paquetes de celofán que se amontonaban sin ningún orden dentro del avión.

-¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?- inquirió Kagome, mientras se enjugaba el agua de la lluvia que le había caído en los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-No, es un avión de carga- Bankotsu descubrió la envoltura plástica y se llevó un el paquete a la nariz, con la intención de comprobar si sus sospechas eran acertadas.

Kagome se acercó a él y miró dentro del avión, -¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Como cinco años de cárcel en nuestro país y dos en este- Bankotsu arrojó el paquete junto al resto y emitió una sonrisa efímera. Se dispuso a entrar en el avión, ya estaba harto de permanecer bajo la lluvia.

-Oh, es hierba- dijo Kagome.

Bankotsu se detuvo antes de entrar por completo y la miró. Sinceramente, no había esperado que ella comprendiera a que se refería.

-Pensé que era tonta-confesó él.

A Kagome le sorprendió, pero no tenía ánimos para reprocharle nada. –Bueno, asistí al colegio- como si eso lo explicara todo, Bankotsu siguió.

"¿Enserio? Soy escritora y, ¿pensaste que no tenía idea de lo que es un narcótico?"

Dentro del avión, al aroma a humedad era intenso y varias alimañas ya habían construido sus hogares, no obstante, era preferible a seguir emparamándose debajo del diluvio de afuera.

Bankotsu encontró otro cadáver, se deshizo de el sin decirle a Kagome, lo cubrió con varios de los paquetes de celofán. Entre sus ropas, descubrió una linterna de baterías que aún funcionaba.

Mientras la escritora se secaba las gotas de agua del cuello con un pañuelo, caminó hasta la cabina del piloto para ver que encontraba.

Le echó un vistazo a la chaqueta del difunto, en la parte de la espalda tenía el nombre de la banda _Greatful dead_ , la muerte digna. "Y ahora estás muerto, que adecuado".

En el suelo, había una maleta bastante grande en la que se paseaban dos lagartijas grisáceas, la tomó de las asas y se la llevó para regresar junto a la escritora.

Kagome había puesto su bolsa de viaje sobre una caja de madera que estaba arrumbada en una esquina. Estaba terminando de secarse el rostro y el pecho cuando Bankotsu retornó a su lado, dejando su reciente hallazgo sobre los paquetes de droga.

Lo primero que sacó fue un número de la revista _Rolling Stones_ , sonrió y se la pasó a Kagome; lo siguiente fue un frasco de aceitunas, tal parecía que esa chica no provocaba tan mala suerte. Como para apoyar esa afirmación, una botella de tequila apareció en el fondo de la maleta, un vistazo a la etiqueta del producto fue suficiente para que se le hiciera agua la boca, eso y el hambre que sentía. Siempre admiró los gustos de los pilotos.

Destapó la botella y olió en la boquilla primero, no fuera a ser que estaba podrido, cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaba malo, bebió un largo trago. Le tendió la botella a Kagome en cuanto terminó.

Ella la aceptó y leyó el nombre de la bebida, soltó una tímida risa.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bankotsu al ver su reacción.

Kagome señaló la botella que sostenía en una de sus manos y dijo: -Esta es la bebida favorita de Sango, me pareció una coincidencia un tanto graciosa-. Limpió la boquilla con su pañuelo antes de tomar un trago casi tan grande como el de su acompañante, de inmediato le quemó la garganta y le provocó un mareo.

Bankotsu le arrebató la botella de las manos, en parte por miedo a que la dejara caer y, por otro lado, frustrado por su incompetencia.

La bebida favorita de su hermana… Eso le recordaba, había puesto su trasero en riesgo por culpa de Kagome y se involucró, sin intención de, en el problema de la escritora. Creía justo el saber a qué se estaban enfrentando y ella solo lo evadía.

-Quiero que me hable acerca de su hermana- dijo él.

La expresión de Kagome cambio a una que denotaba pánico, sin embrago, la disimuló escondiendo el rostro.

-Ya se lo dije, - jadeaba y procuraba no mirarlo a los ojos, - su esposo murió y yo vine aquí para ayudarla-

Bankotsu tomó otro trago de la botella que aún conservaba en sus manos y la miró, con la mandíbula tensa. Ella seguía mintiéndole y se sentía muy molesto.

-Ajá- dijo sarcástico.

-Es la verdad- afirmó Kagome y lo volteó a ver. Las cejas estaban el ángulo ideal como para hacer que su cara rebosara de preocupación. Tenía esa expresión que usaban los niños pequeños cuando mentían, lo cual la hacía lucir encantadora pero jamás lo confesaría. Tal vez su intención era aparentar ternura para distraerlo de lo que realmente importaba.

-La verdad, claro- su tonó mordaz no pasó desapercibido para ella. Bankotsu sabía de la inutilidad que tenía el seguir insistiendo.

Kagome tomó el frasco de aceitunas y trató abrir la tapa, falló como siempre, sin embargo siguió intentando para evitar la atención de él.

-Encenderé una fogata- Bankotsu le dio la espalda y ella, a su vez, también se volvió.

Él miró la bolsa de la escritora sobre la caja. Ella estaba de espaldas y con la guardia baja, demasiado concentrada en un frasco de aceitunas que se negaba a abrirse. ¡Demonios, era una mujer ridícula!

-¿Tiene un fósforo o encendedor?- preguntó Bankotsu mientras metía mano en el bolso de viaje. La verdad, él tenía un encendedor; solo fue un pretexto para hurgar en sus cosas. Tenía el propósito de averiguar más acerca de la escritora y lo que la impulsó a dejar su hogar para venir hasta Colombia.

Pronto, su atención fue llamada por una hoja dentro de una protección plástica. Se veía bastante viejo, con dibujos coloridos y todo en español. Las letras más grandes decían "El corazón"

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, parecía un mapa.

Kagome lo miró, para decirle que no tenía nada con que encender fuego; la sangre fue de su rostro en cuanto lo vio con el mapa en las manos.

-¡No lo toque!- grito histérica. De inmediato se percató de su error, ahora tendría que confesarle todo.

Bankotsu miró el mapa en sus manos y después a Kagome, inspeccionando a ambos. –Creo que tenemos que charlar-

Kagome se encogió de hombros, resignada. -Está bien-

* * *

Hola, creo que me tardé un poquito más pero ya esta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído y quienes me dejan comentarios. Regresaré la próxima semana si no hay contratiempos.


	7. 7 ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Capítulo 7: ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Ya había parado de llover y el ambiente dentro del avión era cálido. La mutua compañía que se daban había resultado confortable para pesar de Kagome.

Un nuevo paquete de celofán fue arrojado a las pequeñas llamas de la improvisada fogata que hicieron. Bankotsu inhaló casi con devoción el humo que se desprendió, producto de la combustión de las hierbas. Eso sí que era un buen fuego.

Kagome permanecía sentada cerca de él; sacaba una aceituna y le sacudía el líquido en el que nadaban antes de llevársela a la boca en silencio. No decía nada mientras Bankotsu revisaba el mapa que tenía en las manos.

-Así que tienen cautiva a su hermana por esto ¡Qué romántico!- la miró con perspicacia, - "El corazón", este mapa lleva a "El corazón"-

Kagome sonrío ligeramente, inconforme con su chiste, puso los ojos en blanco cuando él no la miraba. Comió otra aceituna.

-¿Pero a qué corazón?- preguntó Bankotsu, como si estuviera interrogando a alguien con tal de deducir una respuesta lógica. Tomó la botella de tequila que había pertenecido al piloto del avión y bebió de ella.

-No me interesa- Kagome se encogió de hombros.

Bankotsu enarcó las cejas, incrédulo del desinterés de la escritora; o tal vez de su falta de ingenio. Tragó el alcohol.

-Pues debería. – Bajó el mapa para mirarla, - Varios están tras de este mapa y a lo que sea a lo que conduzca. Lo desean tanto que, por lo que me contó, destruyeron su departamento y, como claro está, asesinaron a su cuñado y secuestraron a su hermana. Hablando de eso, me parece muy ilógico que registraran su hogar y la hicieran venir a Colombia después.

-¿A qué se refiere?- inquirió Kagome.

-Bueno, para empezar, no pudieron saquear un departamento en Nueva York, estando ellos aquí en Colombia. Alguien debió estar en Nueva York ese día-

Ella no se había detenido a pensar en eso. Era totalmente cierto: sería un desperdicio ir a Nueva York para buscar el mapa allá, y después regresar a Colombia, secuestrar a Sango y llamarla a su hogar para amenazarla por teléfono. El ladrón, por más estúpido que fuera, no gastaría en un boleto de avió hasta el otro lado del continente para desperdiciarlo.

-Me temo que no lo note, sin embargo, tal vez fuera un secuas quien registro mi casa. Y ya no tiene utilidad darle más vueltas a lo que sea que los haya obligado a actuar como lo hicieron- dijo Kagome, quitándole importancia a ese asunto.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo. Parece más bien como si hubiera otro interesado en obtener este mapa, y podría apostar a que sé de quién se trata-

Kagome también se podía hacer una idea de la identidad del supuesto interesado: el hombre que la había hecho subir a un autobús equivocado, quien la amenazó con una pistola y había estado persiguiéndola por la selva. Y aunque aún no supiera su nombre, estaba segura de que lo reconocería cuando lo señalara a la policía.

Pero ya no importaba quien o que intentara detenerla, debía rescatar a su hermana.

-No me importa, debo llevarles ese mapa-

-¿Ve esta parte?- Bankotsu acercó el mapa a Kagome, señalaba con el dedo cierto párrafo que ella no había notado. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y el continuó, -Dice: el corazón se encuentra en la provincia de Córdoba-

Kagome volvió a asentir. Ella no sabía hablar español y el mapa mismo le había parecido superfluo, no se detuvo a revisarlo, solo lo tomó y salió volando a Colombia para rescatar a Sango.

-Estamos justo en medio de ese lugar- finalizó Bankotsu.

Kagome negó, y recalcó una vez más que no le interesaba en absoluto. –Eso es de mi hermana, y ese mapa le salvará la vida-

Bankotsu la miró como a una loca, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan despistado?

-Claro que sí, Cualquier cosa que se encuentre con este mapa salvará a su hermana.- replicó con poca paciencia, - Si logramos llegar a "El corazón", entonces tendrá algo con que negociar-

Kagome sonrío y evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos. Nunca debió contarle sus motivos ni lo que la impulsó a hacer ese viaje.

-Sabía que pasaría- murmuró para sí misma, lástima que Bankotsu la escuchó y exigió por una explicación. –Solo se interés por usted, ¿cierto? Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi-

-Ah, se refiere al momento en el que le salvé la vida- meneó la cabeza, era sarcástico y claramente se estaba burlando de ella. Se inclinó sobre la fogata para inhalar más profundo el humo que se desprendía.

-¿Lo ve? Tengo razón. Desconoce la fineza, no tiene tacto. Un verdadero hombre no necesita hacer alarde de sus actos. Usted es justo un… un monumento a la vanidad.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy qué? ¿Cómo me llamó?- No estaba muy seguro de lo que ella decía, su estado no era el más lúcido de todos y tampoco el de ella.

-Es un hombre que toma el dinero de una mujer indefensa. Un auténtico hombre es honesto, amable y confiable-

Bankotsu no estaba diciendo nada. Kagome, que había estado evitando verlo directamente mientras lo sermoneaba, alzó los ojos hasta los suyos solo para notar que miraba a alguna parte detrás de ella.

-¿Podría tener la cortesía de mirarme cuando me dirijo a usted?, - Bankotsu parpadeó y la miró de frente, su expresión decía: "¿Acaso me estaba hablando?". Kagome no podía estar más irritada.

– ¿Lo ve? Eso es exactamente de lo que habló. Me refiero a que, si en realidad tuviera algún rasgo de…-

Su intención había sido decir "caballerosidad", enfatizando cada sílaba y pronunciándola muy lento. Pero Bankotsu volvió a interrumpirla y esta vez no usó palabras, si no que se abalanzó sobre ella con el cuchillo en la mano.

Kagome soltó un grito en el momento en que el filo se clavó justo a un lado de la cabeza y cercenó la de una serpiente que se había estado deslizando por detrás de su hombro. Había estado tan concentrada desquitándose que ni siquiera la había notado reptando a un lado suyo.

La cabeza del animal cayó a un lado de Kagome. Bankotsu miró a Kagome mientras sujetaba el cuerpo largo y escamoso, tiró de él para inspeccionarlo sin perderse de la reacción de la escritora. Ella estaba atónita, mirando cómo se deslizaba el resto del reptil a un lado suyo gracias a que él lo jalaba; se encogió cuando por fin salió la cola, ya que aún se retorcía ese último tramo.

-Maldita serpiente- dijo Bankotsu cuando la tuvo en las manos, no porque había tratado de morder a la escritora, sino porque era una especie que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo, una muy valiosa y ese era un buen ejemplar, y ahora le había rebanado el cuello ¿Hubiera sido mejor perder a la escritora que a la serpiente? Definitivamente, eso le dejaría más que trescientos setenta y cinco dólares.

-¿Cree que sea venenosa?- inquirió Kagome, sin quitar la mano que tenía sobre el pecho en un intento por tranquilizarse.

-Lo es- Bankotsu la examinó un poco más antes de mirar a la escritora, - pero también tiene buen sabor-

No parecía disgustado por todo lo que Kagome le había dicho, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que estuviera prestándole atención. Bankotsu regresó a su lugar para desollar al animal, se sentó en silencio y trabajo de igual manera.

Ella miró a donde estaba la cabeza de la serpiente y se llevó una mano a la boca para no vomitar gracias a la imagen.

Él la había sorprendido. Como claro está, no era el príncipe que ella se había imaginado con tanta esperanza. De hecho, parecía más bien como un pirata: malo, interesado y rudo, y sin embargo también mostraba atisbos muy bien ocultos de coraje, astucia, ingenio y una peculiar manera de acudir en su ayuda, se podía pensar que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. A Kagome le parecía algo así como un héroe nato, con tantos defectos como virtudes; sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de desagradarle.

* * *

Kagome se sentía francamente perdida, todo a su alrededor parecía moverse a una lentitud impresionante y tenía la peculiar sensación de estar ahogándose en fiebre, sin embargo, la sensación le resultaba curiosamente agradable. Se llevó la botella de tequila a los labios nuevamente; entre él y ella ya habían consumido casi la mitad de su contenido. Afuera seguía lloviendo.

-Verá, perdí cacatúas de plumaje dorado por las que se paga por lo menos ochocientos dólares por cada una; si sumamos otras de cola roja que cuestan alrededor de doscientos dólares cada una… Perdí aproximadamente quince mil dólares en ese accidente- Bankotsu tenía una varita de madera en las manos, en la punta de esta estaba ensartado un poco de carne de la serpiente y la acercaba al fuego lo suficiente como para que no se quemara.

Dentro del avión había surgido cierta familiaridad entre ambos, un ambiente casi sano (de no ser por la atmósfera cargada de narcótico inhalable). De la nada habían comenzado a entablar una conversación; aunque Kagome no estuviera del todo lúcida como Bankotsu.

-Es mucho dinero- dijo Kagome. Se recostó un poco sobre la improvisada colchoneta de paquetes de marihuana, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano para mirarlo mientras hablaban.

Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza, sacudió la revista que tenía sobre las piernas y cambió de página.

-¿Sabe que me parece curioso?- preguntó Kagome, con la lengua casi dormida, -Ni siquiera sé su nombre-

-Bueno, nunca lo preguntó- él siguió con lo suyo.

Kagome tuvo la impresión de que él no tenía ánimos de revelárselo, quiso disculparse por ser tan entrometida. -Lo siento. En verdad quisiera saberlo…-

-Colton. Bankotsu C. Colton- la interrumpió.

-¿Bankotsu? ¿Es japonés?- Kagome se incorporó para estar un poco más cerca. Estaba francamente sorprendida.

-Mi madre lo era- explicó él, sin dejar de leer las páginas de la revista, - mi padre, en cambio, era de San Francisco-

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. -¿De qué es abreviación la letra C?-

-¡Mil veces maldición! Mi disco favorito está roto, ¿cuándo fue que pasó?- Bankotsu pareció no haber oído la pregunta de la escritora; regresó a la portada de la revista para revisar la fecha en la que fue publicada.

Kagome cambió su pregunta. -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo aquí?-

-Salí de casa a los veinte- respondió él sin mirarla, le estaba dando evasivas.

Kagome hizo un puchero, eso no le serviría de mucho a menos que supiera su edad actual ¿Cuántos años tendría? Tal vez no más de treinta y cinco.

-¿Siempre negoció con aves?- preguntó Kagome, una vez más. La droga la volvía curiosa.

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza. Había trabajado en muchos negocios, varios que no valían la pena ser recordados, excepto uno. Sin saber cómo o porque, se encontró contándole a la escritora.

-No. Estaba buscando un atajo y los pájaros parecían ser una buena forma de conseguir lo que quería lo más rápido posible.- estiró la mano y tomó uno de los paquetes de celofán,- Además es mucho más sano que trabajar con esta mierda-

Kagome estaba confundida. Él no lucía muy contento con lo que hacía; ella sabía que le faltaba algo, algo que costaba mucho dinero.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

Bankotsu la miró un momento. Ella tenía un interés genuino reflejándose en sus ojos, ojos que por cierto eran muy bonitos. Grandes y de color oscuro, mostraban las llamas de la fogata como si de espejos se trataran.

Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista, sonrió con picardía.

-Creo que es hora de avivar el fuego- tomó el paquete que tenía en las manos y se dispuso a agregarlo a la fogata.

-No, por favor. Me estoy mareando- suplicó Kagome y le sujetó el brazo musculoso para evitar que lo hiciera.

Bankotsu lo arrojó a un lado y se quedó en silencio contemplando el danzar de las llamas anaranjadas.

-Hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que busca?- ella ladeó la cabeza. –Realmente me gustaría saberlo-

Bankotsu sonrió, solo un poco, y se recordó que no era muy buena idea permanecer al lado de una mujer tan elocuente y atenta. Le contó su más grande deseo.

-Vine aquí en una embarcación cafetera hace como año y medio. ¡Cielos, que trabajo era ese! Aún no puedo olvidar ese océano, ¿sabes?- la miró, como para darle seguridad de lo que le decía, -Sí, adoro el mar. Me da la sensación de estar totalmente solo-

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces, los ojos se le estaban cerrando. Bankotsu devolvió su atención al fuego.

-Eso es lo que quiero. Conseguir suficiente dinero y salir de aquí, alejarme y navegar por todo el mundo-

-¿Así que vas a ir a navegar tú solo?- preguntó Kagome, incrédula. Ella siempre se quejaba de que no tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida y lo único que él buscaba era estar alejado de todos; ese idiota no tenía ni idea de lo que quería. Kagome sabía (de buena mano) que, en cuanto probara lo que era la soledad, se arrepentiría de su deseo. –Suena muy solitario. Bankotsu C. Colton-

Bankotsu la miró. Escuchar su nombre de labios de ella había resultado arrebatador, le había gustado mucho.

La escritora era bonita, tenía un cuerpo grácil y delicado, la cara de una muñeca. Había notado que tendía a tamborilear los dedos en los objetos, como si se tratara de su máquina de escribir. Su intento de cruzar el puente le demostró que era audaz y valiente. A pesar suyo, se encontró preguntándose cómo sería su vida en Nueva York; se la imagino bebiendo de una taza en una cafetería y con un libro a un lado, o recostada en su cama con un par de gafas y también leyendo. Se quedó embobado con esas ideas mientras a veía a los ojos.

Kagome bajó la vista cuando Bankotsu se la quedó viendo tan intensamente, mala idea. Terminó embobada por sus labios, que eran perfectos. La verdad, Bankotsu era muy atractivo. Su piel estaba algo bronceada gracias al sol, tenía el cabello largo y tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo; cuando él sonreía se veía aún más guapo de lo que ya era, tenía unos dientes tan blancos y parejos. Y los ojos… si seguía viéndolos de esa manera estaba segura de que comenzaría a babear. Agachó la cabeza y se alejó, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la comisura de los labios por si acaso.

-¿Qué significa la "C"?- cambió de tema.

Bankotsu, que no había dejado de mirarla, le sonrió y dijo: -Confiable- No le gustaba su segundo nombre; dio un nuevo trago a la botella y dio por terminada la charla.

Kagome negó parcialmente con la cabeza y sonrío. "¿Enserio Bankotsu? ¿Confiable?"

Pero, ¿de qué servía iniciar una nueva discusión? Tal vez ella debía confiar en él, él quien no quería revelarle su nombre completo; ¿acaso pensaba que Kagome se burlaría? Ella tenía el nombre de un juego popular de Japón, pensó que si había alguien con menos derecho a burlarse de un nombre ridículo, ella era esa persona.

La vista comenzó a nublársele, sentía que los ojos se le cerraban a pesar de las órdenes del cerebro y de su propia voluntad. Era como si hubiese permanecido varios años sin poder dormir ni un solo momento, tenía unas ganas tremendas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Fuera del avión ya había dejado de llover y el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las nubes. Bankotsu maldijo la mañana (como era su costumbre) y se dispuso a recolectar todo lo que pudiera serles de utilidad para emprender el viaje a la aldea más cercana de donde se encontraban. Si la memoria no le fallaba, llegarían en menos de cinco horas andando.

Iba a proponerle a la escritora que apagara el fuego pero, al voltear a verla, la descubrió profundamente dormida.

Bankotsu soltó un resoplido casi imperceptible, estaba claro que el humo de la fogata había sido demasiado para alguien como ella. Alguien que no se la pasó respirando esa cosa por varios meses antes de independizarse con un nuevo negocio.

Estiró el brazo a la bolsa de la escritora, que estaba detrás de él, aprovechando que ella había sucumbido ante el narcótico. Sacó la funda de plástico en la que venía el mapa hacía "El corazón", dio un vistazo preventivo a la escritora y, una vez se aseguró de que ella no estaba del todo consiente, leyó y examinó el mapa a fondo.

Decía algo sobre el punto clave desde donde se iniciaba la marcha hacía el tesoro. Era un lugar llamado "El tenedor del diablo", en el mapa se mostraba una silueta negra con dos cuernos sobre la cabeza y cuatro brazos, llevaba algo parecido a un tridente en uno de los brazos.

Tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que leía, Bankotsu se quedó despierto, siempre cauteloso de comprobar que Kagome dormía profundamente.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Resurgi de las sombras, bueno no. Como sea, este capitulo es pequeño pero aún así espero que les guste y que me digan que tal les pareció. Ciao!


	8. 8 Pequeña mula

Capítulo 8: Pequeña mula

Para cuando Manten salió de la comisaría a donde Zolo lo había obligado a ir ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir su camino tras la escritora, además estaba lloviendo.

Sin más que hacer, encendió una pequeña lámpara de aceite que guardaba en su pequeño auto y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para seguir leyendo el libro de Kagome Higurashi, "Los tesoros del desierto" había terminado por atraparlo completamente en la historia. Esa mujer tenía talento y nadie podría negarlo.

En cierto momento, los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y la cabeza a írsele de lado o hacia enfrente. Se bajó el antifaz que usaba para dormir (que era de seda) y se arropó con una ligera manta, a pesar del calor de la selva, la necesitaba para evitar lo más posible a los mosquitos.

Por la mañana, tres jeeps todo terreno pasaron por la carretera en donde Manten se había quedado dormido dentro de su auto. Iban llenos de soldados con uniformes de color negro, o tal vez de un verde muy oscuro, y armados a más no poder.

El rugido que emitía el motor de los vehículos lo despertó, se quitó el antifaz de los ojos y se asomó antes de que el último de los jeeps se alejara entre la maleza.

"Oh no, Zolo ya está en camino"

Acomodó el libro que había permanecido abierto y boca abajo a un costado de su cabeza, se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo y se puso en marcha. Si seguía a esa bola de uniformados, seguro llegaría con la escritora.

* * *

Había resultado muy fácil para Kagome deshacerse por completo del efecto inducido por la droga que había estado aspirando, eso le pareció curioso ya que siempre terminaba muy mareada después de una sola botella de cerveza y con jaqueca al día siguiente. Bankotsu había permanecido imperturbable en todo momento, Kagome mentiría al decir que eso no le había provocado celos.

Caminaron un poco más lento esta vez; Bankotsu se detenía constantemente para revisar el cielo y hacer un par de gestos con las manos, como si señalara una dirección a alguien que solo vivía en su cabeza, tal vez buscaba orientarse entre la jungla. Así pues, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo a medio día.

A la entrada de la aldea había un cementerio que debían cruzar; a Kagome le pareció curioso que hubieran tan pocas tumbas, eso seguramente quería decir que muy pocas personas vivían cerca de ahí o que la tasa de mortalidad al año era casi nula.

Bankotsu en cambio, se preguntó por qué habían pintado algunos sepulcros de colores chillones como el verde o el rosa; se deshizo de la pregunta pensando que debía tratarse de alguna travesura de los muchachos del lugar.

Una carretera de tierra pasaba por en medio del poblado, dividiéndolo en dos. Kagome identificó las casas como las del lado izquierdo y las del derecho. Todas eran de color blanco y no se veía ninguna tienda o negocio común; tenían los techos cubiertos por una teja de color rojo como el del barro caliente, puertas y ventanas de madera (que se conservaban abiertas por el calor).

Iban andando por el centro de la calle que dividía los sectores izquierdo y derecho, cunado varios hombres comenzaron a emerger de las casas. Ambos voltearon a ver a uno que salía de una calle justo a un lado de ellos. El hombre vestía formal, llevaba una cadena de oro en el cuello y el mango de una pistola sobresalía del tiro de sus pantalones.

-Demonios…- Murmuró Bankotsu.

Kagome lo miró, no muy segura de haber escuchado correctamente lo que él dijo.

-Amigables, ¿no?- inquirió ella.

Bankotsu se acercó un poco a su acompañante y le murmuró, sin mover casi los labios:

-Traficantes de drogas- al ver que ella se mostró algo perturbada, le dio un consejo, - Solo trata de parecer tonta-

Dicho esto, y como para reforzar su comentario, saludó a uno de los hombres con un "Buenos días" mal pronunciado en español. El hombre había estado caminando hacia ellos, golpeo con el hombro a Bankotsu antes de pasarlos de largo y lo obligó a trastabillar; Kagome también fue ligeramente empujada gracias al movimiento de su acompañante.

Bankotsu miró hacia atrás solo por un momento. Su intención había sido ver con recelo al sujeto que lo empujó (pues casi pisaba a la escritora), pero sus planes se vieron frustrados. Detrás de ellos se agrupaba un gran número de amenazadores lugareños, todos con armas. Volvió a maldecir.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kagome, visiblemente más alterada, jugueteaba con la correa del bolso que le cruzaba en pecho.

-Nada- mintió Bankotsu; miraba lo más seguido posible hacia atrás, guardando la esperanza de que solo deseaban escarmentarlos.

Caminaron unos metros más antes de que uno de los perseguidores les habló.

-¡Oye hombre!-

Como ni Bankotsu ni Kagome (aún más Kagome) no hablaban lo suficiente el español, no lograron comprender que les dijo el hombre. Sin embargo, cuando lo volvió a decir más irritado, ambos voltearon.

Todos los rostros a sus espaldas eran hostiles.

Dejaron de ver hacia atrás y se quedaron quietos, parados en medio de la carretera.

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos- murmuró Bankotsu mientras tensaba los brazos.

"Oh no, ¿en verdad se refería a…?"

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Kagome, esperando que él dijera algo sobre charlar cortésmente y pedir instrucciones para llegar al teléfono más cercano, para después despedirnos con un buen apretón de manos o, de ser posible, un abrazo.

Pero en lugar de eso, él solo dijo que debió de haber escuchado a su madre.

El hombre que les habló volvió a demandar su atención a sus espaldas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Bankotsu.

Kagome no paraba de temblar de pies a cabeza, estaba totalmente ansiosa. El color abandonó su rostro al ver a mano de Bankotsu, la que apretaba el rifle, su dedo se encaminaba al gatillo.

En un ataque de pánico, provocado por la inminente pelea que se libraría alrededor de ella, se dirigió al hombre que les había hablado en español.

-Ah… discúlpenme,- se detuvo un momento y los miró a todos de izquierda a derecha, continuo cunado encontró un término para dirigirse a ellos, - …caballeros, pero mi amigo y yo necesitamos de un auto-. Hizo un ademán con las manos, fingiendo que sujetaba un volante invisible, para poder darse a entender mejor; tenía la sospecha de que ellos no entendieron nada, pues lo había dicho todo en inglés.

Bankotsu se quedó atónito por la acción de Kagome. Diablos, él solo había pensado en dispararles a todos en medio de los ojos; nunca se debe tratar de dialogar con narcotraficantes, eso lo había aprendido a la mala.

El hombre al que se dirigió Kagome era encorvado, usaba un sombrero y llevaba un cuchillo de siembra en las manos; no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar con ellos. Se acercó unos pasos a Kagome.

-¿Podría decirme alguno de ustedes…?- ella guardó silencio al estar el sujeto demasiado cerca.

Bankotsu se posicionó, listo para atacar si Kagome salía lastimada; pero no haría nada mientras el otro tampoco hiciera nada.

-Solo un auto en el pueblo, -dijo el hombre en inglés, - es de Juan, el campanero-. Señaló con el cuchillo a una calle por la derecha.

Kagome también señaló a esa dirección, -¿El campanero?- se aseguró.

El hombre asintió y ella le dio las gracias, sonrió y dio un par de pasos atrás. Bankotsu y ella desaparecieron corriendo por la calle que les habían señalado.

-Maldita sea. El fuselaje en el que dormimos debió de ser un cargamento de ese tal Juan- dijo Bankotsu.

Iban caminando a zancadas grandes y rápidas que Kagome apenas y podía seguir.

-¿Quieres decir que es un traficante de dro…?-

Las palabras de Kagome fueron cortadas por la mano de Bankotsu.

-No digas esa palabra aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Kagome asintió y el la soltó.- Vamos-

Llegaron a una vivienda un poco más grande que las demás, también estaba más lejos de la carretera y estaba pintada de un color azul deslavado. Se aproximaron a la gran puerta de madera que daba acceso a la propiedad; Bankotsu hizo sonar una pequeña campana que había a un lado y dio un par de golpes a la puerta. Le pidió a Kagome que no dijera nada, que él se encargaría de este (refiriéndose al tal Juan).

Al no obtener respuesta, Bankotsu tocó a la puerta de nuevo, le guiñó un ojo a Kagome y esperaron un poco más. Juan respondió esta vez.

Una pequeña ventanita con forma de cuadrado se abrió en la puerta y la cara de Juan emergió de ella. Era un hombre narizón, con barba negra y cerrada, algunas canas denotaban su edad madura. Bankotsu habló de nuevo en español.

-Señor, buenos días, necesitamos su ayuda…-

-¿Qué quiere _gringo_?- lo cortó Juan, a excepción del apodo con el que se conoce a los estadounidenses, hizo la pregunta en inglés.

-¿Habla inglés?, es estupendo, - halagó Bankotsu, incómodo de cierta manera, - Nos dijeron que tiene un coche y nos gustaría comprarlo o alquilarlo. Tenemos que llegar a un pueblo-

Ante esto último, Juan se mostró ofendido. -¿Y cómo le dices a esto en donde vivo? ¿Una pocilga?-

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo, iba a comentar que debían llegar a otro pueblo para encontrarse con un familiar. Y hubiera sido una mejor respuesta, pero Bankotsu no le permitió hablar.

-No. Esto es encantador y…- fue interrumpido.

-Váyase ahora- ordenó Juan con un siseó.

Bankotsu intentó persuadirlo para que se prestara más cooperativo. Intento disculparse pero el cañón de un revolver salió de la pequeña ventanita en la puerta y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Vaya con Dios, _gringo_ -dijo Juan con desprecio, mientras cargaba el arma con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar.

Bankotsu levantó las manos en señal de rendición y le dio un par de golpecitos a Kagome en el hombro con el dorso de la mano. Ella sonrió y juntos retrocedieron sin apartar la vista del arma que salía de la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron un par de metros alejados de Juan, se dieron la vuelta para marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a todo el pelotón de "el campanero" (con quienes se encontraron a su llegada) apuntándoles con varias armas de fuego.

Los hicieron retroceder de vuelta a la puerta de madera, desde donde Juan seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Bankotsu.

-Muy bien, Kagome Higurashi, escríbenos una salida de esto- se mofó Bankotsu de su oficio.

Pero ella ni siquiera pudo ofenderse del terror que sentía.

-Kagome Higurashi… ¿Kagome Higurashi? ¿Esa Kagome Higurashi?- preguntó Juan, antes de que su cara desapareciera de la ventanita y la puerta se abriera.

Bankotsu y Kagome se sorprendieron de ver al hombre vestido con bermudas y camisa hawaiana, llevaba un par de gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

Agitó el revolver que tenía en la mano, señalando a Kagome, quien solo podía seguir el camino del arma con los ojos. -¿De verdad es usted la famosa escritora?-

-Sí, soy yo- respondió Kagome con sencillez.

Juan sonrió satisfecho, se lo veía genuinamente contento. – Leo sus libros, yo leo todos sus libros- estaba tan emocionado que no parecía muy consciente de que agitaba el arma en sus manos como si se tratara de una bandera, lo que no ayudaba a los nervios de la escritora.

Bankotsu se quedó mirando a Kagome y a Juan alternativamente, vaya desconcertante situación.

-Muchachos, -habló Juan en español, dirigiéndose a la bola de matones (como Bankotsu los consideraba) detrás de ellos, - Esta es Aomecita Higurashi, la que escribe las novelas que les leo los viernes en la tarde-

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en el rostro del hombre que les había hablado sobre el campanero, no dejaba de repetir el cariñosos sobre nombre que le habían asignado a Kagome y miraba a sus compañeros detrás de él, señalaba a Kagome como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

-Le damos la bienvenida- dijo Juan a Kagome, cambiado de nuevo al inglés. –Pase, señorita Higurashi-; la tomó del brazo y la instó a seguirlo al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Bankotsu entendía el suficiente español como para saber que los hombres que habían intentado matarlos, a él y la escritora, ahora se despedían de ella agitando las manos y llamándola "amiga" o "Aomecita". Siguió a Kagome y a Juan hacia el interior de la casucha.

-No puedo creer que este aquí. Kagome Higurashi, he estado leyendo sus libros durante todo este año- decía Juan mientras cerraba la puerta por dentro con un cerrojo de acero; a decir verdad, el barniz en la madera lucía casi como nuevo de ese lado.

Detrás de ellos había otra puerta como por la que habían entrado, solo que un poco más pequeña; Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de recibidor bastante amplio.

Juna continuó alabando a la escritora, -Me siento tan honrado de tenerla aquí- abrió la nueva puerta solo con un empujón, -Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar-

De no haber habido un muro en donde sostenerse, Kagome se habría ido de boca al suelo; en cambio, Bankotsu solo demostró su impacto abriendo un poco más los ojos.

El lugar en donde estaban no era precisamente el más humilde de todos, de hecho era la más lujosa casa que ambos hubieran pisado alguna vez en su vida.

Delante de ellos se extendía un suelo empedrado, con un jardincito y una fuente en el centro; había camastros de color amarillo y un empleado regaba las flores del jardín con una regadera.

La casa parecía ser de un solo piso pero bastante amplia. Había arcos blancos con molduras de yeso, las paredes estaban pintadas con tonos cálidos que iban desde el amarillo hasta el rojo, enredaderas colgaban de macetas en el techo y todo permanecía limpio e impecable.

-No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Juan y vivo aquí, ¿qué le parece?- le ofreció la mano a Kagome, quien se la estrechó tímidamente.

Bankotsu no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, envidiaba lo bien que le iba a Juan en el negocio, que lástima que todo fuera gracias a enfermar y arruinar la vida de miles de personas.

-La gran novelista. – dijo Juan a Bankotsu (de quien ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado), acto seguido, hizo un además con la mano y señalo la puerta, pidiéndole que la cerrara. Bankotsu lo hizo de mala gana, pero no dijo nada, no le convenía ganarse malas impresiones en ese momento, quería aprovechar la ventaja que Kagome les daba. También, Juan le había entregado el bolso de Kagome, con tal de que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Los guío hacia una habitación, la que él llamaba su despacho, que estaba elegantemente amueblada, con una impresionante alfombra persa y un escritorio lleno de papeles.

A Kagome le sorprendió la cantidad de adornos florales, ¿cómo podía ser posible que un hombre que se dedicaba al narcotráfico tuviera tanta a afición a las rosas y a las margaritas?

-Póngase cómoda. -, Dijo Juan a Kagome.

Dejó la pistola que había llevado todo el tiempo sobre un mueble, a un lado de todos los libros que había escrito Kagome; los tenía todos y cada uno de ellos, en las distintas ediciones que habían aparecido y repetidos hasta cinco veces.

-¿Alguna vez ha leído "El oscuro secreto de Angelina"?- preguntó su anfitrión a Bankotsu, quien respondió con una negativa, - ¡Es una lástima! Esa mujer es tan excitante. ¿Qué me dice de "El beso malvado"? –

-No. Tampoco he leído ese-

Antes de continuar, Juan tomó uno de los ejemplares repetidos del libro mencionado y se lo dio a Bankotsu. –Aquí tiene, es todo suyo. Compro varios ejemplares por si llega a pasarle algo a cualquiera de mis libros-

Bankotsu agradeció casi sin voz mientras inspeccionaba el libro que tenía en las manos. El grosor le provocó pereza de inmediato, sin embargo, la portada le interesó a sobremanera: eran una pareja de amantes fundidos en un abrazo, no se veía sus rostros pero eso no hacía mucha falta; ambos estaban en un cama con las sábanas blancas y ella sostenía una daga en una de sus manos, la misma con la que se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de él, ¿pensaría acaso asesinarlo? Bankotsu se descubrió a sí mismo con unas ganas inusuales de abrir el libro.

-Tengo también "Los saqueadores" y espero con ansias "La venganza de Angelina"- caminó hacia Kagome y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la guío hacia una cómoda silla. –Estoy tan contento de que este aquí en Colombia. Me gustaría mostrarle todo mi hermoso pueblo. Tenemos techos con tejas rojas, hermosos caminos empedrados y campos verdes y frescos. Yo nací aquí, y también toda mi familia-

Mientras Juan no dejaba de agobiar a Kagome con sus planes turísticos, Bankotsu le dio la vuelta al libro para leer la sinopsis. Se encontró con una fea fotografía de Kagome. Bueno, a decir verdad, la mujer de la fotografía en blanco y negro era sería, con mucho maquillaje y un peinado apretado, aburrido; no, la Kagome que conocía era mucho más hermosa que esa mujer estirada.

"Espera, ¿hermosa? ¿Desde cuándo?"

-Lo que me gustaría sería poder usar su teléfono- la voz de Kagome se atrevió a interrumpir a la de Juan; Bankotsu la miró para asegurase de que no era en absoluto bonita, pero se equivocó.

-No, lo lamento. No tengo teléfono, los odio- dijo Juan, Kagome se había levantado de la silla y él tenía las manos en sus hombros para instarla a que tomara asiento de nuevo, - Pero tome un trago. Pasemos el rato.- miró a un perchero que estaba detrás de Kagome y tomó un sombrero vaquero de color café, se lo puso y dijo: -Mire, ¡como el héroe de su historia! Si le gusta, podría estar en uno de sus libros-

A Kagome lo quedó de otra más que sonreír. Juan tenía la mejor de las intenciones en pedirle que se relajara, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana y en el hombre de bigote que se empeñaba en cazarla.

Juan se acercó a una vitrina en la que tenía su colección de bebidas alcohólicas, al llegar, comenzó a enumerarle una serie de marcas para ofrecerle la que ella prefiriera.

-No tendrá una fotocopiadora, ¿o sí?- dijo Bankotsu. La noche anterior, mientras Kagome dormía, había tomado la decisión de buscar "El corazón" por su propia cuenta. Tenía intención de copiar el mapa antes de dejar a la escritora, de esa manera tendría un duplicado y podría ir él mismo a por el tesoro. No pensó que fuera a provocar nada malo, después de todo, los que pidieron rescate por su hermana no sabrían si alguien ya se les había adelantado.

Para su sorpresa, Juan le respondió. –Sí tengo una, pero no sirve-

Kagome se acercó a donde estaban ellos y le arrebató el bolso de las manos a Bankotsu, quien lo había tenido tono este tiempo.

-¿Puede decirme en dónde está el teléfono más cercano?- pidió Kagome.

-A muchas millas de aquí- respondió Juan.

-¿Cree poder llevarnos en su auto?-

-¿Quién les dijo que tengo auto?- preguntó Juan desconcertado.

Kagome fue invadida por un feo sentimiento de decepción, necesitaban ese auto.

-Los hombres en el pueblo- Kagome sostenía su bolso por enfrente de su estómago.

Juan rio, - ¿Ellos les dijeron que yo tenía auto?, son unos mentirosos, re referían a mi pequeña mula: Pepe-

* * *

Después de que la escritora y su desconocido acompañante desaparecieran del otro lado del río, el coronel Zolo no se detuvo a premeditar la peligrosa y egoísta campaña que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

Pidió a los policías lugareños que lo llevaran al sitio en donde había cordado verse con su séquito privado.

Zolo sabía acerca de la cacería, sabía que los ciervos normalmente iban a sitios con comida y agua que pudieran hacer de refugios duraderos. En este caso, su ciervo necesitaba hacerse con un teléfono; optó por ir hasta el poblado más cercano, un sitio de traficantes menores.

Efectivamente, desde antes de siquiera entrar al caserío, hubo avistamiento de esos dos llegando por la parte sur del pueblo, a través del cementerio. De inmediato avanzaron hasta las rústicas viviendas.

Al llegar no encontraron a ni una sola alma deambulando por las calles sin pavimentar; para cuando una mujer de edad madura apareció en una de las intersecciones entre calles pelando mazorcas, el Coronel ya estaba hastiado y de un pésimo humor, la pobre mujer tuvo la mala suerte de ser su chivo expiatorio esa vez.

Entraron a una de las casas por la fuerza y "hablaron" con los habitantes hasta que pudieron conocer el paradero de los extranjeros dentro del pueblo; les dieron indicaciones para llegar al hogar del "patrón" y partieron de inmediato.

Zolo estaba muy cerca de conseguir el mapa.

Estacionaron sus vehículos a la entrada del lugar sin hacer demasiado ruido y se prepararon para allanar la vivienda. Sin embargo, Zolo planeaba darles la oportunidad de que entregaran lo que iba buscando por las buenas, ya después tomaría la decisión de asesinarlos o no.

Se encamino hacia la puerta de madera con intención de llamar cortésmente para que lo atendieran de igual manera. Pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse antes de estar tan siquiera cerca, era como el rugido de un motor.

Apenas y pudo esquivar la enorme camioneta que salió de la puerta, partiéndola en pedazos, y a toda velocidad.

* * *

Resultó ser que Pepe no era una mula en lo absoluto. Era una enorme camioneta todo terreno de color negro con la leyenda de "Pequeña Mula" en las puertas laterales.

Juan no pareció mortificado por haber destruido la puerta principal de su hogar, conducía por empinados y peligrosos tramos como un maniaco. Se había puesto el sombrero vaquero que le modeló a Kagome y un par de guantes de cuero que dejaban ver la mitad de sus dedos.

Las llantas eran tan grandes que la tierra se quedaba atascada dentro de las hendiduras con forma de tallado que tenía el caucho de las llantas, dejando grandes surcos en la tierra húmeda.

-No está mal para ser una mula, ¿cierto?- se escuchó la voz de Juan sobre el ruido del motor.

Detrás de ella, Kagome solo podía escuchar las balas siendo disparadas por los perseguidores, quienes pronto se dieron a la tarea de conducir en sus propios autos tras ellos. Pequeñas nubes de tierra y humo se levantaban del suelo cada que una bala perdía su objetivo.

Juan cambió de dirección hacia la salida del pueblo; era una bajada larga y empinada hacia los campos de cultivo montaña abajo. Había varios animales en medio del camino, pero la mayoría se hizo a un lado al escuchar a Pepe bajando.

Juan se frenó de pronto, haciendo que el par de asustados extranjeros saliera medio impulsado hacia adelante, como si hicieran una reverencia exagerada; a Bankotsu ya le dolía el cuello y solo podría prepararse para el suplicio que vendría después de la agitada carrera, se sentía muy poco seguro de confiarle el volante a Juan.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- inquirió Bankotsu, irritado por el brusco movimiento.

Juan respondió mientras maniobraba con el volante para dar la vuelta por completo, -No puedo matar a mi cerdo favorito-

Bankotsu miró hacia adelante, en efecto, un cerdo negro y gordo se revolcaba en un charco de lodo.

Regresó por donde habían avanzado y de frente hacia los perseguidores, quienes aparecieron justo delante de ellos. Kagome grito, en espera del inminente impacto.

No obstante, Juan giró a la izquierda y pasó a centímetros del auto enemigo, el cual se estrelló contra una improvisada verja de palos de madera.

Cambiaron de dirección pero no de objetivo: abandonar la aldea y dejar a tras a los perseguidores.

Bankotsu y Kagome fueron impulsados hacía arriba gracias al rebotar de la camioneta cuando pasó encima de un agujero enorme en el suelo.

-En la cerca que está a la derecha, ahí nació mi madre.- Kagome apenas y podía escuchar el improvisado tour de Juan, - Y el árbol grande de duraznos, mi hermano lo plantó-

El discurso de Juna quedó opacado por los disparos que volvieron a sonar en el aire, el silbido de las balas.

-Muy bien, Pepe. Perdámoslo- palmeó el tablero de su auto y piso el acelerador más a fondo.

Juan giró por una calle un poco menos agujereada que las demás, sin embargo, estaba tan inclinada que Pepe casi cae de frente contra la tierra.

Kagome soltó otro grito y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Bankotsu, quien solo miraba hacia adelante medio divertido y medio muerto de miedo.

-Este tipo está más loco que yo – dijo Bankotsu, acomodándose el flequillo negro fuera de su vista.

Juan agradeció lo que él tomó como un cumplido a su atolondrado carácter.

Con una vuelta más, salieron a una especie de sendero lo suficientemente ancho como para que un camión pasara por él, llevaba a un plantío de maíz. Afortunadamente las plantas los cubrían de sus perseguidores e impedían que divisaran a Pepe y le dispararan.

Avanzaron por una buen trecho de la milpa*, abriéndose paso entre la cosecha, hasta que Juan salió en dirección a una pequeña colina.

Bankotsu se molestó, ahora ya no había nada que impidiera a sus perseguidores atacarlos. -¿Qué demonios hace? Ese campo nos protegía-

-Quería mostrarles este otro sitio, tiene lindos naranjos- sacó la mano por la ventanilla para señalarles los árboles de la izquierda; tuvo que devolverla cuando los disparos iniciaron de nueva cuenta. – El tipo que los persigue sí que es persistente- sonrió y aceleró aún más.

Los soldados que los seguían también aumentaron la velocidad y abrieron fuego a una distancia más corta. Las balas alcanzaron la parte posterior de Pepe y una llamarada surgió de ese lugar.

Kagome grito despavorida de nuevo, Bankotsu puso los ojos en blanco por el horrendo y frustrante sonido; Juan la tranquilizó diciéndole que su pequeña mula era a prueba de fuego. Fue un alivio para ambos, Bankotsu quitó la mano de la palanca que abriría la puerta cuando saltara, antes de que Pepe explotara.

-¿Ven aquél río?- preguntó Juan, señaló un calmo río que pasaba justo por enfrente de ellos.

-¿El que no tiene ningún puente?- inquirió sarcástico Bankotsu.

-Suministra a muchos pueblos del valle- explicó Juan, totalmente ajeno del pánico que se instalaba en sus acompañantes.

-¿Cómo que no tiene puente?- preguntó la escritora a Bankotsu.

-Desemboca en El Amazonas- dijo Juan.

-No tiene uno, no hay forma de cruzarlo- dijo Bankotsu a Kagome, alterado como estaba no se dio cuenta del agarre que ella mantenía a su torso. -¿A dónde demonios se dirige?- le habló al atolondrado conductor.

-Haremos el escape de Lupe. Soy un experto, lo he hecho miles de veces- atendió Juan; posteriormente, sacó un pequeño mando a distancia de algún compartimiento cerca de él y presionó una de las teclas.

Kagome y Bankotsu vieron como una especio de rampa aparecía de la ribera del río, no cabía duda de lo que planeaba hacer.

Ambos gritaron cuando la camioneta salió impulsada por los aires, dio un salto limpio por encima del río y aterrizó rebotando del otro lado del mismo.

Pronto el desconcierto de Kagome se hizo a un lado, y permitió que la diversión y adrenalina que había sentido tomaran control de sus actos y comenzó a reírse con Juan.

El conductor no dejaba de sonreír cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, presionó otro botón y la rampa subió un poco más hasta convertirse en un pequeño muro que tendría la función de obstáculo. Como era de esperarse, el jeep que iba detrás de ellos se estampó contra el muro y cayó dentro del río; los demás perseguidores apenas y lograron detenerse antes de sufrir la misma suerte.

Con un grito triunfante, Pepe se alejó del río y del Coronel Zolo, quien solo podía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar su ira; parecía ser que un maldito río siempre se interpondría en su camino.

* * *

*milpa: nombre con el que se conoce a una cosecha o plantío de maíz.


	9. 9 Sólo nosotros dos

Capítulo 9: Sólo nosotros dos

Bankotsu cerró el libro repentinamente. No podía seguir leyendo eso sin antes acomodarse los pantalones; dejó el libro cerrado a un lado de él sobre la verde hierba en la que estaba recostado. Se apoyó en los hombros para incorporarse y mirar a Kagome.

La escritora recogía las diáfanas florecillas rosas que crecían aquí y allá sobre el césped, las juntaba todas en un ramito ¿Cómo una mujer que se llevaba un enorme abrigo puesto para pasear por la jungla bajo la lluvia podía escribir algo tan caliente? No podía reconocerla ya.

-Uno necesita de una mulita si quiere hacer el escape de Lupe- decía Juan mientras pasaba un trozo de tela sobre el encerado de Pepe, - Ese río es imposible de cruzar por doscientas millas en cualquier dirección.- señaló la vereda resplandeciente que corría ya muy lejos de ellos; desde donde estaban podían ver todo el valle bajo la montaña.

-Detrás de la montaña en la que se pierde se vuelve muy peligroso, rápidos y cascadas- se detuvo un momento y sonrió a la escritora, - El campo de Angelina, ¿no Kagome?-

Ella sonrió, sin ser consciente de la mirada de Bankotsu posada en ella, y se agachó para arrancar otro par de flores; su blusa estaba tan holgada que dejó entrever parte de su pecho, Bankotsu apartó la vista.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Lupe?- inquirió Kagome a Juan.

-Una terrible desaprobación por parte de mi familia- explicó Juan, - se convirtió en sacerdote, así que yo me hice cargo del negocio familiar. Mejor así, yo no soy tan atolondrado-

"Si no eres atolondrado, Juan, ¿cómo es tu hermano entonces?" Bankotsu guardó el libro en la mochila que Juan les había dado y se la colgó tras la espalda. De reojo, vio algo que había estado detrás de él todo ese tiempo y que había pasado por alto, se dio la vuelta esperando no equivocarse. En efecto, un enorme cactus con la forma similar a un tridente se cernía sobre todo el valle desde la colina en la que se encontraban.

-Lupe podría haber terminado colgando de "El tenedor del Diablo", allá atrás. Solía pasar con los bandidos- dijo Juan mientras se acercaba a Kagome, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la obligó a virar hacía la enorme cactácea que estaba detrás de ellos, la misma que Bankotsu miraba con una sonrisa, estaban cerca del tesoro.

-"El tenedor del diablo"- se dijo Kagome a sí misma (en un español muy chapucero) como para recordarse el nombre que había visto escrito en el mapa.

-¡De acuerdo! Sigamos, estamos de suerte- Bankotsu bajó a trompicones de la pequeña cima en la que había estado leyendo, tomó a Kagome ligeramente del brazo y la jaló de vuelta a Pepe.

-Lamento no poder llevarlos a Cartagena, pero más allá de mí pueblo le pusieron precio a mí cabeza- explicó Juan, caminando para ingresar a su puesto de conductor.

Los tres entraron a bordo de Pepe y siguieron su camino.

* * *

-De todas las cosas que podrías decirme Manten, "La perdí" es justo la frase que hará que pierdas todos y cada uno de tus dientes-

Manten escuchó a su hermano por el teléfono, a punto de gritarle que se fuera al infierno o a algún sitio peor, un lugar como el orfanato en el que habían pasado su niñez juntos. Miró a su alrededor, estaba llamando de un teléfono público cerca de una plaza municipal llena de gente, más le valía controlarse, no quería que nadie lo reconociera y mucho menos que lo reportaran a las autoridades del pueblo. Le dio otra calada a su ya casi terminado cigarrillo, y descargó todo su mal genio en el teléfono, más bien a la persona del otro lado que lo estaba escuchando.

-Mira, si ellos están en medio de la selva no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Tengo un auto pero no soy Tarzán. Me metí en todos los rincones que existen en un radio de doscientas millas; debiste ver el río por donde pasé esta mañana. Así que no me vengas con estupideces, ¿me oíste basura? Fuiste una vergüenza para mí y para toda la familia desde que naciste. Y una cosa más Hiten… - se dio la vuelta para revisar si no habían policías cerca, no obstante, casi se cae de cara al ver la menuda figura de Kagome saliendo de una enorme camioneta negra. –Eres el hijo de puta más afortunado sobre la tierra. Ella está aquí.-

-¿Está allá?- inquirió Hiten, por fin escuchaba algo que le gustaba de la boca de su hermano.

-Sí, está justo aquí en el pueblo- se volvió para mirarla, a ella y a su misterioso acompañante, caminando hacia él, - se dirigen al teléfono, debo colgar-

-¿Cómo está eso de que "se dirigen"? ¿Quiénes se dirigen?-

-Está con un tipo-

-¿Quién? ¿Lo habías visto antes?- se alarmó Hiten, si era un acogido de Zolo estaba perdidos y ya podrían irse despidiendo del botín.

-No lo sé. Le gustan los tipos; al igual que a ti, maricón- Manten dijo la última palabra en español. Dio otra calada a su cigarro, la última, y se alejó de ahí con la cabeza gacha. Desapareció entre los transeúntes mientras la escritora corría al teléfono; la vio rebuscando en su bolso (seguramente para encontrar monedas) antes de doblar por una esquina y perderlos de vista.

* * *

Dejando a Kagome en el teléfono, Bankotsu se dirigió hacia el que parecía ser el único hotel contiguo a la plaza del centro en aquel pueblito.

-Señor, buenas tardes- dijo en español al hombre que estaba en lo que debía ser la recepción, estaba tras un escritorio alto con los codos recargados en la madera oscura. -¿Tiene cuarto para una noche?-

El hombre bajó el periódico que había estado leyendo y le prestó atención al recién llegado cliente. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Con baño?- se aseguró Bankotsu, a ambos les caería muy bien una ducha tibia.

-Sí, todos tienen baño- respondió el hombre en inglés.

-Eso es fantástico- alabó Bankotsu y escribió su nombre en la libreta destinada a las reservaciones. "Y también habla inglés", ¿Cuánta gente lo hablaría en medio de la selva? Hasta ahora, Juan, uno de sus matones y ese posadero ya lo habían dejado en ridículo.

De pronto se percató de lo provechosa que era la situación en ese instante; Kagome estaba hablando por teléfono a una distancia considerable y él podía actuar dejando a un lado la discreción que permanecer al lado de la escritora le exigía.

-¿Tendrá una fotocopiadora?- preguntó al hombre en inglés.

-Sí. Tenemos una al fondo- respondió mientras le señalaba un punto detrás de él que se perdía dentro del hotel.

Bankotsu terminó de firmar y miró sobre el escritorio, buscando algo del tamaño del mapa, debía cerciorarse. Tomó el periódico que el encargado estaba leyendo a su llegada, lo dobló a la mitad y se lo mostró al hombre.

-¿Cree que pueda copiar algo de este tamaño?-

-Sí. Entero-

Bankotsu sonrió satisfecho y dejó el periódico en donde lo había tomado. Pagó la renta de la habitación y regresó al encuentro de Kagome en cuanto le dieron la llave del cuarto.

-Sí. Lo entiendo, lo haré- decía Kagome al teléfono cuando Bankotsu llegó a su lado. Colgó y se dirigió a él. – Acabo de hablar con Sango y está bien. Esperarán a que tome el autobús mañana.-

-Eso es genial. Relájate. Estás cubierta entonces- le sonrió Bankotsu, tenía una noche para persuadirla de que le diera el mapa.

-No estoy muy segura. Sonaba tan… soberbio- decía Kagome mientras se retorcía los dedos de las manos en un gesto nervioso. Bankotsu vio con disimulo el bolso de viaje que le colgaba de uno de sus delgados brazos.

Apenas podía seguirla en la conversación, en su mente se maquinaban toda clase de jugarretas para separarle de ese bolso. -¿Quién?-

-El bastardo que tiene a mí hermana- explicó Kagome con rabia.

-Seguro. Le estas llevando lo que quiere-

Kagome se encogió de hombros y asintió ¿Con qué estaba muy seguro de que pronto tendría el mapa en sus manos? Bueno y ¿qué más daba si podía volver a tener a Sango a su lado? En cuanto la salvara, se la llevaría a Nueva York.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Kagome.

"No, todavía no. Necesito conseguir ese mapa" En cambió, Bankotsu respondió: -Creo que sí-

-¡Oh!- Kagome se sobresaltó, rebuscó en su bolso hasta que extrajo una pequeña bolsita de tela negra, se la extendió a Bankotsu.- Trescientos setenta y cinco dólares. Este era el contrato, ¿correcto?-

Bankotsu revisó el contenido, todos y cada uno de los billetes estaban algo húmedos. –Sí, así era- Se guardó la bolsita en uno de sus bolsillos y Kagome esperó frente a él, tal vez por un apretón de manos, antes de dar las gracias y marcharse.

Bankotsu miró a su alrededor un momento, ¿de qué forma podría retenerla por a su lado esa noche?

Como si respondieran a sus silenciadas súplicas, un par de niños pasaron cerca de ambos gritando algo sobre una fiesta.

Bankotsu le sonrió, - Parece que se están preparando para un festejo- se guardó las manos en los bolsillos,- Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarla a cenar-

Kagome le sonrió a su vez y aseguró que le encantaría.

Él miró al edificio correspondiente al hotel, se acercó a Kagome y, con una mano en su cintura, la instó a que caminara en dirección al lugar.

-Pagué un cuarto en el hotel; ¿por qué no subes, te das un baño y descansas? Compraré algo de ropa- le extendió la llave de la habitación, - Es la número siete-

Kagome la aceptó, - ¿Siete? Es mi número de la suerte-

Bankotsu paró de avanzar y la dejó continuar sola hacía la entrada del hotel. El siete también era su número de la suerte.

* * *

La habitación solo tenía una cama, una no muy grande; ¿tendrían que compartirla? Se obligó a no pensar en eso y se convenció de que Bankotsu tenía la mejor de las intenciones al ser amable con ella. Había un par de sillas acolchonadas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara sobre ella y la mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra algo rasposa. No había televisión, Kagome se decepcionó: la televisión era una buena fuente de distracción y, de haber estado una ahí, no se verían obligados a prestarse atención el uno al otro. El baño era muy sencillo. Se constituía de un lavabo, un espejo pequeño colgando de la pared con azulejos, una bañera y el inodoro.

Se dio un largo y bien merecido baño, uno que duró casi media hora; ni siquiera se molestó en templar el agua y se zambulló dentro de la tina. Se limpió a fondo todo el barro que tenía encima, el sudor y el aroma a humo.

Para cuando salió envuelta en una toalla ya había anochecido y la música de la plaza se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Una blusa blanca y holgada la esperaba extendida sobre la cama junto con una falda negra decorada con estampados florales, Kagome sonrió; Bankotsu tenía buen gusto. Se vistió de prisa y bajó al encuentro con él.

* * *

Abajo, en la plaza, muchos puestos de juegos de destreza llamaban a las personas para ofrecer premios a los ganadores, hombres mayores se reunían entorno a mesitas redondas para jugar baraja. Había niños que sacudían baritas de bengala y por todos lados se encendían fuegos artificiales que subían al cielo o correteaban por el suelo. Muchas linternas de papel alumbraban la amena fiesta. Tampoco faltaban ni el carrusel ni la rueda enorme que daba vueltas en vertical sujetando canastas con parejas abrazándose.

Un hombre pasó frente a Bankotsu cargando un muy bien fabricado barco de madera en pequeña escala, él se quedó mirando la buena pieza de arte mientras se alejaba entre las personas.

Pero pronto, algo mucho más hermoso se cruzó en su campo de vista.

De pie, frente a la entrada del hotel, Kagome aguardaba por él. Usaba la ropa que había comprado para ella, pero los mismos zapatos italianos a los que les había removido el tacón alto (pues no encontró algunos otros en los negocios de prendas que visitó). Llevaba el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado gracias al agua que lo humedecía del baño ¿Cómo había logrado que sus pestañas estuvieran risadas? Y ¿Qué del colorete que mostraban sus mejillas? Las mujeres sí que eran ocurrentes, siempre se las arreglaban para lucir más bellas de lo que ya eran.

Traía el bolso de viaje en las manos y, al percatarse de la mirada de Bankotsu sobre ella (mirada que se asemejaba a la de un idiota), acarició con delicadeza el vuelo de la falda bajando la vista.

-Es simplemente hermoso. – Dijo ella, - Gracias, Bankotsu-

Él también se había comprado nueva ropa. Llevaba pantalones blancos una camisa del mismo color con uno que otro detalle azul celeste; lucía muy contrastante con en color de su piel y de su cabello, no obstante, acentuaba el de sus ojos.

Kagome sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a él, quien la recibió tomándola de las manos y contemplándola de pies a cabeza sin necesidad de soltarla.

Nunca, y en serio nunca, nadie la había mirado con tanta intensidad en su vida; en vista de su pobre experiencia con los hombres, y más aún con los que la consideraban atractiva de verdad, Kagome no sabía que nombre darle a esa sensación de plenitud y confianza en sí misma, mezclada con una incomodidad fruto del pudor que siempre la había caracterizado. Se sonrojó y prestó atención a los botones de la camisa de él.

Bankotsu la vio ponerse colorada y pretender no estar consciente de que la estaba devorando, ¿y aun así escribía erotismo del tipo que te hacía estremecer y acariciar el libro con la yema de los dedos? Era totalmente encantadora.

Los restaurantes habían duplicado el número de mesas que normalmente disponían para la clientela, y acomodaron varias fuera de los establecimientos, sobre las calles empedradas (que, en esos momentos, tenían prohibido el paso de vehículos). Bankotsu y Kagome se sentaron en una pequeña e íntima para dos personas, apostada frente a una pista de baile que habían colocado los pueblerinos.

-Creo que lo que escribes es estupendo. Es genial- alagó Bankotsu, la vela dentro de un prisma de cristal iluminaba su cena; Kagome negó con la cabeza, - Te lo digo en serio, estoy impresionado-

Kagome sonrió y recuperó la copa que había dejado sobre la mesa junto a su plato de cordero con papas. – Ni siquiera has leído el libro completo- bebió un sorbo de vino.

Bankotsu rio, - Lo sé-. Le dio la razón. -¿Por qué decidiste ser escritora?-, inquirió él.

Kagome bajó la copa para poder verlo pero apenas despegó los labios del cristal.

-Supongo que es mi manera de vivir en otra época, de tener aventuras-

Kagome mintió. No lo suponía, estaba bastante segura de que ese era el motivo que la impulsaba a teclear durante todo el día y a romperse la cabeza creando cosas nuevas. Pasaba tanto tiempo sola que se conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta época?- preguntó Bankotsu, - Si no estuvieras aquí, jamás te hubiera conocido-

La mano de Kagome devolvió la copa a la mesa y le sonrió. Nunca esperó que Bankotsu tuviera esa parte tan poética de sí mismo oculta bajo ese carácter prepotente y soberbio.

-Compré algo para ti- dijo él. No recordaba desde que momento comenzó a tutearla.

Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su nuevo pantalón y rebuscó en el hasta encontrar una delicada gargantilla, cuando la extrajo, se la entregó a Kagome.

Ella la tomó y la hizo pender de sus dedos, el dije era un pequeño corazón de plata.

-"El corazón"- dijo lo primero en español, - es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿cierto?-

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, Kagome- le aseguró Bankotsu.

-No, tú no estás aquí por "El corazón"- corrigió Kagome. Bankotsu se había pedido una cerveza para él (el vino le parecía demasiado exquisito como para un sinvergüenza igual a él), despegó la boca de la boquilla y frunció el entrecejo; Kagome prosiguió: -Me dijiste que llegaste aquí a los veinte años-

Bankotsu dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro y reflexionó si contarle o no a Kagome su complicada historia.

Ella se colocó el collar y lo dejó colgar de su níveo cuello; Bankotsu estiró el brazo y le acomodó el corazón plateado entre las clavículas.

-Ya sabes que mi madre era japonesa y mi padre americano, ¿qué más podría interesarte?- inquirió, alejó su brazo del escote de Kagome y regresó al asunto que era su comida a punto de enfriarse en el blanco plato.

Kagome casi suelta un lloriqueo cuando él la dejó; pero estaba dándole la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta, la que fuera y, tal vez, él respondería.

-Me pregunto, ¿Por qué tu madre te bautizó así? Conoces algo del idioma, ¿no? Estoy segura de que sabes lo que significa-

-¿Huesos bárbaros?- dijo, medio en burla, medio en serio; al menos sí sabía que significaba su nombre, Kagome asintió. –No tengo ni idea de porque le pareció apropiado, Kagome. Por lo menos, en la escuela nadie sabía japonés e ignoraban lo que quería decir-

Kagome puso los codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos. – Comparto nombre con un juego de Japón, ¿Sabías?- Bankotsu no lo sabía, pero no dijo nada,- en la escuela giraban alrededor de mí y cantaban mi nombre como para burlarse- se río, - Me mudé a Nueva York a los dieciocho con mi hermana; ella se casó aquí hace tres años y yo me quedé como novelista en la gran manzana; el punto es que comienzo a extrañar esas burlas, a personas que sepan de mi nombre y su relación con el juego-

¿Por qué le contaba todo eso? No es como si no le interesara, sí que quería conocerla en todos los sentidos, pero tampoco se lo había pedido; estaba confiando en él ciegamente. Se sintió mal por comportarse como un sarcófago y no revelarle mucho de sí mismo, pero es que no se sentía bien recordar todo por lo que había pasado, se avergonzaba de algunas cosas que hizo. Aunado a eso, se había atrevido a invitarla a pasar esa velada con él solo para tener más tiempo y copiar el mapa; la estaba usando y ella le confiaba parte de su vida ¿Y si le contaba algo se sí? ¿Qué más daba? Nunca volvería a verla, no se creía merecedor de tremenda suerte.

Empezó su relato, sorprendiendo a la escritora.

-Cuando tenía dieciocho años, mi padre falleció. Él era policía y difícilmente se encontraba en casa. Ambos, mi madre y yo, sabíamos que tenía otra mujer; sin embargo nunca dejó de darnos dinero. Murió durante un asalto armado a un banco.

En vista de su muerte, yo tuve que dejar la escuela y comenzar a trabajar. Pero nadie quería contratar a un desertor y, ya me conoces, soy demasiado orgulloso, no iba a trabajar en un McDonalds o vendiendo helados.

Me metí en el narcotráfico que mi padre tanto odiaba y luchaba por parar. Vivimos bien por un tiempo; pero un día llegue a casa colocado hasta el tope de cocaína y quedé en coma durante una semana. Para cuando desperté mi madre ya sabía en lo que había estado metido por casi dos años. Me hecho de casa, vendió la misma y con el dinero se marchó a vivir con una de sus hermanas en Japón.

Los contrabandistas con los que estaba trabajando me acogieron, pero todo favor tiene contrapartidas con ellos. Me hicieron ir de San Francisco a Luisiana, y de ahí más abajo hasta el sur de México. Fue ahí en dónde me harte, me oculté de ellos y fui por todo Centroamérica vendiendo aves hasta que subí al barco cafetero que partió de un sitio llamado Huatulco y llegue, precisamente, a Cartagena. Eso fue hace tres años.

Kagome, que le faltaba un dato fundamental para hacer cuentas, se animó a preguntárselo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bankotsu?-

La miró, lo pensó un momento y respondió. –Treinta y tres-

Kagome abrió los ojos, él era mayor que Sango.

-¿Quieres decir que llevas fuera de casa durante casi trece años?-

Bankotsu sonrió y asintió. Era curioso que llevara todo ese tiempo entre hispanohablantes y aun no dominara el idioma. Pero más curioso le pareció que Kagome digiera "fuera de casa", su madre lo había echado y permaneció herrando por trece años; él ya no tenía un hogar.

Una melodía compuesta por guitarras y panderos comenzó a sonar, y todos los asistentes al festejo se unieron para bailar sobre la pista de madera que habían colocado, la mesa en la que estaban sentados se encontraba justo frente a la pista.

Bankotsu se puso de pie y se plantó frente a Kagome, le ofreció la mano para invitarla a bailar. Ella se resistió hasta que, finalmente, Bankotsu logró persuadirla de acceder.

* * *

Manten se mantenía oculto en el pequeño callejón entre dos restaurantes. Desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección la ubicación de la escritora y de su acompañante; jamás había visto a ese hombre, tenía pinta de contrabandista. A los pies de la señorita Higurashi se encontraba su bolso, Manten apostaba a que el mapa se encontraba ahí guardado.

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba más cercana a la que había ocupado la escritora, quien, en esos momentos, bailaba con el sujeto que la seguía. Manten se quitó el sombrero y fingió que se le resbalaba al suelo para disimular que su plan era arrastrarse por debajo de la mesa y retirar el bolso; lo registraría, tomaría el mapa y lo dejaría de nuevo en donde lo encontró.

Dado su regordete cuerpo y robusta figura, no le fue nada sencillo deslizarse entre piernas tratando de no rozarlas. Llegó al borde y extendió el brazo hacía el bolso recargado en las patas de una silla; maldijo el espacio que le faltaba para alcanzarlo, no podría tenerlo si no sacaba medio cuerpo de debajo de la mesa.

Se agazapó, lo más pegado que podía al suelo, y reptó cual la culebra que era hasta que su mano estuvo a milímetros del bolso. Sonrió triunfante, si cerraba los dedos sería suyo, estaba tan cerca…

Una blanca servilleta cayó sobre su brazo extendido y quedó colgando de este; después, el redondo rostro de una mujer apareció en su campo de vista, lo miraba como las personas de carácter ven a los ladrones: como presas.

-Perdí mi langostino- se excusó (muy pobremente) Manten.

La mujer no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero no era necesario. Lo tomó del cuello de su saco blanco y lo obligó a ponerse de pie; como no le dio ni tiempo para salir de debajo de la mesa, esta se volcó.

-¿Pero qué se cree usted? ¡Chaparro!- gritaba la mujer en español.

Todos los presentes, quienes cenaban, interrumpieron su comida para mirar el espectáculo que se mostraba.

La mujer era alta y de constitución fuerte; golpeaba a Manten con el puño cerrado y lo empujaba. Lucían muy graciosos: en cuanto los nudillos de la mujer se encontraban con la cara de Manten, él salía impulsado hacia atrás, sin embargo, el agarre que sostenía la mujer en su saco, lo hacía regresar con objetivo de un nuevo impacto.

Manten se vio arrastrado hasta un callejón que se perdía por detrás del restaurante; un mesero trataba de apaciguar a la mujer y obligarla a parar con su incesante ataque. Después de deshacerse del mesero con una fuerte bofetada, continuo golpeando a Manten en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la policía la separo de su víctima; Manten no tuvo ni tiempo de componerse de aquella golpiza, si la policía lo reconocía pasaría la noche en una húmeda celda de la comisaría. Huyó de ahí antes de que se percataran de él.

* * *

Kagome no paraba de sonreír, Bankotsu había resultado ser un muy buen bailarín, bueno, tal vez ella tenía esa impresión ya que nunca en su vida había puesto mucho empeño en aprender a bailar; decir que tenía dos pies izquierdos estaba bien, solo faltaba agregar que tampoco podía seguir ni el ritmo más sencillo de todos y su coordinación, a diferencia de la que tenía en los dedos, era totalmente nula en cuanto a los pies se tratara.

Bankotsu la guiaba con suavidad pero firme al mismo tiempo, a veces Kagome se sorprendía con movimientos demasiado sensuales que la hacían erizarse y trataba de huir, pero él no lo permitía y se negaba a soltarle las manos. La hacía girar y contonear las caderas muy cerca de la pelvis de él. Era erótico, él se esforzaba por no llamar la atención de nadie con sus atrevimientos para con la escritora (que, dicho sea de paso, no se estaba excediendo); Bankotsu se extrañó, normalmente solía ser algo más descarado, pero en esa ocasión no tenía ni la más mínima intención de incomodarla públicamente.

Poco a poco, a Kagome ya ni siquiera le importó seguir los pasos de la manera en la que Bankotsu le había dicho. Giraba y giraba como le diera la gana, él la sostenía de las manos y la miraba disfrutar. Ambos sonreían, se abrazaron y dieron vueltas sin soltarse.

Se dieron cuenta de los brazos en donde estaban, las respiraciones que se unían y en las miradas que se cruzaban. Las narices de ambos se rozaron y el calor que venía del ejercicio que hicieron al bailar se mezcló con el que sentían dentro de ellos.

Las personas a su alrededor continuaban bailando, pero la música se había desvanecido y solo quedaban las luces borrosas de las linternas de papel sobre ellos. Las manos de Bankotsu se apostaron en la cintura de Kagome y la instaron a acercarse más a él, ella accedió en cantada y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. No sabiendo cómo o porque, sus labios fueron acortando la distancia que existía entre ellos hasta que tuvieron un sutil contacto. El roce fue un preliminar, una probada que terminó por fascinarles y obligarlos a entregarse por completo.

* * *

Dos velas eran coronadas por llamas amarillas, iluminaban la estancia desde la mesita de noche y estaban colocadas en un par de candelabros. Pasaba de las diez de la noche y ellos habían optado por la luz de las velas ya que les parecía mucho más íntima. Bajo la base dorada de uno de los candelabros Bankotsu había puesto la fotografía de su velero, colgaba desde la orilla de la mesita para que pudieran verla por completo.

-Algún día, cuanto tenga lo necesario, te llevaré a navegar-

El susurró de él le pareció lo más bello que había escuchado a Kagome, ¡Cuan dichosa sería de poder acompañarlo!

Bankotsu besó su mejilla y le aseguró que no necesitaban a nadie, solo ellos dos.

Kagome afianzó su abrazo a la espalda desnuda de él y sonrió al sentir los labios de Bankotsu sobre su piel.

-Alrededor del mundo y de vuelta aquí, te lo juro-, buscó sus labios y de ahí bajo hasta su cuello sin soltarla ni salir de ella. Se movió un poco y ella no reprimió un gemido satisfecho.

-¿Por qué no me has quitado el mapa?- preguntó Kagome.

Bankotsu se detuvo en su tarea, ¿desde cuándo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones? -¿De qué estás hablando?- la miró a la cara.

Kagome esbozó una triste sonrisa, le dolía no confiar del todo en él.- Hoy vi ese árbol, "El tenedor del diablo", ¿Sabes lo cerca que estamos?-

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?- fingió Bankotsu, ella era tan lista y él fue un tonto por no ser más precavido. Aunque, si se era sincero a sí mismo, desde que la besó en el baile hasta que habían terminado juntos ese asunto había desaparecido de su mente.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste acerca de negociar- confesó Kagome.

-Así es. La mejor forma de ayudar a Sango es encontrando ese tesoro. Podrías llegar a Cartagena segura, tendrías las cartas a su favor, ellos serían quienes te obedecieran- aseguró.

-Pero aún tienen a mí hermana, podrían herirla o amenazar con matarla-

-Entonces renunciaremos. Es tu hermana, claro que les daremos todo por ella. Pero por lo menos lo intentamos-

Kagome le sonrió, desvió la vista a la imagen del velero.

-Me encantaría verte en ese barco- dijo ella, - De acuerdo, vamos por él-

Volvieron a adentrarse en un largo y pausado beso.

Bankotsu se hubiera cortado la lengua antes de admitir que su estratagema había funcionado. A pesar de que su intención fuera persuadirla de aceptar buscar el tesoro, que ya había logrado, se sentía mucho mejor estando entre el calor de sus piernas. Nunca debía enterarse de que solo la había invitado a cenar por ese motivo; todo había sido totalmente natural y espontaneo. No había sido su intención acostarse con ella y si ella se enteraba apostaba a que lo odiaría. Deslizó su mano por el contorno de su rostro sin romper el contacto de sus labios, bajó por su costado y acarició sus costillas antes de terminar su recorrido hasta donde el colchón y la base se unían. Sacó el mapa del improvisado escondite y lo devolvió como pudo al bolso de Kagome; en cuanto estuvo hecho, se concentró de nuevo en la mujer que se movía debajo de él en busca de otro momento como el de hace unos minutos.

* * *

Yo sé que me he tardado bastante pero por lo menos esta algo largo el capitulo, ¿no? En fin, este es el menos parecido a la película, le puse muchas cosas improvisadas como para que estos personajes se acoplaran un poquito más a la historia. No olviden decirme que opinan, si les gustó y hasta amonestarme por mi tardanza.


	10. 10 ¡Hacia el corazón verde!

Capítulo 10: ¡Hacia el corazón verde!

El sol ya había aparecido de entre las verdes montañas que se izaban al este del pequeño pueblo en el que Kagome y Bankotsu pernoctaron.

La plaza en la que la celebración de la noche anterior se llevó a cabo, a estas horas, ya estaba casi desierta; salvo por un par de borrachos que se balanceaban peligrosamente de un lado a otro mientras trataban de caminar con normalidad apoyados uno contra el otro. Algunos más yacían tirados sobre el suelo, sin sentido. Zolo miró con desaprobación el desastre que era la plaza cubierta de papeles y botellas de alcohol vacías mientras el vehículo en el que iba se detenía.

Los dos jeeps todo terreno que habían sobrevivido a la persecución de la pequeña mula de Juan se estacionaron en la misma calle empedrada en la que se encontraba el hotel donde la pareja de escurridizos bribones se hospedaron. Afortunadamente, Zolo no tenía idea de que hasta hace unos momentos seguían plácidamente dormidos en el hotel "Blanquita" frente a él; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del pueblo estaban.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y todos sus hombres bajaron de un salto de los jeeps, se dirigieron hacia el resto del pueblo, revisarían cada hotel y casa de renta alrededor de la plaza. Sacarían a todos los inquilinos y los revisarían si fuera necesario para complacer a su comandante.

* * *

Bankotsu miró sobre su hombro, detrás de él, Kagome sujetaba su bolso de viaje mientras esperaba a que él le indicara cuando salir. Se encontraban agachados en el balcón de su habitación para que los soldados uniformados de abajo no lograran verlos.

Él dio un último vistazo hacia los soldados que se alejaban a prisa por toda la extensión de la plaza y se internaban en vatios edificios: hoteles, seguramente.

-Ahora- murmuró Bankotsu y saltó el barandal del balcón. La marquesina sobre la entrada del hotel era como un pequeño pasillo de concreto que les ayudaría a rodear el edificio. Ayudó a Kagome a pasar por encima (igual que él) y no le soltó la mano hasta que rodearon el edificio y estuvieron ocultos del otro lado del hotel.

Bankotsu se dijo que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Divertida y excitante, Kagome no dejaba de sorprenderlo; alguien que escribía escenas como la que tuvieron anoche seguro era un experto en el tema, se le vino a la mente llamarla una "adicta pasiva". Seguro que a ella le haría mucha gracia oírlo; pero ahora debían escapar del sujeto que buscaba a Kagome. Bankotsu maldijo en su interior, ese maldito no iba a desistir.

Llegaron a una esquina de la edificación en donde un poste de alumbrado público estaba plantado en el suelo debajo de ellos, era igual o más alto que el hotel de dos pisos. Lo usaron como si fuera un tubo de bomberos para bajar de la segunda planta en la que estaban hacia la calle adoquinada.

Kagome metió uno de sus brazos por las agarraderas de su bolso y se abrazó al tubo con fuerza. A pesar de que se deslizó hacia abajo graciosamente, al llegar al final no logro soltarse con anticipación y calló sobre el trasero en la acera. Bankotsu no reprimió una leve sonrisa.

Kagome se frotó la zona del golpe y rezó para que nadie hubiese escuchado o, mejor aún, que nadie la hubiera visto.

Bankotsu bajó de la misma manera, él evitó la caída. La ayudó a levantarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kagome respondió a ese acto sonriendo como tonta. Volvió a tomarla de la mano y caminaron por la acerca a un ritmo veloz pero manteniendo el sigilo.

Un pequeño auto de color amarillo pálido estaba estacionado a unos metros, Bankotsu la guío hacia ahí. No esperaba que el auto estuviera abierto, más bien, aguardaba por el momento en que tuviera que forzar las cerraduras de las puertas o romper una de las ventanas; sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron fácilmente de las manijas. Arrojó su mochila por la abertura en el techo del vehículo y entraron, él en el asiento del conductor y Kagome a su lado.

Bankotsu arrancó una pequeña placa de plástico debajo del volante y hundió sus manos entre el amasijo de cables multicolor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió Kagome contrariada.

-Tratando de arrancar esta cosa- explicó Bankotsu en un trono brusco, ¿qué no era obvio?

Kagome dejó su bolso a un costado de ella y acercó la mano a la llave que sobresalía de la superficie plástica del contacto a un lado del volante, la giró y el auto se encendió.

Bankotsu, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que ella hizo, miró anonadado el auto en el que iba sin poder comprender como se encendió por sí mismo. Dejó en paz los cables y la miró, ella tenía una sonrisa cómplice en la boca. -Lo has hecho tú, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo?-

–Usé la llave- respondió ella, indicando con el dedo la llave a un costado del volante, la misma que él había pasado desapercibida.

Bankotsu pisó el acelerador e hicieron un rodeo a la plaza principal utilizando las calles secundarias.

En ningún momento se encontraron con los soldados al mando del policía que los seguía y lograron salir del pueblo sin ser detectados.

* * *

Manten no estaba del todo lúcido esa mañana. Después de que la mujer regordeta del restaurante le propinara un par de bien merecidas bofetadas, se había arrastrado hasta la cantina más cercana a lamentar sus penas.

¿Por qué los hados lo habían ignorado? ¿Por qué se empeñaron en darle un hermano como Hiten? Y con esas preguntas girando en su mente, botella tras botella se vaciaban frente a él. Ojalá y nunca se hubieran enterado de ese maldito tesoro. "El Corazón", de todos modos, ¿qué rayos era "El Corazón"? Ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de lo que su hermano y él buscaban.

Ahogado en alcohol, frustrado, cansado y revolcado, Manten había retornado a su auto a muy altas horas de la noche. Se había metido entre las cobijas que tenía ahí y no podría decir a qué hora el sueño había pesado más para que, finalmente, se quedara totalmente dormido.

No recordaba si estaba soñando pero, independientemente del sueño (a menos que sea una pesadilla), a nadie le gusta que lo despierten tan de repente; y menos a un resacoso malhumorado. Fue un peso el que había sido tirado sobre él; debajo como estaba de su sudorosa cobija tejida, era imposible que alguien lo divisara desde afuera del auto. Estaba a punto de liberarse de su escondite no planeado y alejar al invasor cuando escuchó una voz semejante a un melifluo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo la voz.

"¡No puede ser!"

Manten asomó los ojos por debajo de la cobija, a penas lo suficiente como para ver a la mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Era bonita, menuda y de cabello oscuro; era la escritora que había perseguido los últimos tres días por la selva.

* * *

Kagome no podía estar más feliz. No hubo tiempo para que Bankotsu y ella se tumbaran a hablar en la cama, llenándose del calor mutuo que compartían debajo de las sábanas. Seguían persiguiéndolos y no tuvieron otra opción más que escapar lo más rápido posible de su apacible limerencia.

El auto se mecía sobre el camino de tierra por el que pasaban, ya bastante alejados del pueblo; el caminito que seguían no era más que dos líneas cafés que surcaban el verde del césped. Cerca de una arboleda había una pequeña capilla, diminuta, servía para alojar la imagen de una virgen que vigilaba el camino.

-Este debe ser el santuario- dijo Kagome emocionada, echó un vistazo al mapa que llevaba en las manos -No sigas por esta dirección, da vuelta aquí-

Bankotsu obedeció, maniobró con el volante y siguió otro camino que se internaba hacía los cerros que rodeaban el valle en donde se encontraban, la figura de la virgen marcaba una bifurcación que dividía el camino en dos.

El pequeño auto rechinaba y crujía con cada agujero en el suelo por el que pasaban a toda velocidad, que no era tanta teniendo en cuenta el terrible estado del vehículo. Pasados un kilómetro y unos quince minutos, se encontraron con el final del camino. No se veía ni una sola vivienda en las cercanías del lugar en donde se encontraban, solo árboles y una enorme extensión de césped que se internaba en las arboledas.

Bankotsu y Kagome bajaron del auto, estaban bastante hartos del aroma a sudor y a humo de cigarrillo, revisaron a su alrededor desilusionados. Ahí no había nada, ni un camino, ni mucho menos otro indicio.

-Esto no puede ser todo- Kagome miraba el mapa con atención tratando de buscar algo más, pasó por alto que Bankotsu apretaba los puños. Se acercó a él sin despegar la vista del papel entre sus manos. –Tiene que haber alguna otra clave-

Bankotsu se pasó las manos por el flequillo, apartándoselo de los ojos. No, en definitiva no podía ser todo. Pero debía guardar la compostura, estaba demasiado irritado pero no le convenía demostrarlo frente a Kagome, no quería que ella supiera lo mucho que le importaba el tesoro.

–Bueno, las cosas cambian, la enramada crece. No sabemos hace cuánto tiempo que se dibujó ese mapa- le dijo él.

Kagome ya no habló más, volvió a concentrarse en el mapa. Sabía que había algo más, algo que no estaban viendo. Se sentía muy feliz e intrépida ¡Cielos! ¡Estaba buscando un tesoro con él hombre más interesante y apuesto con el que se había topado! No podía pedir una cosa más, salvo encontrar a su hermana y verla con bien; hasta el tesoro se le antojaba superfluo en comparación con Sango y Bankotsu, quería tener a ambos con ella.

Él tampoco habló, miraba a su alrededor escudriñando cada peñasco, cada colina, montaña, árbol y hasta el cielo ¿Qué no estaban viendo?

El mapa en sus manos comenzaba a pesar, se burlaba de ella. Parecía decir: ""Nunca lo van a encontrar"

El sonido del agua llegó, flotando desde alguna parte detrás de los árboles.

-¿Oyes eso?- le preguntó ella, era un sonido tranquilizante, muy bonito.

-Parece una cascada- le respondió él.

De pronto, una idea surgió en la mente de Kagome. Lo había descubierto mientras inspeccionaba el mapa en el auto de camino a donde estaban ahora. Miró emocionada al mapa, que ahora parecía apenado y sumiso.

-Bankotsu, mira esto- le indicó.

Un par de dobleces, acomodarlo en la perspectiva correcta y… ¡voilà! Era una cascada, el mapa adquiría una forma irregular, los dibujos se encimaban y se unían para formar una cascada, una línea roja formaba un corazón alrededor del dibujo y una equis marcaba el lugar.

Bankotsu alabó su ingenio, la levantó del suelo y le dio vueltas en el aire. Después de besarla, caminaron de la mano hacía los árboles y siguieron el sonido del agua cayendo.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar al río; la cascada era inmensa y feroz, se cernía sobre el río como un titán amenazador.

Kagome no estaba muy segura de que buscar una vez estando en la cascada, y se quedó petrificada en cuanto la vio. Miró el mapa de nuevo y esperó encontrar alguna otra pista en él. Se estaba dando por vencida justo cuando Bankotsu señaló algo en el punto exacto donde el agua que caía se juntaba con la que corría en el río. Parecía ser la entrada a una especie de cueva.

Tuvieron que entrar al agua para poder llegar hacía el punto que le indicó él. El río, si bien no era profundo, tenía una corriente bastante fuerte; en los últimos días que Kagome llevaba ahí en la selva de Colombia el calor había sido casi insoportable, sin embargo, esa mañana parecía haber menguado lo suficiente como para que el agua del río se le antojara helada y no refrescante.

Aferrada al brazo de Bankotsu, Kagome logró seguirlo hasta la abertura oscura en la roca. En definitivo, eso era la entrada a una cueva. Kagome pudo comprobarlo en el mismo instante en el que entró detrás de él, emparamada y tiritando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bankotsu.

-Sí- gritó ella para que él pudiera escucharla por encima del sonido que hacía la cascada, era ensordecedor.

El túnel oscuro se internaba unos veinte metros hacia dentro de la montaña, las paredes estaban húmedas y resbalosas; algunos anfibios habían establecido sus hogares dentro de las irregularidades de la piedra, se agazapaban entre el musgo y los hongos que crecían ahí dentro.

Bankotsu y Kagome caminaron iluminados por una linterna que él había encontrado en la mochila que Juan les dio. Pasados un par de metros, Kagome notó que disminuía el ruido y le habló a Bankotsu.

-Este debe ser el lugar- se apartó del rostro un par de cabellos adheridos gracias al agua. Bankotsu iba delante de ella, asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo. –Hay algo que me confunde, ¿qué significa "leche de la madre"?- inquirió Kagome, la frase estaba en español y ella no tenía muy amplios conocimientos en el idioma, tal vez Bankotsu supiera algo.

-¿"Leche de la madre"?- Bankotsu se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

-Está en el mapa- Kagome le mostró el mapa, en la parte en la que decía eso escrito.

-Significa leche materna- tradujo él, -es posible que estemos cerca.

Kagome asintió y le permitió continuar. "Leche de la madre", que nombre tan curioso.

Pasados un par de metros, se encontraron con una curva hacía la izquierda, llevaba a un pasaje distinto. Bankotsu se quedó muy quieto en cuanto echó un vistazo hacia la pequeña cueva que yacía ahí.

Kagome se lo quedó viendo un instante, ¿qué lo habría detenido? Miró hacía la cueva.

Era una estalactita que parecía caer desde el techo de la cueva, de ella goteaba un líquido blanco. Seguramente era así desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que una pequeña piscina blanca de algo parecido a la leche se había formado debajo de ella.

"Con que leche de la madre…" pensó Bankotsu.

-A esto le llamo suerte- mencionó él para sus adentros. Se giró hacía Kagome y le sonrió. –Cariño, lo encontramos-

Parecía que la persona que había ocultado a "El Corazón", tuvo un remordimiento cuando enterró el tesoro dentro de la piscina. Seguramente pensó: "A quienes encuentren el tesoro, los haré cruzar toda la selva, buscar un árbol con forma de tridente, hallar una pequeña virgen en medio del camino y adentrarse a una mohosa cueva a través de un río caudaloso. Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar un pequeño obsequio para facilitarles las cosas"

Y gracias a ese pensamiento, había dejado una pequeña pala arrumbada en una de las esquinas de la cueva.

Kagome pensaba en esas cosas con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Bankotsu escarbaba dentro del líquido blanco que, al revolverse la tierra con él, había adquirido un feo todo grisáceo. Ella sostenía la linterna en alto, alumbrando el trabajo de él.

-Aun no puedo creer que haga esto- dijo Kagome.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?-aunque no fue su intención, Bankotsu no pudo evitar que un amargo tono mordaz saliera junto con el par de preguntas. Es que lo irritaba, él estaba escarbando como un esclavo y ella no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.

-Buscando un tesoro… Contigo- respondió ella, al parecer no se percató de la grosería de Bankotsu, o tal vez no le dio importancia. Kagome lo miró con la sonrisa todavía surcando su cara, era justo el tipo de hombre que había estado esperando desde que se inventó a Jessie; pensándolo bien, Bankotsu era mucho mejor que el alguacil rubio. No podía mentir, le había costado trabajo aceptar su forma de ser, tan arrogante y sarcástico, pero ahora le parecía entenderlo mejor gracias a todo lo que habían pasado juntos. –Bankotsu, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

Bankotsu se detuvo en seco ¡Rayos!, se sintió tan malditamente culpable. Había estado demasiado concentrado en el tesoro que ya podía sentir entre sus dedos, que se olvidó por completo de la hermosa escritora junto a él, a la que quería tanto. No podía pensar que la amaba, era muy pronto para eso, pero a su lado se sentía completo, tranquilo y con un propósito fijo: cuidar de ella y sentirse querido.

-Nunca alguien me había dicho eso- "ni siquiera mi madre", sólo completo la deprimente afirmación en su cabeza.

Kagome le sonrió. Era demasiado para él, le devolvió la sonrisa pero con menos intensidad.

Un par de paladas más hasta que la punta metálica de la herramienta rozara con algo al fondo de la piscina. Kagome dejó de sonreír y él también; Bankotsu metió ambas manos hasta el antebrazo dentro del agua opaca y rebuscó en el fondo, un par de gotas blancas le cayeron sobre la mejilla.

Cuando sintió que sus dedos encontraban un bulto rugoso de lo que al tacto parecía ser tela, el corazón ya le palpitaba en las orejas gracias a la emoción. Extrajo el paquete de harpillera mojada, estaba sucio y pesaba muy poco como para contener un tesoro. No importaba, ya habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, así que no importaba el tamaño del tesoro mientras fuera valioso y le comprara un velero.

Casi con desesperación, arrancó la tela de atado. Dentro estaba lleno de hierbas sospechosas mezcladas con lodo. Bankotsu quitó también la capa de plantas…

-No puede ser- gruñó él, con los dientes apretados, sosteniendo el "tesoro" en sus manos.

-Es solo una estatua sin valor- apuntó Kagome.

En efecto, dentro del paquete que encontraron, solo había un conejo de arcilla cubierto de suciedad. En la fúrica opinión de Bankotsu, parecía que el desgraciado les sonreía con burla.

-Alguien tiene un muy negro sentido del humor-sentenció.

Estaba a punto de arrojar la estatua a un estanque oscuro cuando a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea; era muy remoto pero más valía intentarlo que marcharse dejando un tesoro pasado inadvertido.

-Espera Bankotsu. En mí primer libro "Los saqueadores", el tesoro en el desierto estaba escondido dentro de una estatua de yeso en el centro de un pueblo habitado. Las personas iban y venían en frente de una fortuna y nadie lo sabía, ¿no crees que es un escondite fabuloso?-

Kagome no esperó a que él pudiera decir algo y le arrebató el conejo de las manos, lo estrelló contra la roca del suelo y la figurilla se partió en pedazos. En la parte superior del animal, estaba lleno de papeles viejos, pero en las regordetas patas se ocultaba una esmeralda del tamaño de un puño, tenía la forma de un corazón.

Era "El Corazón verde".

Brillaba con la escaza luz que entraba desde el exterior de la cueva y destellaba en sus manos. Kagome se la pasó a Bankotsu.

-¡Demonios, ahora sí tenemos problemas!- se lamentó él, era la joya más enorme que había visto en su vida.

Un clic se escuchó detrás de ellos; se incorporaron al ver a un regordete sujeto, vestido de blanco y con un sombrerillo del mismo color en la cabeza. Manten los apuntaba con un revolver muy pequeño.

Kagome pensaba que después de que Zolo la amenazó con un arma, se desmayaría si volvía a ver otra, sin embargo, no sentía absolutamente nada, tal vez se debía a la presencia de Bankotsu a su lado.

-Haciéndote un favor: eres un idiota- le escupió Manten a Bankotsu, no sabía ni su nombre pero eso no importaba.

Bankotsu miró a Kagome, estaba muy molesto. -¿Algún otro que este siguiéndote?- esta vez, Kagome fue perfectamente consciente del sarcasmo.

Manten sacó una bolsa de algún sitio dentro de su traje, le apuntó a Bankotsu. –Mete la esmeralda en la bolsa- Bankotsu dudó y Manten le acercó más la pistola a la cabeza, - ¡Vamos!-, finalmente, Bankotsu dejó la joya a regañadientes.

Una vez que "El corazón" estuvo dentro de la bolsa, Manten hizo un ademán con la pistola, señalando hacia la salida de la cueva. –Ahora muévanse, antes de que Zolo nos mate a los tres-

* * *

Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia. Estamos aproximándonos al final, yo le calculo otros dos o tres capítulos para terminar. Es la más larga que he hecho hasta ahora y me esta gustando como queda. No creo poder actualizar en lo que resta de este mes pues he quedado en bastantes compromisos, pero haré lo que pueda. Sin más, ¡hasta luego!


	11. 11 Traidor

Capítulo 11: Traidor

El camino de regreso al sitio en donde el auto estaba fue toda una mezcla de tropiezos y empujones; el tipo que llevaba el arma y la esmeralda no dejaba de clavarle el cañón de su revolver en la espalda de Kagome, quien al ser presa de la insistencia de aquel sujeto para que se apresurara al caminar, no tenía más remedio que resignarse a avanzar a trompicones y estamparse de vez en cuando contra Bankotsu, que siempre la atrapaba.

Los zapatos, aunque ya no fueran altos en la parte de los talones, aún estaban diseñados para estilizar el pie, por lo que eran apretados en la punta y la forma curva que tenían era un tanto incómoda para apoyar el pie por completo. Los pies le dolían, ya había descubierto una fea ámpula en uno de sus dedos la noche anterior después del baño que se dio.

Durante la última porción de bosque antes de llegar al lindero (en donde estaba el auto), el hombrecillo de sombrero le dijo a Kagome:

-Me alegro de que por fin haya conseguido un chofer y un auto, señorita Higurashi.- mencionó eso, refiriéndose a Bankotsu, que iba andando delante de ellos. -Lástima que no sea un guía, de lo contrario, hace tiempo que ya habrían llegado a Cartagena y su hermana estaría más viva que muerta-

Kagome perdió el color en el rostro con esas palabras y se detuvo en seco, mirando la espalda de Bankotsu que se alejaba frente a ella como si fuera de la mano con el fantasma de Sango.

Manten perdía su paciencia, le encajó el arma en la espalda con más ahínco y las piernas de Kagome cedieron al chocar frente a un tronco en el suelo que se atravesaba en su camino, cayó de bruces sobre el césped salpicado de piedrecillas.

Bankotsu se dio vuelta solo cuando escuchó el quejido de dolor proveniente de su acompañante. Y en cuanto la vio en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse contra el sujeto.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla, espanta pájaros!- le gritó. No pudo acercarse, ya que la pistola se levantó hasta su cabeza. Kagome yacía a un par de pasos de Bankotsu, que formaba una especie de barrera humana entre ella y Manten.

-¿Con que espata pájaros?- Manten pasó por encima de la escritora con un feo corte en la rodilla y se plantó frente al hombre que la acompañaba, - Por lo menos soy sincero. Quiero la piedra, así que la robo sin complicarme; no tengo que seducir a una mujer tonta para obtener lo que quiero-

Ambos se quedaron viendo al regordete y bajito hombre desde diferentes ángulos; sostenía una esmeralda en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella viajó involuntariamente al rostro de Bankotsu, Kagome hubiera deseado jamás ver la culpa en sus ojos.

-La idea de buscar la piedra fue mía- dijo Kagome, tratando de defender a su guía. Se puso de pie, ignorando el escozor que le provocaba la herida.

-Eso es lo que un buen estafador te haría creer. Déjame adivinar: te dijo que la necesitarías para negociar la libertad de tu hermana, ¿no es así?-, Inquirió Manten con desdén.

Lo último que el hombrecillo escupió le reveló todo a Kagome y todavía no podía creer lo tonta que fue. En esta ocasión, Bankotsu pedía por que la rabia en la cara de ella se esfumara. Pero Kagome solo pensaba en que todo era dolorosamente cierto, había sido descaradamente usada. En un principio, se había comportado como un perro fiel y entrenado, llevando desde Nueva York hasta Colombia un mapa hasta un sinvergüenza; era como si atrapara y regresara una pelota que un extraño le arrojó; ahora hacía lo mismo con Bankotsu, pero le daba más furia saber que cayó solo con un par de miradas de esos deslumbrantes ojos azules, se decepcionó de ella misma.

Para cuando salió de su dolorosa reflexión, de nueva cuenta, un cañón negro y con aroma a pólvora y a muerte estaba en medio de los ojos de Kagome. –Sube al auto y sácanos de aquí- rugió Manten desde su baja estatura. Después, instó a Bankotsu a que subiera también agitando la mano en la que llevaba el arma con desesperación.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Manten, Bankotsu abrió la puerta del auto y dejó que Kagome subiera en el asiento del conductor, posteriormente cerró la puerta con un crujido y un golpe sordo.

La boca de Manten se torció en una abominable sonrisa de triunfo.

-Veamos si te gusta ser…- se detuvo a la mitad de su amenaza, mirando a un punto definido detrás de Bankotsu. Achicó los ojos y murmuro algo sobre un hombre llamado Zolo acercándose rápido, se lanzó a correr colina abajo sin soltar la bolsa de la esmeralda ni la pistola en la otra mano.

Bankotsu miro a su espalda impulsado por el extraño comportamiento del hombre espanta pájaros, Kagome hizo lo mismo desde dentro del auto por la ventanilla. Ambos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y enojo a la vez: una manada compuesta de cuatro enormes jeeps verdes se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos; con que el hombre que seguía a Kagome se llamaba Zolo.

Ella posicionó firmemente las manos en el volante del auto y apresuró a Bankotsu para que subiera. En cuanto él subió, Kagome dio marcha atrás antes de avanzar como para desatascar del imaginario lodo al vehículo amarillo.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó a Bankotsu sobre el ruido del motor mientras maniobraba con el volante. No era muy buena conduciendo, debía ser sincera; solo esperaba no caer a un barranco a cien kilómetros por hora o más.

-Sigue esa piedra verde- Bankotsu señaló a Manten a través del parabrisas, corriendo como un frenético hacia una extensión de árboles próxima. Las cabezas de ambos se estrellaron contra el respaldo del asiento en cuanto Kagome pisó el acelerador con fuerza.

Manten ya iba a varios metros corriendo delante de ellos, tratando de huir de Zolo por su propia cuenta; tal vez pensó que sería una buena idea comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra con la pistola que tenía, ni siquiera miraba cuando disparaba de espaldas tratando de dar a los dos extranjeros o a Zolo por igual.

Mientras Kagome acercaba el auto hacia Manten, Bankotsu logró sacar todo el cuerpo del auto gracias al pequeño agujero convertible del techo que dejaba pasar la luz del sol; usando su pierna como un gancho, se aferró al auto para no caer.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Manten, este se detuvo, mirando hacía los más de cincuenta policías montados que se acercaban desde uno de los extremos del valle delante de la persecución. Seguramente se enteraron por boca de alguno de los pueblerinos que algo sospechosamente peligroso se estaba llevando a cabo cerca del pueblo o, tal vez, ellos mismos se encontraban cerca y no pudieron ignorar el bullicio que proferían los disparos y los motores en marcha de los autos.

Bankotsu no desaprovecho la ventaja que constituía el frenado repentino de aquel hombre; intentó alcanzarlo, pero no estaban tan cerca como había creído, así que desenganchó su pierna y se lanzó sobre él. Lo tumbó al suelo y le arrebató la bolsa de las manos, dejando a Manten rodando por el verde del césped colina abajo.

Kagome, que permaneció todo ese tiempo dentro del auto, no aminoró la marcha y siguió a la velocidad inicial mientras Bankotsu corría con la piedra dentro de la bolsa en sus manos para tratar de alcanzarla y entrar de nuevo en el auto.

Cuando lo logró, dio un vistazo hacia atrás, fue espectador de como la policía montada interfería en el camino del ejercito privado del tal Zolo, le impedían alcanzarlos.

Desafortunadamente, dos de los jeeps (Zolo iba a bordo de uno) lograron escapar del caos entre caballos y motores, dieron marcha a toda prisa en persecución del pequeño auto amarillo.

Sin ninguna otra opción o esperanza de escape, Manten se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza casi calva con ambas manos; "Ya no hay nada que hacer" se dijo mientras los polis lo rodeaban desde sus caballos, describiendo círculos torcidos a su alrededor.

Del otro lado del llano, casi pegados a la orilla de un río, Bankotsu y Kagome trataban de averiguar hacia donde huir.

-¿A dónde diablos estás yendo?- le preguntó Bankotsu.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Kagome con un grito para que él la entendiera.

Pronto, un río caudaloso apareció frente a ellos, en medio de su camino. No podrían rodear, la rivera no constituía un espacio suficiente como para que el auto anduviera seguro ahí. Los motores de los vehículos de Zolo ya se escuchaban demasiado cerca y Bankotsu buscaba desesperado una manera para salir de esa, para al menos poner a salvo a la mujer de su lado.

Pero Kagome tenía otros planes, salvaría a su hermana y poco le importaba el resto. No aminoró la marcha. -¿Qué opinas del escape de Lupe?- preguntó a Bankotsu, quien no pudo más que mirarla perplejo y asustado. No pudo ni gritar cuando el auto salió volando para aterrizar justo en medio del río.

El cofre del auto se salió de su sitio gracias al fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el fondo rocoso del río. El agua salió volando alrededor de ellos y se coló al interior por las ventanas abiertas y el agujero del techo arriba de ellos. Sin tiempo que perder, el río continuó con su carrera en la dirección de la corriente llevándose al auto encima de él.

Kagome viraba y sujetaba el volante con fuerza tratando de guiar el auto en el agua.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, no es un timón, no estás yendo a ningún lado con eso- le recordó Bankotsu.

El agua comenzaba a filtrarse por las puertas y ya comenzaba a formarse un charco en los pies de ambos. Venía siendo buen tiempo para despedirse de la nave.

Pero no hubo tiempo de saltar y, de haberlo hecho así, de todas maneras habrían sido arrastrados por la cascada que caía en frente de ellos. Ambos se alarmaron, se estaban acercando a mucha velocidad hacia una fea caída.

-¿Y ahora qué?- gritó Kagome por encima del rugido del agua.

-Tu solo salta- le indicó él. Sacó el cuerpo por el techo, Kagome por la ventana de su lado; apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir antes de que el auto cayera desde diez metros de altura entre rocas y agua.

La verdad, la caída no fue lo peor si no lo que vino después. Ya estando en el agua del río, la corriente era demasiado rápida como para poder nadar en ella, te arrastraba con fuerza. Por más que Bankotsu se resistió, no pudo parar hasta que el agua misma lo estampó con una gran roca en la orilla; se aferró a lo primero que encontró y sacó la cabeza del agua para escudriñar su alrededor, una terrible verdad lo golpeó en la cara: Kagome no estaba por ninguna parte. De entre el agua, no asomaba ninguna cabellera negra, brazo o pierna menuda que diera a conocer el paradero de la escritora.

La llamó a gritos una par de veces hasta que la divisó del otro lado del río, estaba empapada y salía a gatas del agua, con la ropa empapada pegándosele al cuerpo. Bankotsu salió a su vez del río y se instaló sobre una saliente de tierra, aún llevaba la bolsa con la esmeralda en ella.

-¡Oye!- le gritó él, estaba jubiloso de que ella estuviera a salvo, -¡Kagome Higurashi! ¡Ese fue un épico regreso!-

Ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, se dejó caer sobre la superficie de una enorme roca gris y lisa, estaba caliente por el sol y le pareció relajante ese contacto.

-Pensé que te habías ahogado- le llegó la voz de Bankotsu desde el otro lado del río.

"Bastardo", pensó ella. –Lo hice- le respondió ella de mala manera.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, en verdad preocupado por ella.

-Oh, claro. Estoy bien, genial en realidad. -le gritó mordaz. – Pero tú estás del otro lado-

Bankotsu extendió las manos como invitándola a que viniera a él, ¿qué pretendía?

-No hay paso a través del río- le recordó él.

A Kagome le dio más rabia el hecho de que fingiera inocencia. Al final no pudo más y terminó diciendo lo que se temía.

-Lo has hecho a propósito-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Caímos de una cascada-, ¿Ahora estaba acusándolo de controlar el agua para quedarse con la piedra?

-Admítelo. Tú planeaste todo esto desde un principio. Yo sabía que no podía depender de ti. Lo único que quieres es la piedra porque me culpas de haber perdido tus aves, porque quieres tu estúpido bote. La estás tomando como un pago-

Kagome no dejaba de hacer movimientos bruscos con los brazos, como si practicara que tenía la cara de Bankotsu frente a ella y la abofeteaba una y otra vez.

Él, en cambio, se sentía decepcionado de ella y de sí mismo. Lo planeo en parte, sí debía reconocerlo, pero le dolía que ella no se diera cuenta de que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Era inteligente y muy audaz, intrépida y la impulsaba un profundo cariño. Prometió protegerla y si dejaba que algo le pasara a su hermana le haría daño.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese hotel en Cartagena?- inquirió Bankotsu.

Kagome puso los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas, -Hotel Cartagena, ¿por qué te interesa?-

-Muy bien, ve hacía el oeste, mantén el sol sobre tu cabeza y sigue la dirección en la que se pone. Llegarás en tres o dos horas si no estás lastimada. Yo estaré allá- le aseguró.

-Oh, claro. Con El Corazón en tu bolsillo ¿Y qué hay de mí hermana?-

-Ellos no tienen por qué saber esto, tienes el mapa-

-Y tú tienes la piedra, ¿y si se dan cuenta y deciden matarnos a las dos?-

Bankotsu estaba a punto de responderle pero el silbido en el aire lo interrumpió y una bala pasó cerca de su cuerpo para perderse dentro en el agua del río.

A Kagome también comenzaron a lloverle balas y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

-Te veré en Cartagena. Confía en mí- dijo Bankotsu mientras ingresaba a la espesura de la selva de su lado del río.

Kagome no logró entender lo que dijo y para cuando preguntó qué era lo que había dicho él ya se perdía entre el verde de los árboles.

Se agazapó entre la maleza que crecía y reptó hasta la seguridad que la selva propiciaba. Avanzó tan solo un par de metros y los disparos cesaron.

Si esa noche significó algo para él, más le valía estar en el hotel esa misma tarde.

* * *

Pues sí, esta cortito pero no quería demorar más. La verdad ya falta muy poco y tengo prisa por acabar. Bueno, una vez más, gracias por todos sus reviews y a quienes siguen la historia. Tal vez actualice esto la próxima semana. Bye bye :3


	12. 12 ¿Qué pasó con El Corazón?

Capítulo 12: ¿Qué pasó con El Corazón?

Para cuando el sol caía y el cielo se coloreaba con tonos violetas, Kagome llegó por fin a la ciudad portuaria de Cartagena.

Mientras caminaba por los casi invisibles senderos de la selva apartaba helechos de dimensiones sorprendentes y se peleaba con los zapatos que se empeñaban en hundirse en el suelo. Desde una pendiente alcanzó a divisar la punta de una cúpula a lo lejos, como una aguja que pichaba al cielo, era blanca y señalaba justo una sección de la naturaleza intervenida por el hombre.

Al parecer Bankotsu le había dicho la verdad en cuanto a la dirección donde se encontraba la ciudad. Caminó hasta allá.

Iba andando por las calles adoquinadas pensando, reflexionando sobre todo lo que ocurrió. Si Bankotsu conocía la ubicación de la ciudad, ¿pudo haber estado evitando llegar hasta que encontraran El Corazón? ¿Qué tal si escapaba con el tesoro y las abandonaba a Sango y a ella?

Un grupo de hombres soltaron una risotada, estaban muy cerca de ella y parecía que criticaban su aspecto; abochornada, Kagome se cubrió la cara con el cabello esponjado y se encogió más dentro de su ropa sucia, la misma que Bankotsu había comprado para ella, de pronto, ya no le pareció tan bonita como antes. Estaba empapada de sudor, llena de tierra y podía apostar que su cabello estaba invadido por algunas ramillas.

Una mujer la pasó de largo, Kagome siguió andando para atravesar la plaza en la que transitaba al lado de muchas personas. Cojeaba un poco por sus pies destrozados, se dijo que buscaría un nuevo par de zapatos cuanto antes. A pesar de que no fuera su intención, no podía evitar llamar la atención de la gente de Colombia.

Finalmente, del otro lado de la plaza, encontró el cartel que señalaba a un edificio blanco como el hotel Cartagena. Caminó un poco más rápido, tragándose el dolor en los pies.

Cuando llegó a la recepción el hombre encargado solo le dirigió una mirada de desagrado, fue hasta que pidió una habitación (que no se saliera de su presupuesto) que él pareció genuinamente alarmado por su estado; le ofreció un vaso de aquella bebida que se da de bienvenida a los huéspedes y le preguntó por su estado. Kagome no tenía tiempo para calmar sus preocupaciones, estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar, le dijo que estaba bien y le pidió que cuando llegara un hombre llamado Bankotsu Colton le informara de inmediato.

Lamentablemente, cuando le pagó a Bankotsu, se deshizo de la mayor parte del dinero que había traído con ella, por lo tanto, ninguna habitación era lo suficientemente barata.

El encargado de la recepción le facilitó un teléfono en el restaurante del hotel, con él llamaría al número que Sango le dio la última vez que hablaron, en Nueva York.

* * *

-Así que, ¿finalmente lo consiguió?- dijo Hiten al teléfono que tenía pegado en la oreja. Estaba de pie en la cabina del capitán, su cabina, siendo su barco, era el único capitán. Solo que jamás moriría con su nave.

La hermana de la escritora permanecía sentada en una silla a un lado suyo, obedeciendo la instrucción que le dio antes de atender permanecía callada.

-¿Tiene el mapa?- escuchó Kagome a través del teléfono.

-Sí, lo traje- dijo con prisa, detrás de ella un mesero terminaba de recoger los paltos de una familia que acabó con la cena. –Quiero hablar con Sango- demandó al captor.

Del otro lado de la línea, Hiten se sacó la gorra de capitán que llevaba sobre la cabeza -No, no puede hablar con ella hasta que yo tenga el mapa- se acercó a Sango, como para que también ella escuchara lo que le decía a su hermana, la miró con suficiencia y continuó hablando con la menor de las Higurashi. –Mire por la ventana. - Kagome así lo hizo- Hay un fuerte al otro lado de la bahía, tiene una torre ¿Lo ve?-

Kagome se lo confirmó a su interlocutor. Si uno caminaba todo lo largo de la bahía, llegaría al otro extremo. Parecía ser un embarcadero, un puerto con un edificio construido de piedra a un lado; parecía un castillo medieval.

-Tome un taxi acuático, una lancha en la playa que esta frente al hotel. Encuéntreme ahí en dos horas y asegúrese de ir sola.-

No hubo nada más, Hiten terminó con la llamada.

Kagome maldijo, el sujeto hizo énfasis en que debía acudir sola. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: sabían de Bankotsu.

En cuanto a Bankotsu… ¿Qué tanto podría tardar en llegar?

Ya había preguntado en la recepción por él unas cinco veces y cada una a intervalos de cinco minutos; estaba demasiado nerviosa y se dijo que debía calmarse, que él llegaría.

Tomó asiento en una silla y se llevó los dedos al escote para tomar entre ellos el corazón de plata que le colgaba del cuello.

* * *

Bankotsu corría casi frenético por la selva; se había descuidado como un novato. La bolsa con la esmeralda contenía también la única salvación de la hermana de Kagome, le pesaba demasiado en el cinturón.

Otra caída en un desnivel del terreno, se puso en pie y siguió corriendo. La manada de uniformados de verde le pisaban los talones, todos armados hasta los dientes; hasta ahora no habían disparado pues acababan de verlo llegando a donde ellos lo esperaban.

Había sido un completo tonto, un error terrible. Cuando se separó de Kagome en la cascada, llevándose la joya con él, el tal Zolo lo había visto desaparecer del otro la selva. Zolo sabía que se dirigían a Cartagena, la misma Kagome se lo rebeló en su primer encuentro, por lo tanto, dedujo en que parte del río lo esperarían.

Y así fue, justo cuando llegó, una muchedumbre de hombres se cernió sobre él. Ahora mismo se encontraba huyendo de ellos.

La primera pieza de plomo se estrelló en una roca junto a él; solo rogaba por que no hubieran interceptado también a Kagome.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas, dos terribles y casi interminables horas. Bankotsu no apareció y Kagome se vio obligada a ir ella misma por su hermana. Lo haría justo y como lo habían planeado antes del altercado en el valle contiguo a donde se encontraban la cascada y El Corazón: llegaría, presentaría el mapa y rezaría porque el captor de Sango no supiera nada de su improvisada excursión de caza tesoros.

El taxi acuático era una lancha con una capacidad de aproximadamente treinta pasajeros, tenía el suelo de madera cubierto por huellas húmedas de calzado. La brisa tenía ese toque tan conocido que provocaba la sal del océano y a lo lejos se distinguían los relámpagos de alguna tormenta.

El "Orca" (como se llamaba el pequeño bote) llegó al amarradero del fuerte al otro lado de la bahía; Kagome no esperó a que el bote parara por completo y saltó al muelle mientras se acomodaba.

Como pudo, se había limpiado la cara en uno de los servicios de señoras en el restaurante del hotel, también había arreglado un poco su cabello.

Ya en el fuerte, escuchó el sonido de un motor. Se dio la vuelta solo para advertir que el bote en que había llegado dio marcha atrás y ahora de alejaba de vuelta a la playa turística en la que lo abordó.

¿Por qué se había marchado tan rápido y de esa forma silenciosa? Alguien le silbó y Kagome miró en esa dirección. Eran un cuarteto de hombres a bordo de un bote rojo más rojo que el taxi; robustos y de bigote, ninguno llevaba camiseta. La ausencia de esa prenda no era la única característica que tenían en común, todos estaban armados; Kagome no tenía ninguna experiencia con armas así que no sabría decir que tipo de pistolas eran.

Kagome se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que mantenían un incómodo contacto sobre ella. Echó a andar hacia el interior del fuerte, en realidad era muy similar a una vieja fortaleza medieval, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Hasta tenía una pesada reja levadiza como puerta principal.

Caminó hasta que llegó a una especie de corredor formado por múltiples arcos formados en fila, uno frente al otro. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba o lo que buscaba, el hombre en la línea no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre la devolución de su hermana.

Caminó siguiendo el corredor hasta que llegó al final, donde un bote metálico contenía unas largas llamas anaranjadas que alumbraban esa zona.

Caminó hasta el bote, apretando su bolso de viajes contra sí. El suelo era empedrado y sus pies eran pequeños, terminaba pisando entre las rocas y le era muy doloroso gracias a las ámpulas que le quedaron por la ardua caminata entre la jungla.

Llegó hasta el bote, el calor del fuego pareció escupirle a la cara, era abrumador combinado con el clima natural del caribe.

-Por aquí- se escuchó una voz. Vino desde su derecha, por lo que Kagome miró por instinto en esa dirección.

La voz llegó desde la intersección de tres pasillos, en el que estaba ella y otros dos que iban a algún lugar incierto. Había una lámpara de aceite abandonada en el suelo que ayudaba al fuego iluminando la zona.

Kagome caminó hacia la lámpara, uno…dos…tres… hasta siete pasos.

-Quédese ahí- demandó la voz, la misma que escuchó por teléfono.-Déjeme ver el mapa-

Kagome estiró el cuello para escudriñar en las zonas que no se alcanzaban a iluminar. -¿Dónde está?- preguntó Kagome al captor oculto.

-Déjeme ver el mapa- repitió la voz.

Kagome dirigió su mano al bolso que le colgaba a un costado de la cadera, tal vez si se lo mostraba… No, no sería ella la indefensa nunca más. Los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días la habían obligado a decidirse. "Ahora, ¿qué haría Bankotsu?"

-Antes veré a mi hermana- indicó.

Una figura menuda emergió detrás de un muro, era Sango. Tenía los ojos vendados, -¿Kagome?- preguntó a la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa y un suspiro salieron de Kagome al ver a su hermana tal y como la recordaba. Sin bajar la guardia, sacó el trozo de papel de su bolso de viaje, lo extendió para que "quien sea que estaba hablando con ella" lo viera.

-Tire el mapa en el suelo y aléjese-ordenó el captor.

Kagome lo dejó caer casi con rabia y retrocedió varios pasos de vuelta a la fogata en el bote a sus espaldas.

Tres hombres salieron del mismo sitio por donde emergió Sango. Dos de ellos estaban armados y mantenían a su hermana agarrada por los brazos. El tercero era un poco más alto y sus prendas lucían más costosas, se acercó al mapa y se colocó una especie de monóculo especial para antigüedades, llevaba una pequeña linterna de baterías en la mano.

-Si no es genuino…- Kagome reconoció su voz de inmediato, - Si es una trampa…- dejó la advertencia sin terminar. Recogió el mapa del suelo y se lo acercó al rostro, lo miró a través del lente; sostenía la linterna con la boca mientras tenía el pliego en las manos.

Lo miró solo por un instante antes de levantar la vista a Kagome, el ojo que estaba libre no decía nada bueno. Dobló el mapa por la mitad y lo sostuvo con una mano, se deshizo del monóculo y se sacó la linterna de la boca.

-Kagome Higurashi,- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kagome con paso lento,- tú y tu hermana… ¡pueden irse!- dijo lo último con una expresión totalmente distinta a la inicial, una mucho más amigable.

Kagome tragó con fuerza todo el miedo que se acumuló en su garganta.

Hiten hizo un ademán con las manos a los otros dos hombres, quienes atendieron de inmediato y soltaron a Sango. Esta se tambaleo un poco mientras corría a los brazos de su hermana para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo.

Kagome y Sango se apoyaron la una con la otra para salir de ahí; no pudieron avanzar más de un par de metros hasta que una lluvia de balas cortara su camino, alguien disparo sobre el suelo que estaban a punto de pisar, ambas soltaron un grito (el de Kagome un poco más agudo que el de su hermana) y saltaron hacia atrás.

Se mantuvieron juntas, abrazadas, ligeramente perturbadas miraban hacía el lugar de donde provinieron los disparos, el mismo sitio por donde apareció Kagome. Una figura ya conocida emergió de las sombras.

-No te encontré en el hotel- le dijo Bankotsu a Kagome.- Todos nosotros-

Sango, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, fue testigo silencioso de como un par de hombres armados apuntaban al tipo que le habló a su hermana y lo obligaban a levantar las manos y acercarse a ellas; Kagome nunca le soltó la mano.

Otros uniformados más entraron a la estancia en donde se llevaba a cabo la improvisada reunión y sometieron a los hombre de Hiten. También amenazaron con los cañones al captor de Sango.

De alguno de los pasillos adyacentes llegó Zolo, usaba el mismo uniforme que su séquito y llevaba un largo puro entre los labios que aún no era encendido.

-¡Maldita estúpida! Permitió que la siguiera.-rugió Hiten en dirección a Kagome, el hombre que lo vigilaba le clavó la pistola en la espalda para hacerlo callar.

Zolo se acercó a Hiten, que seguía sosteniendo el mapa en una de sus manos. Le arrancó el plano y sacó un encendedor de un bolsillo en la chaqueta. Hizo ademán de encender su puro, pero acercó la pequeña llama al papel. –El mapa ya no sirve de nada- explicó a los presentes, mientras el mapa encendido caía al suelo, -Ellos tienen la joya-. Meneó la cabeza con brusquedad hacía el pasillo por donde llegó y el regordete cuerpo de Manten fu arrojado desde las sombras y se estrelló contra el suelo junto a los pies de su hermano.

Estaba demacrado, golpeado y lleno de cortaduras que le sangraban en el rostro, con su ridículo trajecillo blanco cubierto de manchas rojas y grises.

-La tuve en mis manos Hiten; en estas manos que te romperán todos los huesos del cuerpo- su expresión se transformó y trató de ponerse de pie para estrangular a su hermano, sin embargo, el cañón de una ametralladora se instaló justo en medio de sus ojos. –Te ahorcaré…después-finalizó Manten.

Una fea sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Zolo cuando Manten se replegó sobre sí mismo de vuelta al suelo. Después, ignorando al hombre a sus pies, se dirigió a las hermanas. Sacó una pistola, pequeña pero igual de desastrosa y las apuntó.

Kagome se colocó frente a su hermana mayor, era curioso en cierta forma, cuando eran pequeñas Sango era quien la protegía.

-¿Dónde está?- demandó Zolo, agitando levemente la pistola.

-No lo sé- respondió Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En dónde está la piedra?- preguntó de nuevo.

Kagome no tenía idea de que hacer, ella no la tenía y tampoco tenía idea de lo que Bankotsu había hecho con ella. Lo miró por un momento pero no encontró ningún atisbo de que él deseara rebelar el paradero de la piedra. Así que dijo que escarbaron y no encontraron nada; Bankotsu rodó los ojos, la quería y todo pero era una tonta en cuanto a mentir se tratara.

Zolo forzó una sonrisa de lado, no muy convincente. Jugueteó con el puro apagado entre los dedos y se apartó de las dos hermanas hasta una salida entre los pasillos. Mirando hacia enfrente, pareció encontrar algo que ocupó su atención, sonrió con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar.

-Tráiganla- ordenó a sus hombres.

Bankotsu trató de ir hacia ella pero las armas que le apuntaban en la cabeza se lo impedían, no tuvo más opción que ver como la arrastraban lejos de los pasillos para seguir a Zolo. Pronto, él mismo, la hermana misteriosa y sus dos captores avanzaron detrás de Kagome y Zolo.

Solo hasta que la escritora estuvo al lado de Zolo se dio cuenta de lo que captó su atención: era un estanque algo lodoso, grande y que conectaba con el mar, estaba repleto de lagartos (o tal vez cocodrilos o caimanes). Zolo arrojó su cigarro al estanque, le dio la pistola que llevaba en la otra mano al soldado que vigilaba a Kagome.

-Los cocodrilos lloran mientras comen a sus presas. Seguramente ya ha oído hablar de esas lágrimas- le dijo Zolo a Kagome, sacó una cosa parecida a una cajita de "quien sabe dónde" y la sujetó con la misma mano que deslizó por una de las mejillas de la asustada mujer; resultó que la caja era una navaja retráctil, que Zolo activó a centímetros de la blanca piel de ella. –Pero, ¿alguna vez las ha visto?-

Lo siguiente fue peor. Zolo le sujetó la mano y le hizo un feo corte por la parte contraria a la palma, justo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

Kagome soltó un grito y, esta vez, sí que Bankotsu trató de abalanzarse sobre Zolo. Sango también lo intentó pero sin tanto esmero.

Zolo sujetó con fuerza a Kagome y se acercó con ella a los cocodrilos, la mano sangrante encabezando la marcha. Los animales se acercaron a la orilla de inmediato, siseaban mientras reptaban por la parte menos profunda del estanque.

En cuanto a Hiten y Manten, ellos se quedaron rezagados, mirando el espectáculo. Bueno, al menos era algo entretenido para Hiten gracias a su admiración por los animales de enormes fauces.

-Puede evitarse esta agonía, - le susurró Zolo al oído de la escritora, -solo debe decirme en dónde está la joya-

Zolo perdió la paciencia después de preguntarle por lo mismo un par de veces más. Comenzó a zarandearla pero Kagome ya se estaba mareando por ver la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos, cayendo gota a gota en el agua de los cocodrilos; casi podía ver el destello de la luz sobre sus lágrimas.

Cuando el general amenazó con dejarla caer sin más con los animales, Bankotsu confesó:

-Ella no sabe en dónde está, yo la tengo-

-¿Dónde?- demandó Zolo sin soltar a la muy pálida escritora.

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes, -Está en un lugar seguro-

-¿En dónde?- repitió Zolo, esta vez volteo a mirarlo junto con Kagome.

Bankotsu no contestó. Parecía que no quería responder, pero no por querer resguardar el tesoro, más bien se negaba a hablar porque lo avergonzaba o incomodaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo, hasta hace unos momentos le había parecido una buena idea el escondite, si tan solo le hubieran avisado que debería revelarlo frente a tantos testigos.

Zolo hizo un ademán con la cabeza al soldado que vigilaba a Bankotsu, el hombre uniformado le asestó un golpe en la ingle con la culata de su arma. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando se escuchó un tintineo como de vidrio en alguna parte de su entrepierna. Bankotsu respiró hondo para aguantar el dolor y comenzó a mover la pierna de una manera extraña, a sacudirla con cuidado; Hiten y Manten se miraron confundidos. Algo comenzó a bajar por la longitud de su pierna derecha, un bulto que salió de un lugar incierto y bajó hasta la bota del pie en ese lado. Uno de los soldados de Zolo lo iluminó: Era El Corazón.

Todos se quedaron viendo la enorme piedra sorprendidos. Bankotsu solo miró en la dirección de Zolo y Kagome. -Atragántate- escupió a Zolo e impulsó la esmeralda con la pierna para hacerla llegar hasta él.

* * *

Estamos llegando al final. Yeiii! Una vez más, quiero agradecerles por leer la historia y a quienes me dejan comentarios también ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
